


That Shameful Itch

by MrsAlot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Bro-rifiles, Fantasizing, Fluff, Guys being emotionally stunted babies, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Secret Relationship, Slash, Sneaking Around, Sticky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the events on the frozen moon... Zeb seems to have developed a particular itch that needs to be scratched... question is... how is he going to deal with it... or even should he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Lights Glow

**Author's Note:**

> i only just recently watched Rebels, ive fallen in love with all the dorks.
> 
> i cant believe how shippy 'the Honorable ones' was! the lighting was just so romantic XD
> 
> this literally sprang out of nowhere, and seeing as i seem to write nothing but Transformers, its given me a nice brake to play with other characters.
> 
> enjoy!

Zeb walked through crowded streets of a trade planets Red light district they were currently hiding out on. The atmosphere in the roads was raucous and debauched. Drunken men and women of every species the Lasat had ever seen milled around the bars, brothels and clubs, all looking for a good time.

Even though he had chosen to come here, the whole place was starting too great on him. The garish lights hurt his eye’s and the smell of booze, food and sex reeking in the air. Sometimes he cursed his hyper sense of smell. 

Zeb guessed the reason he was agitated was because he’d been here over 2 hours and he hadn’t found what he was looking for. But if he was honest, he didn’t know exactly what it was he wanted. Everything he looked at just… wasn’t right… There was an itch in his skin that he wanted to scratch, but nothing he saw seemed to be able to sooth it.

He’d told Kanan that he’d be gone for the night and that he’d be back first thing. The Jedi warned him to be careful like the farther figure of the group he was, but let him go without question. Unspoken understanding that sometimes the body requires certain needs to be met. If they weren’t they could affect one’s mind and reactions. Not good for staying sharp and ahead of the Empire when all you can think about it getting laid, the Human had smirkingly said.

He was coming to the end of another street, he’d already been in 5 brothels, all of them with more flesh on sale then a butcher, more than one being could ever want. Zeb found he would sit down with a drink and look at what was on offer, but find quickly that as he apprised the merchandise, not one person took his fancy. There were many beautiful and handsome beings that inhabited these dark streets… but his appetite never seemed to build past a mild appreciation for their appearance.

His hart was getting heavy and his body teetering on a knife edge of control and all out sexual frustrated rage. What was wrong with him? He’d never had this much problem choosing an evening companion before. Why so much now? There was a little niggle in the back of his brain, shouting at him the answer, but he was blatantly ignoring it. Surely there was someone down here that would do for the evening?!

Zeb, stopped with a hefty sigh as he reached the end of the road, feeling more put out the ever before. Yet a blinking blue light caught his eye. Looking up at the building from where the bright light was coming form, he found it was… a surprisingly classy looking Brothel. A lot more refined than most of the placed down here. The Lasat guessed the price tag would be considerably more than anywhere else as well. But he was getting to the point where he was desperate to relieve this painful need through any means, even if it meant spending a small fortune. 

Zeb resigned himself that if he couldn’t find what he wanted he’d pick some attractive thing in here and just bunk up for the night. He might as well attempt to try and quell this gnawing hunger in his belly. Especially after what had happened recently… he had to get his mind back on track…

With a hefty sigh, Zeb made his way up the steps and opened the door. The reception room was nicely decorated in reds and golds. Luxurious and tastefully done. It reminded the former Captain of the royal palace. But he pushed those memories away as he clocked the two bouncers who were almost the same size as him guarding a pair of large inner doors. 

“Greeting and salutations sir.” Came a pleasant voice of the receptionist. A Carmellien, her four large dark eye’s glistening wetly. “Are we to be fortunate enough to have your company this evening?”  
“Sure looks that way.” Zeb said tiredly. Not really in any mood for small talk. But the woman didn’t seem to mind. More than likely she was used to customers not being the most chatty of people  
“Wonderful, may I take your name sir?” she asked with a smile on her shapely lips, sharp pointed teeth just visible.

“Deranck Anassa.” He answered gruffly, giving the name of a fellow guardsman who’d long since died. The woman typed into her console and extended her hand.  
“Credit chip or cash?” Zeb wordlessly handed over a credit chip, it should be enough for anything he wanted, even in a place like this. The scaly woman took it with another charming smile and started to verify it. A few seconds later it beeped in confirmation that it was all good. It didn’t matter it had been stolen off some imperial governor with more money than sense. Places like this didn’t care where the money came from, just that it was being given to them.

“All done, I hope you enjoy your stay with us, however long it may be. If you would like to order a drink or something to eat at the bar and then take a seat, an attendant will be with you shortly. While you wait if there is anything we can get for you to make your stay more enjoyable let us know otherwise, just relax and enjoy our entertainment.” She said indicating with a sweeping gesture to the doors the bouncers guarded.

Zeb raised a hairless brow, but gave her a curt nod of understanding. He guessed this place would have some system like this to cater for their more wealthy clients. For those who wanted something particular or whose standers were high. Who knew, maybe fate had brought him here for a reason?

The two beryl bouncers opened the heavy black doors to let him through. The Lasat descended down the steps into a large, lavish and comfortable looking room. Again reminding him of one of the many lounges the royal place of his home had once housed. A well stocked bar at one side and a grand stage at the back where a blue Twi’lek was currently dancing to exotic music, the eye’s off all other guests on her while they drank and ate.

Zeb when to the bar, ordered a drink and found somewhere out of the way to sit at the back of the room. Away from the others clustered around the stage. He settled down into a comfortable arm chair and sipped his hot Malu cider, absently watching as the woman dance form a distance, her moves were well practiced and provocative for the patrons enjoyment. But like everything else this evening… it did barely anything for him.

“Good evening sir.” Came a gentle voice. Zeb looked up to find a slight, almost delicate looking purple skinned female in a fine red silken dress. Dark spot patterns on her skin, bright green eyes. She held a drink in one clawed hand and two data pads in the other.  
“Evening.” He said with a nod.

“May I sit?” she asked. Zeb motioned for her to take a seat opposite him. She gracefully sat down in the comfortable chair placing her slender stemmed glass and computer pads down on the table.  
“If I may say sir. Your looking quite melancholy this eve. I assume your hear to let us lift your spirits?”  
“You’d assume right.” He sighed tiredly, feeling all his many long years at that one moment. Weary form everything he’d experienced in his life. This recently added complication seemed to be the straw that was breaking his back. The woman looked at him with great empathy.

“I get the feeling you’ve been through the mill, as they say. I can see the tension in your aura.” She said gently. “Rest assured, that we will do everything in our power to ease your troubles… or at least help you forget about them for a little while. My name is Leelu and I will be your attendant this eve.”  
“I’ll hold you to that promise, Missy.” Zeb muttered, looking up as the woman on the stage had finished her dance and was now receiving a round of applause form the crowd.

“Would you care to see our rostra?” Leelu asked, holding out a data pad. “We have a wide variety of professional companions to choose from. Each are garneted to be wonderful company and are versed in a multiple forms of pleasuring to cater to any taste or need. Take your time and have a look, there is no rush. If you have any questions I’m here to answer them.” Zeb took the pad and started to look at who was on offer.

Leelu gave him another charming smile, picked up her drink and turned her attention to the other side of the room, watching as a new dancer, a male Anzati, took to the stage. Affectively, giving the Lasat some privacy too look over the pictures without her presents being off putting. 

Zeb silently gazed at the many beings available to spend time with. A number of Twi’lek’s in verging colours, A Reptilian Barabel, some furred and Non-furred Bimm, a few Rodian, some other species he knew by sight but not name. Both males and females alike up for his attention. The attended was right… they did have a lot of choice on offer. But still, just like before every pretty face did nothing for him, that gaping hunger in his gut calling out desperately for something he knew he couldn’t have… he was just about to give up randomly pick someone… when a pair of eye’s caught his. Zeb paused, studding the photo more carefully.

A Human male. The only one he’d seen available for hire anywhere. Light skin tone and blondish hair…. And a pair of hazel eyes that look a lot like the persons he was trying desperately not to think about.

The Lasat felt a tingle through his body. What could of almost been a choir of intergalactic voices singing in his ears as understanding now truly dawned on him; to what it was he’d been looking for all this time. Zeb felt excitement and shame at himself all at once. What the hell had happened on that moon to do this to him… he never expected that night to… mean anything… at least… not enough to make him crave the touch of a human who happened to be an enemy. Leelu saw his staring at the pad, she turned back and smiled widely.

“Have you found someone you like?” she asked. Zeb had half a mind to say no and continue looking. He shouldn’t go down that road. But the more he looked, the more he wanted. The big male turned the pad so the woman could see. Her eye’s seemed to sparkle with happiness when she saw the man.  
“Ah! You have good taste, my good sir. He’s what we like to call a… ‘Freelance specialist’.”

“I thought it was illegal for humans to be involved with other species?” Zeb questioned. The Empire took a very dim view on humans mixing their genetics with other races, it was widely known that those who dared get involved with a Human, usually ended up in prison with their lover or even in some extreme cases shot. Woe betide anyone who dared have a child of mixed bloodlines. But Leelu merely waved her hand dismissively, not seeming at all concerned.

“The law states that Humans my not involve themselves, marry and procreate with another species. As long as it is not publicly know or displayed… The empire tends to look the other way when it comes to… simple physical enjoyment or experience. Unless of course you’re someone of importance that needs to be made an example of. For us more common people, as a rule, they don’t ask, we don’t tell.” She shrugged.

“I see…” the striped skinned alien said, still a little sceptical as he looked back at the humans picture. His mind a torrent of strange mixed feeling. His desire to know what it would be like to be with a Human, apprehension at the possibility of getting caught, his guilt for wanting it because of what happened on that moon. He scowled… perhaps he shouldn’t… After all, this man didn’t look anything like the other human he craved… If only his hair were a little longer… and he had that beautifully groomed facial hair…

“Is there anything we can do to improve his appearance for you?” Leelu spoke up after seeing him frown.  
“Hun?” The Lasat’s ears perked up, an excited jump in his chest at the woman’s words.  
“At this establishment we like to cater for all our clients’ needs. So if there is anything we can change or provide to enhance your experience, we will do everything in our power to accommodate you.” She said with a very charming smile, taking up her other pad, ready to take notes. Zeb couldn’t believe his luck, this was too good to be true…

“Anything I want hun?” He asked for conformation.   
“within reason.” She nodded.  
The Rebel ran a large hand over his face and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Paying to screw a human who had the most tenuous likeness to his adversary was one thing… but paying to augment his little fantasy? To make him look more like the Agent? Would that be going too far? Probably. He was already so far down this dangerous hole… dare he throw all caution and good sense to the wind and just go for it? Why not? If he was going to sin, he might as well make it a dozy. 

“Don’t suppose you have an… ISB Uniform, doya?” Zeb asked quietly, avoiding her eye’s and feeling a little heat rise in his cheeks. “The kind agents wear? With the chest armour?”  
“I can tell you without looking that we do,” She chuckled and typed away. “Empire officers are surprisingly popular.” Zeb breathed a small sigh of relief, at least that hadn’t seemed like an odd request. “What else can we do for you? We can change his eye colour? Place tattoos or markings of some kind? Would you like his hair coloured? shorter? Longer? But please, keep in mind that depending on your requests it may take a while to fulfil them.” She explained. Zeb nodded in understanding… still debating and losing with himself on whether or not he should do this….

“No markings… hairs colour’s okay… eye’s too… but is it possible to… have his hair a bit longer and…” Zeb stalled, catching his bottom lip between his sharp fang. Could he ask for this? Should he? He knew in his hart he shouldn’t. Yet he could almost see the man in his minds eye. His hart was pounding in his chest just thinking about it. That Itch so close to being scratched…

“Yes?” the lavender skinned alien pressed. “If your felling hesitant about a request, please don’t be. I’ve heard it all before, nothing has surprised or shocked me in a long while.” Leelu giggled lightly, taking a sip from her glass. Her calm and reassuring attitude, settled some of the Lasats nerves. No wonder she was an attendant if she made everyone feel this relaxed in her presents and able to revile their most secret and wanted desires to her.

“Sideburns.” Zeb said simply, raising his hands a motioning where he wanted them. “Big ass, but really tidy sideburns. Same colour as his hair. Clean shaven round the mouth and chin.” Leelu nodded in understanding, typing the request into her notes.  
“Is there anything in particular you would like in the room? All suites come with a clean room and stocked with an array of, lubrication, toys and basic bondage gear. We do have a more fully equipped suite for that kind of thing if your interested?” the woman offered. Zeb could only imagine what a fully equipped bondage room would look like. But shook his head.  
“Nah, basic room’s fine, not really my thing.”

“Very well then, and how long were you planning on spending with us sir?” Leelu questioned. Clearly wanting to know how long to remove the companion form availability and how much to charge him for their time and services.  
“The night.” The large male informed her. As it wasn’t his cash he might as well splash out.

“Very good, sir.” She grinned happily. “You’ll be pleased to know, we serve a complimentary breakfast for all our overnight patrons. Served down here in the lounge before you leave.” Zeb snorted. Of all the ridiculous things, she was making this place sound like a bed and breakfast hotel rather than a brothel. Perhaps that’s why this place was so different to everything else in his area, judging form the size of the building and the many other people in the lounge, this place clearly did good business.

“Is there anything else?” The purple skinned female asked, her green eye’s bright with eagerness to help. Zeb shook his large head.  
“No… just that. Please.”  
“Well then, in that case, while I personally go and tend to your companion, Please, Enjoy the floor show and help yourself to food and drink. I’ll return to fetch you when he’s ready to receive you.” Leelu said, she gave another one of her brilliantly radiant smiles. She took her empty glass and pads and swiftly left with a graceful turn. 

Zeb watched as she went to the bar, put her glass down and indicate to the barmen to go over and take another order form him. Zeb had to admit, he was feeling a little peckish. Or was it excitement? Nausea maybe? He couldn’t tell, but when the barmen came over to take his empty glass. Zeb ordered a light snack of Sulerian meat balls and another drink.

The Lasat hated waiting at the best of times but this time it was killing him. His mind swinging form eager anticipation to utter guilt and shame for himself. The food was more a distraction than anything. Trying to keep his mind form looking too deeply into his reason for doing this. The dish went down without touching the sides, not really having tasted it. He sat and absently watched the dancers as they came and went on the stage… 

Zeb lost track of time, he couldn’t recall how long he’d been sitting there in that comfortable chair, but his ears perked up when he saw Leelu re-enter the lounge area. She waved to a few new patrons and made her way over to his table. The excitement building within him with each step she took. She gave a small bow and smiled, her green eye’s glinting in the low light.

“Your room and companion are ready for you. If you’d care to follow me?” she said with a sweep of her arm. Zeb felt his legs give a little wobble as he stood. Sexual desire and anxiety were a potent mix. He steadily followed the tiny lady through the doors that lead up to the guest suits. Even back here the décor was classy, the colours changing to deep blues and silvers. Boarding a lift they travelled to the 4th floor. Zeb silently followed her down a hallway, numbered doors lining the walls. Each step sent his emotions churning in his gut.

“Here we are. This is your room for the evening sir.” Leelu said brightly, halting at one of the many doors. “If you need anything more, there is an intercom by the door, a servant will bring you anything you wish. I hope you have a wonderful time.”  
“Yeah… thanks fer ya help.” He murmured, looking at the door like it was about to suck him into a black hole. 

“Your welcome sir. Please. Enjoy.” She chirped and promptly turned on her heel and returned to the lift.  
Zeb was left in the silent corridor only the faint sound of the music coming from behind the door. With a deep breath the Lasat pressed the lock and the door opened…


	2. The Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb get to finely meet his companion for the evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no porn just yet... next chapter... i promise!

Garazeb Orrelios stepped through the sliding double door, it hissed quietly shut behind him. Sharp hearing picking up the click of the locking mechanism. The former Royal captain cast an eye around the room. It was spacious and just as tastefully decorated as the rest of the brothel. An enormous bed in dark silk sheets against the wall to his left. Surrounded by lit, glass shelves. All stocked with an impressive collection of different sex toys, bottles of ointment, oils and lotions. 

Soft instrumental music played in the background, the lights in the room lowered to a more ambiance enhancing level. The big wasn’t too bothered about his surrounding’s, the aliens’ eyes were drawn to the figure standing before the large window opposite him. In an at ease stance, back ridged, hands clasped behind his back. The light catching his blond hair, neatly swept back in the regulation Imperial style. Zeb felt his mouth go dry…

“I must say… I never expected to see the likes of you here.” The figure spoke, his accented voice cool and confident as he looked over his shoulder. “Tell me? Just who are you? A Fellow agent? A spy? Or perhaps you are… Rebel scum?!” He purred as he turned fully to face the Lasat.

Zeb found himself rooted to the floor as he studied the human before him. The resemblance to the ISB agent was there, but not perfect by any means. His face was not as square, his sideburns didn’t have that stylish little intend either side. This man’s nose more rounded than straight and his lips… they were a entirely a different shape. But from a distance… anyone would mistake him for Kallus. But even though there were flaws… the dark allure of this facsimile drew the former guardsmen in. that hunger, that nagging itch crying out to be scratched and feed.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!” The human growled playfully in a practices script, the man’s voice was a quite different from the agents, same ascent but his tone just… wasn’t right. Kallus’s voice was deeper… much richer… more appealing… it was such a shame because he found it was more than a little distracting. Zeb couldn’t have that.

“Don’t…” Zeb said quietly as he slowly stepped closer. The companion was actually about the same height as his counterpart. The bigger male loomed over him, the human so small. Delicate compared to the burly alien. Yet the blond man was completely unafraid and simply raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
“Don’t what, Rebel?” He asked promptly, still in Agent character mode. 

“Talk.” The Lasat said gruffly coming to stand directly in front of the human. “Don’t talk.” He ordered. Desperate to not wanting to shatter this tantalizing illusion, it was so close to what he wanted. The fair haired man gave a slight smirk of his lips, one painfully like that of the man he unknowingly imitated and nodded curtly. Accepting the request without question and remaining in his relaxed military stance. Obediently waiting further instruction while looking up at Zeb. 

Those eye’s… the ones that had caught his attention. That looked so similar to the human he seemed to crave looked up at him with openness and trust. Conveying so much without speaking a word. Those eye’s that reminded the Lasat of morning summer sunlight, shining through fresh honey. Warm, fluid and crystal clear… and so easy to get lost in.

Zeb raised a large clawed hand, slowly he brushed down one blond sideburn with the backs of his fingers. The human closed his eyes and lent slightly into the gentle touch. The Rebel could feel the need in him grow when the doppelganger turned his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss against the Lasat knuckles. It was at that moment that any hesitation or doubt flew out of the window.

Cupping his companions face, the bigger male lowered himself on his legs. He ran his lips tenderly over the humans before giving in and tasting him. The kiss was gentle and extremely cautious. Zeb’s mouth was much larger than the humans and equipped with much sharper teeth. One wrong move and he could accidentally cut the poor man to ribbons. That would put a nasty dampener on things…

Yet the human responded without any fear, a pleased little sigh escaped him and ran his small hot wet tongue across the aliens mouth. The Lasat rumbled lowly and deepened the kiss, pulling the human closer with his other hand so they were flush together. Gloved hands swept up his muscular arms to rest gently on Zeb’s thick neck. 

It made the Lasat shiver in delight at the sensation of soft black leather ruffling the fine, soft fuzz of his skin. The hard armour against his chest, the texture of the stiff military uniform. The brush fair haired bristles against his face. It was all so… thrilling. Like he was right back there on that light forsaken moon… with Kallus in his arms. By the gods how he’d wanted that again…

With a deep growl, Zeb stooped, picking up the Human companion by the backs of his thighs with ridiculous ease. The blond let out a surprised squeak that turned into a light chuckle. Those small, covered hands caressed Zeb’s face with such gentle affection it had the Lasat purring like a kitten. The human lent down, engaging the bigger males mouth again in a slow and sensual kiss. Eagerly exploring the aliens mouth with a probing but careful tongue. 

The former Royal guard walked them over to the luxurious bed. Placing a knee on the soft mattress, Zeb carefully lay his companion down on his back and set about removing the uniform. Letting himself just imagine that this body he was about to enjoy belonged to someone else….


	3. Just a Matter of Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually happened on that frozen moon before Zeb and Kallus were rescued... Soldiers know what it takes to survive....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There needs to be more pornz of these two... I'm serious... wheres all the juicy stuff! We need more hot Man/Alien action! i can't be the only one craving this?!
> 
> i adore the muttonchop ship...
> 
> better pornz coming in later chapter....
> 
> PS. i was so tired when going over this... if its rubish... let me know so i can go over it again.  
> cheers!

The Geonosian moon… 1 month ago…

They’d fallen asleep together, the storms cold drawing them close in their sorry little alcove. Both being’s desperate for warmth and protection from the bitter wind, they had moved as far back into the outcropping as possible. The little glowing meteorite was only just staving off the worst of the chill. They were a sorry pair and both could see the vicious cosmic humour in their situation… even if they didn’t speak of it….

Both were well trained soldiers, Zeb and Kullus knew if either of them had a hope of getting of this moon alive, they had to do what they could to stay warm. Gradually they had moved closer and closer, till they were huddled together, shoulder to shoulder. Each using the other to shield and wind break. Kallus observed that the Lasat was a lot more tolerant of the cold because of his fuzzy, fur covered skin and freakishly hot body temperature. The human envied his adversary and his evolutionary advantages.

Sleep overtook them both quickly enough. A combination of the cold and their earlier escapades having drained their strength. Unconsciously ,they both were drawn to each other, latching onto the closest source of warmth available. Kallus lent into the alien, pressing into the Lasat broad, muscular chest. Zeb instinctually wrapped his arms around the smaller body, securely holding the smaller warm blooded being close. Each, unknowingly, providing the other with a lifeline of heat and physical contact.

Sometime later, the storm’s rage begun to gradually die down. What once was a torrent of icy winds and frozen water became a gentle silent snowfall. Neither of the castaways knew what exactly had startled them back into the land of the living, but it paled to insignificance when the two of them slowly woke up to find themselves in a most compromising of positions.

Kallus was practically in the Rebels lap, straddling the Lasat’s thick thigh, even with a bound and dodgy leg... his hips had been unconsciously shifting and rubbing shamelessly against the alien. Zeb was by no mean an innocent either, he had the fingers of one hand buried in the humans soft straw coloured hair… the other hand on Kallus’s bottom. But not only had he just been gripping his adversaries posterior, but he had been greedily kneading the firm flesh beneath his clawed fingers.

It took both males only seconds to realise exactly what was going on…

Zeb had humiliation starting to roll over him… of all the people in the universe to be groping. He’d never be able to look at the Agent in battle again. That was going to cause some problems… Yet the horrid feeling quickly fled and Zeb suddenly thought that he actually must still be asleep and having one hell of an inappropriate dream… because the next thing that happened was that Kallus slowly sat himself up, one hand caressing his leg as the human lent forward…. made an Ashla forsaken purring noise in his ear. Then to make matters worse… the man took the thin edge of the lobe between his teeth and nipped it sharply. 

The Lasat gasped at the sensation of a hot mouth and teeth on his sensitive earlobe. It quickly turned into a throaty groan because that… that was the common way Lasats’ indicated to a partner they wanted to mate. And that hand had started to travel up the inside of his leg… How the hell had the human known about that? Just how did he know how to replicate his peoples mating calls? More to the point… why was he doing it? 

Zeb was stunned still when the Agent persisted further and started making a low, almost growl in the back of his throat. Its soft soothing tone, almost a clicking sound, coupled with the man stroking his leg and starting to run his nose over the aliens facial hair was almost too much. For the Rebel, it was the equivalent of Human just coming right out and saying ‘I want you to fuck me really hard. Right now.’ A sudden deep, hot anger rose within the Lasat, what kind of twisted game was Kallus playing?!

Zeb was really in no mood to be fooled around with, the Lasat bared his teeth and roared, pushing the startled human away. Slamming him on his back into alcoves floor, claws hands digging into the hard ground either side of the humans head. Kallus cried out, wincing in pain as he was roughly thrown into the cold hard ground, his leg thrumming sharply in protest. Surprisingly, the Agent didn’t seem to care about the harsh treatment, apart form pulling a pained face. In fact, he didn’t say a word in rebuttal… Kallus only looked up at Zeb with half lidded, warm honey eye’s and, to the Rebels complete astonishment, made that intoxicating purr again.

The striped alien was left quite perplexed and more then sceptical about what the ISB officer was doing. Zeb lent down over the smaller being, his bigger body covering the humans easily, his sharp teeth still on show in a display of strength. He growled threateningly, a universal warning to stop messing around. The sound so low and deep that it travelled through the still air between them, the human could feel it in his chest. Kallus drew in a shuddering breath and actually arched his back in need. The sight and sound were unexpectedly erotic to the alien, leaving the Lasat utterly flummoxed.

Save for his heavy breathing, Kallus silently raised his hand. Cautious gloved fingers caressed the aliens lips, tracing their shape with a feather light touch. Zeb narrowed his eye’s scrutinizing the strange look on the humans face before the human slid his hand around his neck and lifted himself up, licking his blue tinted lips slowly… the Bigger male stilled at the strangely captivating sight. Still, he was weary about just what the man was planning…

Zeb wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he never expected the human to gently run his moist pump mouth delicately over his. Not exactly a kiss, but it was a tantalizingly intimate gesture never the less. The man’s hot breath tickling his furred skin as he moved softly over them. Tension ever so slowly started to drip form the warriors frame as the agent continued to purr and caressed his lips… Zeb found he couldn’t resist the temptation to reciprocate.

He herd the Human make a soft pleased noise before tentatively increasing his moves. Zeb felt himself responding to this non-make out more favourably then he thought possible. The simple touch of sensitive, soft skin was quite invigorating. His yellow eyes slid closed, one large clawed hand slowly moved down. Hesitant but curious fingers brushing the dark woollen uniform covered body. The blond man beneath him shuddered, Zeb felt the humans stuttering breath and his hips jerk wildly.

Zeb hissed at the fleeting pain, when Kallus caught his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. But instead of the Rebel being angry, the Lasat gave a lustful moan, enjoying the sweet mix of pleasure and pain. The ISB Agents hummed as his hot wet tongue ventured out to gently sooth over the tiny bleeding wound, licking away the drops of purplish blood that rose to tender skin. Yet another cultural que to the alien that Kallus really, really wanted to fuck. How did The Imperial know about these things?

Zebs sensitive hearing could detect the other males increased hart beat, even his sent had changed so dramatically. The alien warrior knew the smell of humans arousal so well after years of being crewed with Kannen, he came to learnt very quickly the sent markers for a horny human were, Right now Kallus was a pheromone factory. Yet the Lasat was still so dumbfounded by his mood. Why was the human acting like this? Surely the blond couldn’t be attracted to him? Not a few hours ago they were fighting to the death and now here Kallus was, on his back and practically begging to be taken by the Rebel, asking for it as if he were one of Zeb’s own people.

The former Captain of the Royal guard groaned helplessly in frustration. Kallus was giving him all the signals, It just baffled the Lasat just how and why he would want to do this with him? Kallus had to know what he was doing right? He hadn’t eaten or drunk anything to make him go doo-lally, and Zeb was pretty sure the warm rock thing wasn’t the cause either. The human wouldn’t just happen to be making these particular set of noises for no reason would he? He had to of known what they all meant? 

Zeb pulled away from the man, Kallus was still breathing hard, still with that look of desperation on his face. The warrior carefully cupped the humans face, studying his reaction closely. The blond agents eye’s rolled back into his head, humming in approval. The Imperials pail skin was like ice against Zeb’s palm. Kallus sighed contently as he lent into the warm touch…

Warmth. That was it. It had to be. It suddenly all made sense. It was by far the only rational explanation Zeb could come up with. The human was freezing, suffering much more profoundly form the cold than himself. His light flesh taking on an almost blue hue now. He was just clearly desperate to get warm anyway possible… Even if it meant trying to seduce his Rebel adversary.

Zeb let out an annoyed huff, finely understanding what all this was about. He was about to tell the human he was flattered but to pack it in. He’d offer to hold the human, get him off the floor to minimize his heat loss if it meant Kallus would stop teasing him. It was a good plan… till what Kallus did next made Zeb think twice. 

The Agent rolled his hips purposefully slowly against the alien. Letting Zeb know about the hard length currently trapped in his trousers. Kallus whimpering pleadingly, a gloved hands moved to his uniform neck. Fingers fumbling from cold as he quickly unhooked and pulled open his collar with a yank. The fair haired man tilted his head back, bearing his venerable throat in a sign of complete submission… the look in his eyes said only one thing… ‘please’

The embers in Zebs veins were now being fanned into a fire. It was all to much. Kallus’s stimulating calls and open displays of sexual desire ticked all the right boxes for the Lasat. The striped alien licked his lips hungrily, seeing the humans pail neck offered so freely to him, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, tendons tight and veins close to the skin pulsed in a seductive rhythm.

The former guardsman growled deeply, leaning down to trace the pulse point with his hungry mouth. The human gasped sharply, hands clutching the Lasat’s broad shoulders tightly. Zeb’s large rough tongue came out to swipe across the humans throat, tasting the man’s skin. The blond moaned so sensually that Zeb could resist grinding his hips down and rubbing hard against the smaller male. Kallus actually let out a high pitched whined of complete pleasure. The noise causing the Rebel’s now very hard member to throb painfully in its jump suite.

The bigger male groaned in frustrated pleasure, he opened his mouth wide and placing his sharp teeth against the human’s soft unprotected skin. Zeb carefully scraped his fangs over the delicate flesh, enough just to indent but not break the skin. Kallus breath hitched and he gasped wantonly, clawing at the rebels back. Yet the Agent made no move to stop him, only gave a sweet sighing moan, stretching his neck further while he continuing rub against the solid muscular body as best he could. 

The knowledge that Zeb could so easily bite down and just rip his mans throat out was darkly intoxicating. It put him in such a position of unbridled power over the smaller injured human. The Agent was freely offered him his life. The Imperial giving up his dominance and control, relinquishing both to Zeb. Telling him without words that he was the one in charge here, that he was the Lasat’s to do with as he wanted… 

Zeb found he was really starting to want to shred the clothing off the Agents slender body so he could get full access to him… explore more skin with his tongue and teeth. The Lasats clawed fingers scrapping roughly over the chest armour and uniform cloth as he imagined the feel of his skin beneath. It was just such a blasted shame it was so cold the Rebel thought sourly. The former Captain knew the Human would not survive very long without the protection of is clothing in if he did remove them for any length of time. They’d just have to make do… 

When all was said and done… Zeb really did want Kallus to make it off this rock alive. He was telling the truth when he said he wanted him to heal so they could have a proper rematch. It wasn’t often the former Captain of the Guard found an opponent worthy of battle. He didn’t want him to die like this. So he would help him out. One fellow soldier lending a hand to another…

The two shifted slightly, Zeb readjusting on his balance on his knees. Reaching down to the humans backside, large hand easily elevating it, enabling them to get close and be stimulated by more meaningful friction. It also served to take some of the pressure off the man’s injured leg. The Rebel could see in the Blonds face scrunching in discomfort as all his unaided writhing was starting to get painful for him.

Bracing one forearm on the ground by the humans head, the other holding the Agents hips against his own, the Lasat took control and started to move. He growled deeply, an animal like sound at the wonderful sensation. Zeb closed his eyes, the clawed had by the humans head snaked into the fair hair, the Rebel returning his hot mouth to the mans exposed neck to nip and suck the tender flesh greedily. 

Kallus somewhat clumsily, managed to hook his good leg around the alien’s waist, aiding in improving their closeness. Much to Zeb’s amusement, it seemed the human was quite a vocal lover. Every time they ground together the man would cry out, moan, hiss, pant and gasp wordlessly nonsense. The Imperial loosing himself completely in the maddening friction between them. It not only brought warmth, but indescribable sinful pleasure to his frozen body. 

Rutting against each other, the pair found their rhythm and had them both worked up in mere moments. Zeb leaveing the reddened bruised flesh of Kallus’s neck to lick along his jaw and back to his lips. The alien rumbled, enjoying the sensation when the humans gloved hands swept up muscular striped arms, hard armoured shouldered and thick neck. The long fingers brushed softly against pointed ears and they moved to cradle the Lasats face. Thumbs gently brushing through the bristly purple hair on his fellow castaways cheeks. The blond looked up at him, nothing but utter need and desire in his darkened brown eye’s. 

The Rebels was suddenly mesmerized by the way Kallus would bit and worry his bottom lip and how he moaned so utterly shamelessly. The alien gave a particularly hard roll of his hips to make him do it again. Oh, how Zeb wished he could bury himself inside this human. The man was turning out to be a kiffing slut, the way he chewed on those shapely lips or made such cock teasing beautiful little noises.

Their movements begun to increase rapidly. The humping becoming more vigorous and intense as they started to chase their ultimate pleasure. Tension building in their bodies, aching to be released. Zeb tried to be mindful, he was a lot stronger then the injured human, if he was too rough he could hurt him further, but those perfect sounds the blond male made and the way his slender body moved just right against his, drove the Lasat to thrust and grind almost brutality against The Agent. Clawed fingers digging roughly into flesh and hair. Letting himself imagining he was fucking the human deeply instead of being frustratingly trapped behind layers of clothing.

For his part, Kallus didn’t seem to care at all about the roughness , he only threw his head back in rapture and eagerly took all of what Zeb gave him. His passionate desperate gasps starting to come more quickly, signalling that he was nearing his end. Till at last, the Human came with a shuddering cry, arching almost painfully beneath the Alien Rebel. Fingers curling tightly into his partners shoulders and choking out a loud, horse cry that echoed in the alcove. The sound carried out across the empty snowy wastes. That amazingly rich, attractive voice a pure song in the Lasat’s ears. 

A few moments of hard, unforgiving thrusts later, Zeb too reached completion. A vicious snarl tearing from his throat, he came just as hard. His razor like teeth scraping against soft skin on Kallus’s throat a little too hard. In his endorphin filled fuzzy brain he’d not realised what he’d done, this time he broke the surface with a few tiny scratches. A shameful, even joyful thrill coursed through the alien. He purred darkly at the taste of crimson coppery blood on his tongue. It was so bad of him… yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. The blond human hissed from the sharp pain, but it only heightened the rolling pleasure flowing through his whole body and he clung to the Lasat like a life line…

The two remained where they were, pressed together, catching their breaths while bodies twitched against one another in superb residual pleasure. After a short while and gathering some of his senses back, guilt did start to creep into his brain slowly… as penance, Zeb tenderly licked the marks he’d made on the mans neck, cleaning away the small drops of blood that welled on the surface. Covertly enjoying the flavour and vulnerability of the being below him. It wasn’t long before the small nicks stopped bleeding and the wounds started to heal on their own. 

Well… that certainly warmed them up…. The Lasat though, snorting a laugh out to himself.

Zeb sat up slowly with a grunt, gently lowering the human as he went and releasing his hair from his grip. He was left feeling very satisfied with himself and indescribably relaxed. Even if he was not looking forward to the irritation of sticky jizz clinging to his fur or to later cleaning up the dried mess in his shorts. Yet when the Rebel gazed down at the Imperial he’d just dry humped, he found that what his yellow eye’s saw… made all that discomfort well worth it…

Even though the human was still fully clothed, Zeb found the sight possibly one of the most erotic things he’d ever see. Kallus was lying there on the ground, with his collar open and lose around his shapely bare neck. Cheeks flushed pink, his once dangerously blue lips returned to their enticing peachy hue. That perfect hair in complete disarray. The man panting hard and looking completely ravaged. 

Zeb felt his cock give a mighty jolt of appreciation at the image. It was without doubt, a memory that would be seared into his brain forever. The Alien cursed again this blasted moon and it’s pocksie-force -forsaken cold. What a joy it could have been to really make this Agent scream in ecstasy under him. It was such a crying shame…

Zeb sighed pushing those thought out of his mind. This ‘thing’ that had just happened between them, as much fun as it had been… it had been about nothing more than survival. That’s all. The human knowing that he’d likely died if he didn’t do something to warmed himself up. So like any good soldier, he used what was available to him to his advantage. Namely. Using Zeb. 

Not that the Lasat really had anything to complaining about. He knew what he was getting into. It was his choice to indulge the human in his method of warming up. He could quite have easily just knocked him back and just said no. It wasn’t like he didn’t get anything out of it, he hadn’t felt that riled up in years. Not to mention Kallus seemed to know all the right buttons to push to turn him on. It ad been great… But still… it didn’t stop him feeling just a little bit… well… used…. 

Without a word, Zeb he reached over and reluctantly fastened the man’s collar before sitting back down onto the cold ground. Without a word he pulled Kallus back up and into his side. The human groaned in protest but let out a himself be moved, still a little to dazed to really think for himself. Zeb felt a little proud of himself for that, pleased that the high and mighty Agent wouldn’t likely forget their time together in a hurry. 

Said Human lent against Zeb heavily, arms folding against his armoured chest, hands tucked into his armpits. Kallus shifted slightly, shuffling as close as possible to the Lasat. Pressing himself as close to the strong body and available heat as he could. A quiet yawn escaped the human, he hand making a reappearance to cover his mouth politely before he settled. The Big alien watched as a blond head rested against his shoulder and closed his eye’s. Karabast. That yawn had been…. Kiffing Adorable…

The Lasat warrior, studied the man for a long moment, watching as the humans face relaxed, once again succumbing to the siren call of sleep. Carefully, Zeb wrap a massive arm around the Agents shoulders offering a little more of a warm shield against some the never ending cold. With natural dexterity, the Lasat reached out and grasped the glowing meteorite with his toes and brought it closer, picking it up and dropping it in the Humans lap.

The two of them had not spoken a word through the whole intimate exchange. Their forbidden and inappropriate liaison conducted in wordless looks and sound. It was for the best the Rebel thought. Words were sometimes inadequate things that could cloud rather than clear a topic. They more than often made things far more complicated than they were. What they’d done together was very simple, basic survival solution. 

They both knew that, there was no reason to try and talk about it like it was an awkward or big, life altering thing that happened. It wasn’t at all complicated… it hadn’t even been real sex after all…

It wasn’t long before the two of them both fell once more into uneasy but slightly warmer sleep.

The next time they woke up, the two of them were startled enough to flail about in a panic, childishly shoving each other briefly before settling back together for warmth. As they waked to investigate who had come for them, neither of them mentioned ‘it’. Kallus said nothing when Zeb placed his hand on the Agents waist and felt the humans body moving against his. Even when it came to their goodbye… not a hit or mention of it was made. Why would it? It wasn’t like it was important…

Just before he left, Zeb turned to the human, clasped his before him and gave the Agent the customary farewell of a Royal Guardsmen. Reserved for brother Warriors who’d fought with honour, because in the end, the ISB agent had. He’d saved his life that day. Zeb didn’t know if he was deluding himself, It was quite possible, but he thought he could also see the potential good within the human. He wasn’t all that bad for an Imperial, he just needed to have the chance to explore that fact for himself.

However the Rebel had not been prepared for when Kallus stepped away from the shadows and into the light to return the gesture. The sun’s rays illuminating his handsome face and lighting his eye’s. Turning those honey orbs into the most glorious shade of gold… they were stunning…

Zeb felt his hart clench in his chest, the memory of those eyes looking up at him with such need… The feel of the smaller body gyrating against his… gloved hands clinging desperately to him… the sent of the blonds arousal… the taste of the Agents skin and blood on his lips…

The Lasat quickly turned and ran to the Phantom, leaving the man behind with the transponder and meteorite before he did something really stupid… like throw the man over his shoulder to just rescue him anyway… or just slamming the human against the rock face and dry hump him into oblivion jet again… or take him back to the Ghost and really screw him into his bunk… 

He shook his head as he ran, he was being ridiculous, after all, what happens on a frozen moon, stays on a frozen moon… or at least… that’s what was supposed to happen…


	4. In The Harsh Light Of Day…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Zeb's fling with his Kallus Lookalike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying this! cant wait to see what happens in the next season pf Rebels. till then... fanfic will be our sustenance 
> 
> i put this up late... and a little drunk... so if it reads really bad... let me know so i can take a look
> 
> cheers!

Zeb work up slowly, his senses coming back one at a time. First his hearing, long ears flicked back and forth as they detected the faint music and the sound of someone other than his own breathing. Unfamiliar smells trickled in to his dozing brain told him he was not on the Ghost. The sensation of silken sheets against his furred skin and of a warm naked body laying next to his confirming it. The Lasat cracked open a bright green eye, an uncontrollable yawn escaping him before he finely reach full alertness. 

 

His gaze wandered down to the man on top of him and for one fleeting, hart stopping moment, Zeb actually though the person beside him was the ISB Agent. Till his brain caught up with him, metaphorically slapped him and reminded him exactly where he was and who was in the bed with him. The human companion who’s time he’d bought lay half draped over the Rebels much larger form. Once immaculately neat blond hair now in complete disarray. Face pressed into his arm and hidden mostly from view… without the clear physical differences showing… Zeb really could almost fool himself into thinking it was the Imperial officer beside him…

 

It was early in the morning, he suns had not even risen yet, but their light starting to bleed into the sky and paint it with its fiery colours. The Lasat was content to simply lie there for a while, watched him sleep for long moments, lost in thought. Just wistful pretending it was the human male he’d had been stranded with. Zeb was slowly beginning to realize he was in trouble. He shouldn’t have done this. He was treading in dangerous water. If the others found out… if Kallus found out… neither outcome promised to be pleasant. Just how would he ever explain it? To either party?

 

Yet the large alien could not deny, even to himself, what he was feeling, no matter how much he wish it wasn’t so. It was grossly inappropriate and hopeless to even contemplate. He was a stupid old fool. Kallus was Loyal to the Empire and besides… one night of not-quite-sex was not going to change that. Besides, the only reason they’d been physical in the first place was because the human was freezing to death. Kallus wouldn’t have engaged the Rebel like that for any other reason than survival. As a rule… humans did not find his kind attractive.

 

Still, the Lasat guard captain couldn’t help his foolish mind and hart swoon over those honey eye’s, golden hair and that luscious smooth voice… or the way the man had know just how to purr and bite. Even after everything Kallus had done, Lasan, Minister Tua and who knew what else he’d done in the name of the galactic empire; Zeb’s traitorous hart had started to pine for the one person he really shouldn’t.

 

Zeb gave a huffing sigh, silently scolding himself on how stupid he was being over this. He thought a night of no hold bars nooky would get his mind free from these thoughts… it only seemed to have made things worse. Unable to stop himself Zeb carefully raked his fingers through the soft blond locks. Gently smoothing them back into place, returning it to its tidy imperial standard style. The Lasat smirked to himself, he would bet credits Kallus was a neat freak. He’d likely hate it if anything (even his hair) was out of place.

 

The gentle touch caused the human in the bed to stir. The companion roused slowly with a short yawn of his own. He looked up blearily for a moment before he snapped back into work mode. It tore at the Lasat’s hart to see it was not the face of the Agent. Yes, the man beside him was handsome for a Human and made up to look like Kallus, but it just… It just wasn’t the same… it just made him feel guilty…

 

The companion sat up, tucking his legs under him. The human expression one of pleasant tranquillity as he looked at him expectantly. Zeb eyed him back, awkwardness growing as the human just sat there in silence.

 

“What? You gonna just sit there and stare at me?” Zeb grumbled in annoyance, the man just smiled with a small laugh and politely reminded him via some simple charades that Zeb had told him not to talk. Realization dawning, Zeb felt like an idiot. The Lasat couldn’t believe he had let that slip his mind. The man was still following orders given to him last night. “Oh, Karabast. I’m sorry, I forgot,” Zeb said running his hand over his face. “It’s okay, You can talk now.”

 

“Thank you,” The companion said with possibly the brightest of smiles. “And may I wish a very Good morning to you.” Zeb glanced outside, the suns were starting to properly rise now.  
“Mornin’ to you too.” Zeb returned softly, wondering what The Agent would look like if he smiled like that.

 

The Blond man turned and stretched as he stood from the bed, Zeb taking the opportunity to admire the smooth skin and lean form. This human was a lot squishier then Kallus… Lean but softer shape. Not nearly as much hard muscle as the trained agent… Zeb had been able to feel that even through the layers of cloth. But regardless, of their differences this man had been more then enjoyable a bed mate. Zeb just couldn’t get over how the species looked so venerable when naked. Yet Zeb knew from experience just how resilient they could be.

 

“Would you like a caf? Juice? Tea?” The human asked suddenly, bringing the Lasat back from his thoughts.  
“Augh…. Tea. Please.” Zeb replied. He watched from the bed as the naked blond man set about making the hot beverages. Zeb content just to sit and watch. The companion brought the drinks back, handed one to the Rebel before climbing back into the bed, sliding beneath the warm smooth sheets.

 

Zeb sipped his sweet tea, he glanced at the human who was doing the same. He wondered what it would be like to wake up with Kallus… and not have to worry about himself getting punched. Would he be a morning person? Zeb got the feeling he was. Likely got up to train and hone those impressive fighting skills. Did he drink Caff or Tea? He hoped Tea, he never much cared for the bitterness of caff.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had an evening like that before.” The human beside him suddenly spoke up, drawing the aliens attention.  
“I’m sorry?” Zeb asked.  
“Last night. Never had a session like that before.” He smiled impishly. Zeb raised a brow ridge.  
“You’re a companion. This is kinda what you do, isn’t it?” the Lasat said slowly, feeling like he was missing something.

 

“Yes but, what I mean is,” The man chuckled lightly, siting round so he could look Zeb in the eye. the sheets falling form his smooth pale pink skin. “The truth is that I often get clients asking for the ISB Officer, and when I do I can expect a bit of role play, someone wanting to be dominated by an authority figure. Someone wanting to hurl abuse at me while they roger me into the next millennium to get all their anger out.” He said shaking his head. “One or the other… But I’ve never had what you gave me last night.” 

 

“And just what am I supposed to have given?” Zeb asked, raising a brow ridge.  
“Tenderness.” The human said with a genuine wistful look on his face. “You were… so considerate… gentle…. I’d go almost as far as to say loving.” He was quiet for a moment before regarding the Lasat with a curious eye.  
“Now what’s with the look?” Zeb scowled.

 

“I was just thinking, I’m actually a little jealous I think.” The man said with a sad smile.  
“Of who?” The Rebel frowned, taking a sip of his tea. This was becoming the strangest post coitus talk ever.  
“Of the man you want… The ISB officer. You were very specific about how I looked, I can only assume there is someone you desire who looks like I do now. I would say you must care for him so very much form the way you treated me in his place.” He said gently. Zeb’s hart stilled in his chest and he nearly choked on his drink. It took a moment for him to gather himself

 

“What?” The Lasat murmured looking at the man who seemed to be siing right though his deception.  
“I’m not asking names, not at all, it’s not my business to pry into clients affairs, but… its clear to me form last night and the way you’re looking at me now… you have deep feelings for that man.” The companion just gave him a infuriatingly knowing look.  
“I don’t know what ya talkin’ about.” Zeb said defensively, looking away and sitting up further. Feeling panic rising in his gut, he just wanted the floor to swallow him up.

 

“I’ve been in this game a long while now and I know the difference between someone fucking me for a good time… to someone making love to me…” the blond man smirked, leaning towards the bigger male, making Zeb look back at him. “I wasn’t the one you were with last night, you were thinking of someone else. An Imperial officer. Someone you desperately want to be with. Someone you can’t have…”

 

“You know the law against it…” the alien said gruffly, scratching the serface f the mug in his hand.  
“Better than most… you know, I’ve been arrested 4 times for suspected interspecies intercourse.” The Rebel turned to stare at the companion who was again just smiling pleasantly.  
“And you still do this?! Why?!” Zeb demanded. “They could kill you for doing less.”  
“Because I enjoy being with others not my own kind. Luckily, I’ve managed to get out of it one way or another.” The blond man chuckled slyly. “But we’re not talking about the law right now, we are talking about the man you want.”

 

“Are you this nosy with all your… visitors?” Zeb snapped harshly, ears pulled back and green eye’s narrowed. To his credit, the companion was un-phased by the menacing look.  
“You’re my client. I am here to serve you in any way you wish, you are in charge here and can ask anything of me… but if I may.” He’s smiling face turns serious as he gazed at the alien. “Will you promise me something?”  
“Like what?” Zeb asked slowly, not at all sure how this conversation was going to end. The human male scooted closer to him and took the Lasat’s big hand in his. He held it softly and stroked the fine fuzz gently. The soothing motion unknowingly relaxing the alien somewhat.

 

“Can you promise me the next time you see him, the man you wished was here with you, tell him. Tell him how you feel. Show him that tenderness you gave me.” The companion said, his tone imploring and urgent. That took the Lasat by surprise. Why would a whore be so concerned about another beings crappy love life?

 

“Why?” He found himself asking. “You don’t know anything about me or him. For all you know I could have just seen this guy and liked the look of him. What makes you think I even know this person.”  
“Call it a hunch.” The man said with a shrug. “Intuition.”  
“And your willing to make this assumption based on that?” He questioned. The other males expression became sorrowful. The drastic change actually made the alien sit up and pay attention to what he was about to say.

 

“This universe had become so cold… so much hate and war and fighting. So many people suffering needlessly. There is not enough friendship or compassion… not enough love. The universe is a living thing after all, it needs love to survive. If there is nothing but malice and hate, it will destroy itself. I know this may sound… idealistic… but I think that affection and love can fix almost any wound, bridge any gulf and can even move mountains. It shouldn’t be restricted or forbidden form anyone. “  
“If I found out someone would look at me the way you did last night… hold me, loved me the way you did… I would take hold of that person with both hands and never let them go. I think more people should follow their feelings and nurture their love, no matter what form it takes. If people did, I think perhaps there would be less pain in the universe. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Zeb was stuck dumb. His companion had spoken with such eloquent conviction. He couldn’t help but feel moved by his words. There was a lot there to think about. The Human was right though, in so many ways. There wasn’t enough compassion or love. Their universe could use a lot more of both. Zeb looked into the blond man’s sincere and hopeful brown eyes and couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Heh… after a speech like that how can I say no.” Zeb said shaking his head slightly in dismay. “Do I pay for the words of wisdom too?”   
“Nah, those I give away for fee, but only to those who I think have earnt it.” The fair haired human winked at him. They sheared a pleasant chuckle for a moment, the previously awkward and tense atmosphere between them disappearing. Turning into something much more comfortable.

 

“What’s your name?” Zeb asked suddenly. The companion looked quite surprised by his question. He even seemed a little weary about reviling it.   
“Genu.” He said simply after a moments pause. The big alien gently squeezed the humans hand in his.  
“Thank you, Genu. For everything you’ve done and… regarding what you said… I promise, I’ll think on it. ”

 

“That is most gracious of you. More than I could have hoped for.” Genu beamed happily, returning the gesture. The human ducked his head a little and looked back up at the Lasat coyly. “You know… you still have over an hour before your time with me is up. We could indulge one last time if you wished.” He offered with a smirk.

 

Zeb looked up at the human with a small, almost sad, smile, as he raised a clawed hand and cupped the humans face, brushing his thumb against the stiff fair bristles on his cheek. Last night had been a sordid dream, a forbidden fantasy… in the harsh light of day he could see that is all it was. He could see all what was wrong and how foolish he’d been to think he could quench this unholy thirst for Kallus with a substitute. No matter how pleasant or well cobbled together it was….

 

“Nah.. It’s okay,” Zeb said with a shake of his head. “Last night set me right.”  
“Then I am Glad to have been of service.”  
“But, if you could… stay and just sit with me…” he asked, his eyes betraying his bashfulness at such a soppy request. To his delight the Human only looked upon him with great affection and nodded. The former Captain couldn’t help but smile as Genu quickly happily shuffled closer, tucking himself into the Lasats side so he could gently rest his dishevelled blond head against a broad, muscular chest.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence… The human sighed contently, relaxing completely against the aliens strong body. Zeb went back to sipping his tea while the other hand rose to gently play with the soft yellow hair. The music he’d forgotten about still playing quietly in the distance. He listened to it and the humans even breathing while his mind wandered…. Straight back to the Agent who sure as hell could not and would not reciprocate his feelings… no matter how much he wished it…


	5. Reminiscing and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the moon, Kallus is left with a sore leg and a heavy hart... on a miserable day... he gets a call about possible information....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very surprised there is still not more about these two...
> 
> oh well... i'll just plod along doing my thing...
> 
> PS. there is porn coming... just not quite yet...

Agent Kallus was in his office on Lothal, looking over schedules and troop deployments. Making sure everything had the support and security it needed. It was mind numbing work on an utterly miserable afternoon. The rain hadn’t stopped since yesterday and it showed no sign of letting up. Dark grey clouds covering the sky in a thick blanket and big fat drops of rain hit the windows in a never ending torrents. He shuddered at the chill it caused in the air, his hand tapping at the temperature control panel for the room and wacked it up a good few degrees. 

 

The human’s leg twinged in pain, the man grimaced and rubbed his thigh. Ever since he broke it, it had become sensitive to temperature. If it got below a certain point he’d feel the muscle twitch and a deep ach in his bone. The Agent had seen the medi-bot about it, but the machine had just said there was nothing he could to. Residual nerve damage from the traumatic injury he’d suffered. It would take time to heal completely… if it ever did.

 

Kallus knew that after everything he’d been through on that moon, it could have been much worse. The crash, being dragged out of the escape pod, not to mention battling two giant monsters and being thrown through the air only to end up hanging from an ice celling by the offending leg. It had clearly not done it any good. The human was quite surprised that he hadn’t gotten off that lightly with just a broken bone and some tissue damage.

 

He gave his leg a few slow soothing strokes with his thumb, trying to warm it up and ease the discomfort. The blond man’s mind wandering back to that freezing ice cave, that bitter cold. The biting wind and those horrid creatures. The worst had been the uncomfortable feeling of vulnerability and being unable to excise any control over the situation. He shuddered again. He never wanted to be in that defenceless a position again and certainly never that cold again… but at least… he’d not been alone…

 

Thoughts swiftly turning to the fight before the crash, how he had faced off against the Alien rebel with type of giddy glee at the chance to test himself and defeat the bigger male. The thrill of the chase as he pursued him through the ship. The frantic close quarters fight that ensued as they were jettisoned form the station. That moment when they had both realized they were spiralling out of control and going too impacted on the planetoid and sheared that glance.

 

He didn’t remember much about the landing, only blinding pain before losing consciousness. Then waking up and finding himself face to face with the Lasat. That Rebel who had become the focus of his own personal quest, he wanted to defeat the warrior and prove his skill against a worthy opponent. The Captain of the Lasat Royal guard no less. Now that would be a victory worth earning.

 

Kallus had known who he was since he first saw him. The Empire had all the pertinent information about Lasan’s defences before the invasion. Which targets to attack first too weaken them, the extent of their planetary defences, who their Key commanders and Leaders were. At the top of that list, just under the Lasat High Queen, had been Captain Garazeb Orrelios. Protector of Lasan’s Royalty and all of her people.

 

All the troops had been briefed prior too planet fall, making sure all were up to speed with the intended battle plans. In that briefing, images of certain Lasat they all should look out for and if possible, capture alive. If they apprehended their leaders or people of influence, the people were less likely to have anyone to rally behind or lead them. This was a necessary occupation from what The Agent understood of the matter, they had receive information that Lasan was responsible for supplying rebels, the Lasat Counsel had denied this and refused the Empire permission to inspect their weapons production facilities. Therefor the Empire had no chose but to act and stop any Rebel activity.

 

Kallus remembered looking up at those images of the alien world, he’d never been there but was left silently thinking how stunningly beautiful it was. Lush jungles of tall trees, in many different tones and shades of purple. Clear skies of pale green and open waters of lilac. Spectacular cities of green marble, the architecture quite exquisite. Particularly the capitol, which included the opulent royal palace. That city was built in the highlands of one jungle, beneath which a mighty waterfall raged. It was truly breath taking.

 

As the admirals went through officers and officials they wanted to detain and capture, Kallus studied each carefully, wanting to remember every face. It was then he had his first look at the captain, the one ultimately in charge of protecting of Lasan and her Royal family. The Agent had found himself looking longer at that face, thinking what a fine a specimen of the species he was. They were a true warrior race and he was just as sturdy and powerful looking as he should be. Yet Kallus was intrigued by just how very noble and splendid Captain Orrelios appeared in his armour and regalia. Being both being extremely intimidating and simply exuding authority all at once. 

 

Kallus shoved the rest of that days memories away… that day had be a disaster. He’d watched in sadness as those forests were burnt, those beautiful cities crumbled to ruins and those green sky turn black with smoke. So much life was lost… because they would not surrender…

 

Perhaps surrender didn’t exist in the Lasats native tongue. Kallus couldn’t help the light tug at his lips remembering how the Captain turned Rebels dogged determination to climb out of that cave. Zeb certainly showed he was still just as stubborn and relentless as his people had been all those years ago. One had to admire his tenacity and attitude. An attitude and personality he didn’t quite expect to find…

 

The former Captain had shown so much restraint, Kallus had thought, where others would not have. Not willing to just shot and kill him in cold blood. Considering what had happened on Lasan… and what he’d foolishly boasted about the first time they’d met, he wouldn’t of blamed him if he had shot him in the head. But no, Garazeb was not a coward, he was a noble solider, a truly honourable warrior. He didn’t not lower himself to do such a disgraceful thing….

 

Though he’d not been gentle with him, Zeb had looked after him. Tended to his injury and did his best to keep them both safe and warm, working on the transmitter to free them from what could have been their icy tomb. The Alien being frustratingly optimistic about things. Not to mention being utterly selfless. The Rebel giving him the meteorite without a second thought. Never asking for it or depriving him of its glowing warmth…

Warmth… that one word had caused so much trouble for him recently. Caused him to think of… other things… Like the Lasat himself…

Agent Kallus couldn’t get over just how physically warm the alien was. Or how very soft the fine fur on his skin felt, almost like velvet. The blond man worried his bottom lip between his teeth, remembering how strangely easy it had been to seduce the Lasat Rebel. Convincing Zeb to use that extra body heat to help warm him up with sudo-sex. 

The Human should have been repulsed by the idea of doing anything like that with someone not his own kind. Even if he was on the brink of death by hyperthermia. The empire had made it quite clear that humans should not involve themselves or even think of other species in such a way. Yet the moment Kallus made that first tentative purr into the Rebels pointed ear, Kallus felt like a dame had broken within him and he was being washed away in a tidal wave of forbidden and illicit desire.

His mind and body heating as he recalled just how good it had felt to be pressed against the bigger male. To be harshly pinned under the Lasat and experiencing a thrill at the show of the Aliens physical prowess as he forced him to the ground. Large clawed hands grasping him tightly, lifting and moving him with ease. The utterly sinful pleasure of feeling the Rebels large hard arousal, trapped under clothing, but rubbing against his own manhood in earnest as he mouthed at Kallus’s exposed neck. The sensation of sharp teeth and rough, hot wet tongue scraping at his vulnerable throat oh so carefully…

 

The agent let slip a soft whine as he felt himself getting hard at the memory. It was so wrong of him… he shouldn’t have enjoyed it, it was only meant to be about survival… but heavens help him, he’d never been so turned on and he didn’t think he’d ever cum so hard in his life. It hadn’t even been proper sex.

 

The Lasat… the Rebel… Captain Orrelios… Garazeb… Zeb… The knowledge that he’d willingly given his name to him made a unusual flutter in his chest, even if he’d known it already, it was a telling gesture. Kallus felt a little guilty not reciprocating and telling him his own give name. Why was it thinking about him only seemed to make that ach in his leg ten times worse? Not to mention it also caused another, just a painful ach in another appendage of his which was less easy to ignore….

 

He was startled from his thoughts when his intercom buzzed. The blond sighed heavily, clearing his throat and tapping the control to answer.

 

“Yes, What is it?” Kallus snapped, picking up the padd and eye’s traveling back to reading the boring assessment of a base in his hand.  
“I beg your pardon sir, we have a call coming in for you.” Came the disembodied voice of the communications officer on duty.  
“Who is it?” the Agent asked, not really seeing the words in front of him.  
“He wouldn’t give his name, sir, but he said he had some vital information that he would only give directly to you.” The officer stated. The blond put the padd down and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, feeling a headache coming on. There was simply too much on his mind of games right now.

 

“Did you express to him the consequences of potentially wasting my time?” Agent Kallus asked warningly.  
“Yes sir, I did inform him, but he was insistent that he would only talk to you.” The officer said. Kallus let out an annoyed puff of air through his nose.  
“Very well, put him through.” He said tiredly, sitting up a little straighter and putting on his famous cold steely glare. If this person had nothing of value, he’d make sure they threw the book at him for wasting an Agent of the Empire’s precious time. Maybe if he got the chance to yell at this person it would relieved some of his stress?

A few moments later a blue hollo image of a handsome human appeared on his communications display. He was clean shaven with short dark hair and eyes.

“Agent Kallus. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me.” The man said with an all too charming smile.  
“You do realise that I do not take having my time wasted lightly. You better have good reason for disturbing me sir.” Kallus growled menacingly, eye’s narrowing.  
“I do Agent. Believe me I do.” He laughed lightly, an unsettling look in the mans eye’s put the Blond on edge. “It’s just… I think I have some information you in particular may be most interested in.”  
“What kind?” He demanded shortly, but the man didn’t seem at all intimidated by his looks or tone of voice.

 

“I was visited recently by a gentleman that I believe you are also acquainted with. I found out some… interesting things…” Kallus let out a tense breath, trying really hard not to swear blue murder or roll his eyes like a petulant teenager. He hated it when people talked in cryptic riddles. It seemed that no one in this universe could speak plainly.  
“And to what gentleman would you be referring?” he ground out, his fuse getting shorter by the second.  
“A Lasat.” The man said with a sly smile. His eye’s glinting with knowledge. “Big fellow, Gruff demeanour. Sideburns that almost rival yours.” He laughed lightly. “Ring any bells?”

Though Kallus’s face remained impassive, his hart nearly stopped to leap into his throat. His whole brain seemed to stall, anger disappearing and being replaced with something more akin to cautious curiosity and panic. What was this person doing? What did he want? What did he hope to gain? What did he have on Zeb? Was he in trouble? Did he have him? Was this man even talking about Zeb in the first place? It could be another Lasat…

 

“This Lasts name?” Kallus asked, remaining impassive on the outside.  
“I don’t know.” The man said simply, “In my line of work names given are often false so we tend not to put any stock in them.”  
“And precisely what is your line of work?” The agent inquired.  
“I’m not at liberty to say.” The dark haired human smiled apologetically. The blonds fist curled as his temper rose.  
“So what information is it you wish to give?” He asked slowly through a clenched jaw.  
“I’m not at liberty to say.” The other man said with an infuriating chuckle.  
“You are trying my patients sir!” Kallus yelled sharply. “So far you have given me no reason to entertain your call any further!”

 

“Please, be calm agent Kallus! I’m only trying to help. I do not mean to annoy you, but you must understand my position.” The caller said simply, his hands rose in a playacting way. “I will happily tell you everything, but not over a transmission. I request a face to face meeting with you… and only you. We could have a nice chat over a cup of caff? That is, if you are interested in the information about the Lasat. I hear you have quite a history with their species.” Kallus’s stony sour expression did not give away the sudden gut wrenching guilt that hit him. Since he and Zeb talked… he feelings had been a confusing mess…

“Where?” The Imperial agent said simply. He needed to know what this man knew so a face to face meeting was what it took, so be it.  
“I’ll send you information on where and when to meet. I look forward to meeting you in person, Agent Kallus.” The hologram grinned.   
“I suppose you are going to tell me that you are not at liberty to tell me your name either?” The Blond man sassed. The other human laughed lightly.  
“Genu. You can call me Genu.” And with that, the transmission ended, leaving agent Kallus alone to his turbulent and complicated thoughts…


	6. The Clandestine Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus goes to meet Genu. the human with information about a Lasat... though its not quite the information the Agent was expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am actualy shocked how fast im getting this out....
> 
> i;ve had a shitty past few days, so forgive me if this dosnt read great... let me know and i'll take another look...
> 
> porn is coming... within the next few chapters... watch this space.

Kallus made his way through the busy street on this trade planet, his upper uniform covered by a dark cloak, he didn’t want to raise any unnecessary suspicion or unease in those around him. If he had to… get rid… of this person he was on his way to meet because of the information he had, he didn’t want it to be linked back to him if it was incriminating. 

 

He’d ordered his platoon of Stormtroopers to hang back out of sight, he was meeting a contact who told him to come alone, if he needed their help, he’d call. But he wanted to be as alone as he could be with this man, to determine just what his potential information would me for him… or Zeb…

 

Kallus soon reached the location that corresponded to the coordinates he was sent by this Genu. It was a up market, pleasant looking cafeteria, clean well decorated with large windows that let in the light and gave a view of the bustling city around them. Not the usual place people wanted to deal with the trade of information. Never the less, the Agent stepped through the automatic doors of the café, the place was busy, a pleasant atmosphere off chatter and the clink and scrape of plates and cutlery. Just normal people enjoying a meal and going about their business and living their lives. 

 

The blond man scanned the crowd, almost not spotting his contact in a window booth. Genu looked quite different form when they had last spoken on the holo-com. His hair now long and curled round his shoulders, purple and green colours mixed into the dark locks. A small, styled and shapely beard on his handsome face. The man simply sat, gazing calmly out of the window, looking out across the city scape a cup in his hand. Seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

 

Kallus stood a little straighter and strode over the would be informants table. His face set in an impressive hard scowl. Yet inside he couldn’t help the tight knot of nervousness wringing in his chest. He hated not knowing things… and depending on what this man had to say, he could seriously undermine his reputation and career… or coldly sell Zeb and his Rebel friends out to the gallows for nothing more than credits. Both left a nasty taste in his mouth. He wanted this meeting over with quickly so he knew what fallout he had to deal with…

 

“You’d better be worth this effort sir.” Kallus said coldly, drawing the other humans attention. “Or I promise you, I will make your life hell.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Agent Kallus.” Genu smiled that insufferable bright smile and indicated to the seat opposite him “Please, sit. Caf?”

 

“No, what I want is for yo-”  
“oh come now!” The man frowned in annoyance cutting him off. “We are going to have a civilized conversation, Agent. I’m here too do you a favour after all… the least you can do is sit down and share a cup of caf with me. Or is that too much to ask?” The two men glared at each other. Neither willing to back down. 

 

“People are starting to stare agent…” genu said in a sing song voice as he smirked slyly. Kallus’s jaw worked furiously as he slid his eye’s around. The infuriating man was right. He was starting to draw attention… he couldn’t have that….

 

“I would prefer tea.” The blond said stiffly as he relented and slid into the bench seat across form his contact. Genu returned to his annoyingly smiley self almost instantly.  
“Then tea it shall be…” He said calling over the waitress droid. Kallus ordered a mug of local tea, just to get rid of the droid and get down to business.  
“So, now that you have me here, what information do you have?” Genu pursed his lips, running his fingers around the rim of his mug, seeming to consider his words before he spoke.

 

“I want you to know Agent Kallus, that I take my profession very seriously. And I do not take to interfering or messing with my clients business lightly.” Genu’s expression turning into one of utter seriousness. “Normally I would never even entertain the dream of approaching you like this… but I felt I had a duty too.” Here it comes, Kallus though, he going to say he encountered the rebels, he knows where Zeb and his friend are. This could be tricky to handle. He needed as much information as possible… especially on the man before him…

 

“You didn’t say what kind of business you are in.” The Agent said probingly. At that the long haired man smiled to himself taking a long sip of his drink, stalling as the waitress droid returned with the Agents tea, Genu waited till she was out of the way before answering.  
“I’m… in the pleasurable companionship trade.” He said slowly, giving him a look that spoke volumes. The blond man’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter. He had not been expecting that, it threw up more questions than it answered.

 

“You mean you’re a whore?” Kallus clarified.   
“Oh now, Whore is such a filthy word, don’t you think?” the bearded man said with a look of distain. “Brings forth so many mental images of dirty and sleazy street walkers. I can assure you. I am of a much higher class.” He said unusually proudly. Most people wouldn’t own up to being a whore if their lives depended on it.

 

“That’s why you didn’t want to disclose your ‘job’ over the holo-com.” The Agent stated.  
“Precisely. I would like to remain discreet in my occupation and my client’s would also prefer it if I stayed out of prison.”  
“Your alien clients.” Kallus said lowly, narrowing his eye’s, feeling a small victory was at hand. He had enough to convict the prostitute if the information he had was troublesome to him or Zeb. “You know the law. Now you’ve told me that, what makes you think I won’t just arrest you right here and now and extract the information out of you back at a base?”

 

“Because as I said…. We have a mutual Lasat acquaintance… whom I think you would be most intrigued to know what exactly he’d been up to with me…” Genu said playfully, smirking at the baffled/angry expression on the handsome agents face. Taking a draft form his drink again, the long haired man removed something from his pocket, placed it face down on the table and slid it slowly across the table, mischief sparkling in his brown eyes. 

 

Kallus glared darkly at him, picking up what was clearly a photograph in his gloved hand. Moments seemed to crawl by as he looked at the picture. A stab in his chest followed by an unbridled rage flared up inside him. It was mixed with a rather large dose of complete jealousy and a heap of longing. There in the picture was Zeb, looking healthy and unharmed, relaxing in a plush bench seat, drink in hand but looking… sad. Genu’s words echoing through his mind. Had Zeb rented the other man for an evening’s entertainment? Was that how this whore knew of him? And why the hell should that thought bother Kallus so much?

 

“Where did you get this image?” The imperial officer demanded with a snarl.  
“From our security systems in our lounge area. I grabbed it before coming, just so we could confirm we are discussing the same Lasat. Form your reaction I take it we are.” Genu said easily, taking another drink before continuing, watching the other human uncomfortably closely. “Last month I was visited by that Lasat at the establishment I currently work. I was given a very particular set of instruction on how I was to look when he came up to me.”  
“What do you mean? How you were to look?” the blond asked, feeling more and more confused as this conversation went. The whore merely smiled patiently and explained softly so only the two of them could hear.

 

“Agent Kallus, I am in the business of letting people live out their carnal fantasy’s. We try to cater as close to their desires as possible. Regardless how unusual or strange. What our big fuzzy friend wanted… was not just any old companion for the night. That Lasat wanted… a fair haired, fair skinned human male. With brown eyes, an ISB agent uniform and, I quote, ‘Big ass neat sideburns’. Description sound familiar?” The tricoloured haired human smiled devilishly. 

 

The imperial officer was stunned into silence… his head was swimming. Thousands of thoughts colliding in his head at a thousand miles a minuet. All he could do was sit and stare blankly at the man in front of him. Zeb had gone to a brothel…. Payed for an illegal prostitute to be altered and dressed to look like him so the alien warrior could…. The human didn’t know whether to be flattered or appalled. He was currently flip flopping between to two.

 

“Now you must understand Agent Kallus.” Genu continued, seeing that the other human was currently lost for words. “When I get asked to play an Imperial officer. Which I incidentally, frequently get asked to do. I can expect either rather rough treatment form people who feel they have been wronged or I’ll be expected to dish out some pleasure punishment role play. Pretty standard stuff to be honest, but our big friend had… a quite different agenda to what my usual clientele normally want.”

 

“What did he do?” Kallus asked before he could stop himself, his voice soft as he looked up at the sex worker. No knowing how to take or deal with the information he just received. He was both desperate to know all the details, yet part of him still weary and felt the cold claws of the Empire on his back. Genu could see the conflict of interests and desperation to know playing in the other man’s his golden eyes.

 

“He made love to me.” The dark haired man said simply, Kallus hart felt like it had be torn, he looked like he’d tasted something bitter… he didn’t expect those words to hurt so. Genu continued un-phased. “When I saw him, how big a fellow he was, I was prepared for a good old rough pounding. I was actually quite looking forward to it.” He chuckled.  
“Why are you telling me this?!” Kallus snapped angrily, slamming his hand on the table-top, making the people in the next booths turn around. “If you have simply come here to-to- rub my nose in thi-”

 

“I haven’t finished yet!” Genu shot back with a little annoyance. “My, my, you are impatient.”  
“Then please! Get to the point so we may end this conversation and I can throw you into the nearest prison barge for wasting my time and indecent interspecies relations!” The blond growled through gritted teeth.

 

“Alright, alright… I can see this is affecting you so I’ll continue. Agent, I’ve been in this job a good long while and I’ve been treated very well and very poorly by many different being who have bought my service over the years. I’ve learned to read a person’s body language, their eye’s. To see what they say without speaking.”

 

“When I say he made love to me… It wasn’t exactly true.” Genu lent forward, looking the other human in the eye and held his gaze as he spoke. “We were together all night. The Lasat kissed me and healed me. Treating me like I was the most precious thing in the universe. He made me cry out in bliss as he took me, but the truth is Agent Kallus… he wasn’t with ‘me’ in that room… he wasn’t kissing or making love to ‘me’… his mind was focused on only one being in the entire universe… One person he was so desperate to be with but couldn’t have… even if you weren’t there… he was with you that night.”

 

“You were clearly the only thing on his mind that night… and afterward he held me close, reluctant to let that fantasy go, he wanted to cling to the illusion that you were there in his arms as he fell asleep. It wasn’t till the morning that I could see the pain in his eye’s… the longing… the guilt…. the way he looked at me, just wishing I were someone else… that I was you… I think I would bet money to say that he is in love with you…” he finished off. Leaning back and picking up his caff.

 

Kallus was left utterly speechless, he felt too much and nothing all at once. The intensity of the other man’s eyes, the complete conviction in his voice as he spoke. It was spellbinding, made it hard to doubt his words as anything but truth. It made his pining hart ached, whishing he’d been the one in Genu place and had experienced what the prostitute had with the Lasat Rebel. The whole thing sounded…. Breathtakingly sensual. The agent was downright envious. He felt almost cheated that his sex worker should enjoy what was clearly an experience meant for him.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” The Blond man asked softly, not knowing where else to look except for down into his untouched tea. “what do you hope to gain?”  
“To gain? Nothing. I’m telling you because I cannot stand by and let a love like yours wither and die!” Genu said, sounding genuinely angrily. “The love you two obviously shear is the kind they write epic stories about. It needs to be nurtured and helped to bloom!” 

 

“What makes you think I have any sort of feelings for this Lasat?!” The Imperial officer snapped, falling back into the comfortable guise of interrogating agent. “For all you know he’s just an alien with a human officer fetish that saw me once and decided to have some fun! I’ve just as likely never met before in my life?!”

 

“The possibility had crossed my mind.” Genu admitted with a nod as he rubbed his beard thoughtfully. “It was indeed possible that he was just another punter looking to fulfil a dirty little fantasy. My curiosity was peeked so I did some research after he left. I searched Imperial officer images with the specific looks he requested. Just to see if there was even a real person behind that fantasy. Low! I find you are a real person… and that you are the one of the people responsible for the extermination of his People… quite a twist to this tale, wouldn’t you say?”

 

Kallus felt his gut tie itself in knots again. The immense guilt over what happened on Lasan returning. He would never forgive himself for his part in that. But it begged the question. How could Zeb want anything to do with him after what happened? The Agent could understand a truce in hostilities between them in the name of honour and the impromptu intimacy for the sake of survival. Kallus could even, quite honestly, understand Zeb taking the chance to use a whore that looked like him to take out some long lived frustration and anger…. But for Zeb too… care? To… want him in such a… tender way as Genu had described? That he could not fathom.

 

“Seeing as you brought that up,” The agent said stiffly, “Knowing that, what makes you think I would have any sort of feelings for him? Other than wishing to see him dead with his brethren?” Kallus had wanted that to sound cold and cruel, but it came out more strained to his ears then he’d hoped. The sex workers brown eyes softened, a small gentle smile gracing his face as he looked almost fondly at him.

 

“Because when I showed you that picture and I spoke about how he touched me… you’re eye’s told me everything I needed to know, Agent Kallus. At that moment I saw you were longing to see him again. Then as I told you what we did, you imagined being in my place. I saw that the thought of him being with anyone else was infuriating to you… you’re jealous of what we sheared… and in the short time I’ve been speaking with you, I can see you want him just as much as he wants you…” Genu said softly, looking at him in an almost fatherly way.

 

“And you got all that from my eyes?” Kallus said sceptically, though he had to say he was silently impressed with the man’s observation skills.  
“Not just those, your face, your body language… as I said… I’ve learnt to read people. Comes in handy when your business is giving people what they want.” The long haired man smiled, returning to sip at his mug. Kallus shook his head, looking down at the dark liquid in the cup before him.

 

“Just what exactly do you expect me to do with what you’ve told me?” The blond sighed heavily, realising there was no point in trying to keep up a bravado around someone who could so easily see right through him. Kallus was satisfied that Genu would not rat him out to the Empire. They both had equal amounts to lose should the other decide to try and sell out. Mutual blackmail protection. It allowed them both a level of openness they daren’t have with anyone else.

 

“I’m not expecting you to do anything,” The prostitute said with a shrug. “But I’ll tell you exactly the same thing I told him.” Kallus looked at him tiredly.  
“Which was?”  
“That the next time you see him… tell him. Just tell him how you feel and don’t hold back. Grab that love with both hands and never let it go! Do everything in your power to protect and nurture it! Do whatever it takes to be with the one that sets your hart alight, because that’s when you can do the most amazing things…. That’s when you are truly alive.”

 

“Compelling speech… truly. But impossible.” Kallus said gravely, eyed downcast and absently turning the untouched mug around on the spot.  
“It’s only imposable if you don’t even try!” genu said firmly, sounding eerily like a Jedi.  
“I ju- I still do not understand?! Why would you even risk contacting me?! Risk yourself like this?! For… complete Strangers? For all your good intentions, you could have seriously misjudged this whole situation, I could have been a cruel bastard and had you thrown in a brig for trial the moment you told me what you did?!” the poor agent looked so baffled to the night workers eye’s, he couldn’t help the slight chuckle that escaped him.

 

“From what I hear most people do think you’re a cruel bastard.” Genu, laughed lightly. “But, even so, It was a risk I was willing to take. Is it so hard to believe that not everyone is out for their own gain, Agent Kallus?” the long haired man frowned.  
“Call me cynical, but I’ve found out the hard way, that most beings tend to just look out for only one person.” He snorted ruefully, remembering all the times he’d been stepped on by or had been dealt the crappy end of the stick by others for their own gain.

 

“And that, my dear Agent Kallus, is why I am doing this. Because there is too many out for their own wellbeing, advancement, profit or power. Haven’t you ever thought that perhaps if more took the time to care for one another, our universe wouldn’t be in such a sorry state of affairs?”  
“Actually… more and more recently I have been…. Contemplating the meaning of comradery…” The Agent said, mind fliting back to Zeb and the day they sheared working together for the greater cause, as equals and warriors in arms… compared to the total lack of concern or compassion for his wellbeing by his colleges upon his return…

 

“There is so much darkness in our worlds. War and bureaucracy, it has a way of making people cold and unfeeling to the suffering of others.” The other human gave a hefty and forlorn sounding sigh. “And perhaps I’m just a foolish and hopeless romantic, but I believe that love is the most powerful force in the cosmos. I’ve made it my personal mission to foster and spared as much of it as I can. Regardless to the danger or threat it may pose to me. So I’ve dedicated my life in helping point blind fools in the right direction to what will make them happy.” Genu chuckled at the sour look on the blond mans face.

 

“You think I’m a fool for abiding the laws and doing my duty to the Empire?” Kallus questioned, eye’s narrowing at the other man.  
“I think everyone is a fool at one time or another in their lives.” The sex worker said softly. “Some more so then others. But I will happily call any man a fool who chooses not to acknowledge the simple truth about himself… or what his hart wants or desires.”

The Imperial Agent suddenly felt like the other human was looking straight into his soul, it was a knowing and challenging look, daring him to try and deny what he said was wasn’t true. It was unsettling to feel, even more so to try and get his head around the fact that this person wanted nothing…. But to see him happy? Did people actually really go out of their way and do stuff like this? The blond was about to ask but was cut off…

 

“Well! Thank you for your time Agent Kallus.” Genu said, standing, Kallus, though surprised, automatically following suit. A trained reflex for someone of his social rank, no one could say Imperial Officers didn’t have manners.   
“You’re leaving?” The blond man asked, he still had so many questions.  
“I’ve said what I needed to say.” Genu said, doing up his coat and pulling on a pair of gloves. “Do with the information what you will. I do hope our chat has been enlightening, but I am afraid I must return to work… I have appointments I need to keep…” he said with a roguish wink. Now that he knew just what appointments those were likely to be, the Agent couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Oh, well, yes, of course… Thank you, for your time.” The Kallus said softly, clearing his throat and also making a move to slide out of his seat, but the other man stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“No, no, sit back down. Drink your tea.” He instructed, the agent couldn’t help but follow the command. “Remember. There’s a lot more important things in life then fighting, duty, laws and grudges… Please, think about what I have said. That’s all I ask. Of either of you.”

“I understand. Before you leave, this… maybe impertinent but, may I keep the image?” The agent asked hopefully, picking up the photo from the table and clutching it in his gloved hands. The Whore smiled brightly and nodded.  
“Of course you may, I’m sure you’ll appreciate it a lot more then I.” he laughed. “And so you know, my contact number is on the back… “  
“Your number? Why?” Kallus asked with a frown.

 

“Should you need to reach me. For any reason.” He smiled kindly, reaching over he placed a firm but comforting hand on his arm. His brown eye’s warm and full of hope and tenderness. “Good day Agent Kallus. Take care.” With that Genu turned and walked away before Kallus could delay him anymore. The blond watched the other human leave and disappear into the crowd. The Officer, now alone, sank slowly back down into the bench seat. He sat there for a good few minuets… just feeling tired and blank… lost in limbo… he could feel a headache starting to brew…

With a defeated sounding groan he picked up the mug and took a sip of the tea, feeling bad for letting it go to waste. It had gotten a little too cold, but to his surprise it had a sweetness to it he found rather pleasant. Kallus called the waitress droid over again and ordered a fresh mug… he cast a look down at the picture in his hand… studying the figure within… many thoughts swimming back and forth throughout his mind…. He had a lot to think about...


	7. Jagged and Bitter Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus returns back from his meeting with Genu... he has a lot to think about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the break guys... had a lot of stuff to deal with... another update coming tomorrow!
> 
> sexy time is soon to be here!

The ISB agent went straight to his quarters when he returned from his trip. Reporting that the information offered had nothing of any interest and things the Empire already knew. It was already early evening by the time he got back and Kallus decided to call it a night. His head far too full to concentrate properly on any sort of real work.

 

The blond had walked through the endless halls on autopilot. Not really paying attention till he was at his door. Kallus punched in his lock code, the door slid open silently and he stopped in the doorway, looking over the sparse, utilitarian room. Once again he was overwhelmed by how… cold it was. There was nothing remotely welcoming or comforting in this room he slept in… save the brightly glowing yellow rock on the shelf above his bunk. He kept all his other personal and important possessions locked away in the travel crate. to save time on packing and ready to go with him at a moment’s notice.

 

He had thought of putting his beloved meteorite in there as well. He never wanted to lose it by accident, it held too many glorious memories. Yet every time he did tuck it safely within his crate, his day would end and he would climb onto the unforgiving bunk. Only too find that he could not sleep and that the darkness in the room would somehow suffocate him. The pitch blackness felt heavy and would bear down on him. The mans mind would not settle and would race with awful thoughts.

 

Inevitably, the Agent would crawl over to the trunk, blindly feel for the latch and open it, frantically looking for the glowing stone. It normally only took seconds but each would feel like a Steller cycle. The moment he saw it’s comforting glow and touched it warm surface, he would feel instantly better. The entire room would be bathed in a gentle and cosy light. Banishing the darkness and dreadful thought away. Instead, his mind would linger on memories of comradery, sharing old stories, Life and death battles with monsters. Strong hands, gruff voice, warm fur, solid body… warm soft lips and sharp teeth…

 

The human shivered at the illicitly sweet memory. It was not uncommon for Kallus to end up sleeping with the blasted meteorite held close to his chest, lulled into restful slumber by its presence. Wakening to find he’d have an imprint of the thing moulded into his skin. 

 

In the days that followed on form his misadventure with the Lasat Rebel… Each seemed to wear on his nerves. He felt as if the ships were become colder and left him feeling much more isolated than ever before. The soldiers and officers that served around him all becoming faceless, meaningless automatons. Not that any of them really meant anything to him beforehand, it only highlighted it. Still… he found himself thinking it would have been nice to have just one person he could talk to…

 

The way Zeb’s fellow Rebels had greeted him had been… so touching. The young Jedi Padawan and brightly haired Mandalorian running out of the ship to see him, smiles all round and comforting touches. Though he couldn’t hear them, the Agent could see from his hiding spot that they were delighted to have their comrade back. Kallus had not received anything of the like upon his return. No one had cared that he was lost… No one had come looking for him… not one person cared he was alive…

 

Kallus had been left sitting alone on that miserable moon for another two days, thankfully the sky’s had stayed clear and no storms had threatened to make his life even more miserable. In the Sun it actually warmed up a little, though the wind was still bitterly chilly. Yet without painkillers, food or even drinkable water, he knew he had to be picked up soon or he would not last. All he had to sustain him were this memories, the flashing light of the transmitter and his warm glowing rock. 

 

It had been a passing small cargo ship that had finely picked up the transponder beacon. When it did he was on the brink of hypothermia and dehydration. The Alien captain took the time to drag him back to his ship and with the help of his medi droid set about stabilizing him. The old Telierite cooed and fussed over him as if he were his own lost child, talking to him gently in a reassuring tone as the bot did his limited best to tend to his wounds. The old mans big dark eyes regarding him with such kindness. The Kallus had never been so grateful or touched by such selfless generosity in all his life. 

 

The Cargo captain went out of his way to take him back to an Imperial outpost, so they could treat his injuries more effectively. Before he had been taken off to the Sickbay, Kallus had ordered that the kindly captain to be well compensated for all his trouble in returning for looking after him. The old Alien had protested and said it was not necessary, that he was just happy the young man would be looked after now. But that just made the Agent insist more, at least then there’d be one person happy about his return to the empire.

 

It was clear to him that if the alien captain hadn’t been so diligent in investigating the source of the transponder signal… or if he hadn’t been so kind of hart to rescue him or treat is condition… Kallus very well would have died on that moon… cold and alone… forgotten… 

 

It was a jagged and bitter pill to swallow…

 

Agent Kallus sighed, his hart heavy and head hurting. The Humans leg putting in its two credits as well and joining in with a throbbing ach. The blond man stepped into the room, locking the door behind him. He pulled off his gloves and took off the light body armour, dropping them to the floor. The Uniform he’d once been so proud to wear was making his skin crawl and itch the longer he wore it. Unfastening his belt, he removed the outer uniform jacket, leaving him in a non-standard issue, tight grey and black undershirt. His own little rebellion against the irritating uniform.

 

Not bothering to take the time and fold the uniform as he used to do, he just threw it over the crate. Not caring when it fell down into a heap on the floor. The fair haired man pulled the photo Genu had given him from his hidden trouser pocket and sat down heavily on his bunk. Resting his forearms on his knees, he held the photo gently in his hands. Once again studying the aliens face, scanning for every little detail he could memorize.

 

Zeb looked so… disheartened. One would even say he looked miserable, especially for someone in a whore house. Looking like he had the weight of the universe on his broad shoulders. What could possibly be going through his mind too trouble him so? Or drive him to do what Genu had told him. A small voice in the back of Kallus’s mind piped up that the Lasat had apparently been thinking about him and he had drove the Rebel into the arms of a whore.

 

Kallus felt so strange, utterly out of sorts thinking about it. He had a no idea how he was suppose too feel about any of this… he was floundering in a myriad of emotions that just kept swirling and shifting from one moment to the next. Should he feel angry and violated that the Alien Rebel had used his image as fuel for a dirty little fantasy? Or should he be ecstatic that the Lasat was clearly thinking about him. Literally craving him with such a burning desire that it made him go to such lengths to slake his obvious lust and hunger for The Agent… the very thought of that sending a sinful shudder down the Humans spine.

 

He was a fool, Kallus realised. An utterly hopeless pining fool. The blond had always found other species to be far more attractive than his own. If any other Imperial ever found out about his… preferences… he would most likely be dishonourably discharged from service and sentenced to hard labour in a prison mine. That, of course, if he were lucky… He might very well end up dead if it ever came out…

 

Yet Kallus could not help himself. Ever since he’d been young, he’d had an unusual fondness for aliens… much to his Mothers disapproval. He learnt vey early on to hide his affections for other species, understanding that to everyone else it was seen as a disgusting and wrong thing to feel. Not to mention the fear the man had of his families reactions if he were to be found out. 

 

He couldn’t help but wonder, just how could anyone not be utterly fascinated by them though? How could they resist them? Where was their curiosity? There were so many races in the Universe, all shapes, textures and colours… how could Kallus not find them all much more appealing than his own boring looking people. 

It was when the young human had seen that Lasat mercenary all those years ago, that powerful, ruthless figure bathed in firelight. Those hunting, luminous green eyes that shone brightly in the dark. The blondes obsession for the Lasat people was triggered and set Kallus’s preference permanently to massive, with furry stripy skin and amazing eye’s. 

Lasat males and females alike held a particular appeal to him since. The way they looked, spoke, how they moved. Kallus even liked the way they smelled. That had surprised him, considering most other races found Lasat’s particular natural musk to be… quite pungent and more than a little off-putting. He found it just added to their exotic attributes.

The blond human ran his naked fingertips across the photo, tracing the lines of the aliens form. Remembering how solid it felt beneath his hands, wishing he’d been able to touch the Rebel more. Feel just what it was like to run his hands over that furry skin. That moon had been so cold, Kallus hadn’t dared remove clothing for fear of freezing to death. Opening his collar had been bad enough for the brief moment it was exposed, the frigid air biting at his skin. But Zebs soon banished the cold away, The man shivered, remembering how the other male had scraped his sharp teeth across his throat and the sensation of a hot hungry mouth lapping and sucking at his flesh.

That night was so fleeting, revelling and unexpected in so many ways. Part of him had wanted the Lasat Rebel to be nothing more than a thug. Just an offish brute that needed to be taken down for the good of the Empire. He had been so wrong. So very wrong in thinking that. Zeb was such a noble and inherently kind being. The agent hadn’t really ever thought about what the Royal guard captain-turned-Rebel was like as a person, but now… Kallus was finding it hard to see him in any other light then a warrior who had suffered a most heart breaking, monumental loss of his world and people… no wonder he had joined the Rebellion… Kallus couldn’t blame him…

The human swung his legs up onto his bunk and lay down, head resting on the small firm pillow. His thoughts traveling back to the conversation he’d had with Genu. Back to all the things he’d said… to what the whore had said they had done together. He wanted to be angry and jealous of Genu. He had every right to be, considering Zeb had dressed the other man up and had apparently had an amazing time. But he couldn’t…

All he felt was a great envy towards the handsome man and a desperate longing to know for himself just how it felt to really be with someone you desired… Kallus placed the image on his chest, hands coming over to cover it and his aching hart. The human closed his eyes, letting his imagination wander and drift to what it would be like to have Garazeb Orilious truly make love to him…


	8. Painful Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb is torn... between what he should and shouldn't be doing... what his head is telling him... and what his hart cries out for ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised... new chapter for today!
> 
> the tension is building! when will these two sort themselves out???!!

He shouldn’t be here…. he really should not be here again. 

Zeb kept chanting silently to himself as he payed at the desk and was shown through to the luxurious lounge area of the high class brothel. It was far more crowded then last visit, almost twice as many patrons. The Lasats nerve’s were getting the better of him and his fight or flight instinct was heavily leaning to getting the hell out of here as quickly as possible. It was so stupid to come back here. Especially just for… him. What was the Rebel even thinking?! Coming here to scratch that pesky itch again was possibly the dumbest thing he’d ever done. Zeb had almost convince himself just to leave when a familiar figure appeared beside him.

 

“Welcome back again my friend!” Leelu smiled widely, actually seeming genuine delighted at seeing him. She placed her small beautifully manicured clawed hand on his arm and gently led him over to the back of the room where it was a bit quieter. “I’m so happy you’ve come back to see us!” 

 

Zeb let himself be towed along, he felt like he was having an out of body experience because he seemed to no longer have any control over his feet. The small female sat down in a booth and he followed suit opposite her, before he could open his mouth a drink had materialized in front of him, a waiter having speedily placed it down before disappearing off. It was a hot cider, his favourite. Big paws wrapped around the warm glass, finding the heat comforting even in his turmoil.

 

“So! What can we provide for you today?” The purple skinned woman said with a large grin. “We have a few new people who have joined us since your last visit.” She said, offering over the pad with the roster on it. Zeb looked at the computer tablet for a moment before he held up his hand and shook his head.  
“That… won’t be necessary… I hope.” He said quietly, he worried his bottom lip between sharp canines as he looked at her, hopeing she’d understand.

 

“Ah!” Leelu grinned knowingly, putting the pad down. “You would like to see Genu again, wouldn’t you.” Zeb fidgeted in his seat, feeling exposed and uneasy.  
“If… if that’s possible.” he said, eye’s down cast, looking into the hot steamy drink.  
“Of course!” She chuckled brightly, “Anything you desire, my friend!”   
“And if… if he can…. You know, I’d like him to-be-”He mumbled, but thankfully Leelu was observant and on the ball.

 

“You’d, like the same requests as last time?” She guessed a mischievous look in her dark eye’s. Zeb blushed, his cheeks taking on a darker purplish hue, embarrassed at his weakness but nodded a little too eagerly. The alien female just gave him an understanding look. “Certainly sir. Anything you’d like. You may like to know that Genu has marked you a well deserving client and said to give you our full VIP, treatment with his compliments.” The woman smiled toothily as she sipped her cocktail.

 

“VIP Treatment? What does that involve?” Zeb asked wearily, suspicious of anything he didn’t arrange himself. You could never be too sure if any good fortune was actually a trap in disguise.  
“It means you get priority pick of who you want. Free drinks while you wait and an extra level of discretion.” The Big male eye’s the woman curiously.  
“Discretion as in?” He questioned.  
“Well… let’s just say if the empire just happened to be looking for someone or if you wanted to make a quite exist… we shall be more than happy to facilitate your safe departure.” She smiled. Zeb snorted in amusement, this place really did think of everything.

 

Still, that nagging voice in his head kept telling him this was a really stupid mistake, that he should just apologise for wasting her time, get up and go. He had to stop torturing himself like this… another part of him was whispering that now he was here and speaking to Leelu… he should stay… what harm could one more night of pretend hurt? And hay… free booze. Zeb wasn’t gonna pass that up. Besides… it’d be rude…

 

The Attendant told him to relax and she would return like last time when everything was ready. Once again the Lasat waited in the lounge, watching the burlesque show as he sipped his warm beverage. Time seemed too passed slowly as he sat there, with his guilt and shame gnawing in his gut as he chewed the claw on his thumb anxiously. That persuasive eager voice had died back down now he was alone and he was realising just how bad an idea it had been to come back for this.

 

Leelu surprised the Lasat enough to make him yelp as she seemed to magic herself from nowhere. She merely smiled and said that Genu was ready to receive him. The male swallowed thickly and stood, his stomach dragging on the floor behind him as he dutifully followed the woman in silence. Zeb felt like he had lead wrapped around his ankles with every step he took. Thankfully the Leelu either wasn’t picking up on his distress or more likely she was just being polite and not commenting on it. She probably dealt with a lot of people in his exact same mood. 

 

She showed him to the same room as before, said a pleasant ‘Enjoy’ and quickly made herself scarce. Zeb’s brain was screaming at him to turn round and flee. To get outta there as quickly as his feet would carry him and forget he even knew about this place. But his libido and pining hart was spurring him on. Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, he opened the door, walking through with more than a little hesitation. 

 

The room was exactly as he remembered it, the lights low and the gentle music played in the background. The only occupant was the human who stood before the large window, facing out to gaze over the city scape. It was as if Zeb had returned to the moment he was first here and saw him, only this time… the blond Agent doppelganger remained utterly silent. He looked over his shoulder coyly before he turned. 

 

Zeb felt his mouth go dry and his aching hart leap as he once again saw an almost perfect imitation of Kallus across the room form him. As if they had a mind of their own, his feet started to move. The companion silently walked over to meet him halfway, his heavy boots making little noise on the soft carpeted floor. A devilishly confident smile on his handsome face and a swagger in his hips.

 

Genu looked up at him and placed his hands on his chest. No-Zeb thought hungrily -this wasn’t Genu… that’s not who was here with him… this was Kallus. An Agent Kallus he could touch… kiss… taste… A Kallus that would want his affections… an Agent Kallus that would want and desire him in return…

 

The imitation Kallus placed his flat palms against The Lasats chest, resting them there for a moment. Fingers gently manipulating the soft flesh beneath with light pressure. This simple touch sent waves of illicit pleasure through the bigger males body and he groaned throatily, feeling his restraint slipping and guilt disappearing. Those small gloved hands slid up over Zebs body, sensually caressing as they cupped his furry, whiskered face. Leather clad thumbs brushing over his facial hair, causing the alien to close his large green eye’s and let out an almost sob like sigh. 

 

The rented Kallus stepped up onto his toes to reach up and place a kiss on the endangered Beings lips. It was sweet and tender. More for comfort then arousal, Zeb appreciated it immensely. The next kiss however was anything but comforting. The humans slick tongue swiped across Zeb’s bottom lip, before gently nipping at it with his teeth.

 

Zeb melted, finely succumbing to the illusion that called to him to so seductively. His large paws rose to grip the other lifeform as he seized the blond humans mouth in a desperate kiss. Giving in and allowing himself to just enjoy just one more night of inappropriate and foolish make believe… this was going to be the last time, he promised himself… he couldn’t do this again… this was the finale time he’d indulge in this ridiculous and painful charade…. 

 

He didn’t think his poor breaking hart could take much more…


	9. Let Him Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus receives a mysterious gift... with a surprise within...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh! its picking up pace now! porn is near!

“Agent Kallus, you have a delivery Sir.” Said the cadet that knocked on the man’s office, holding a small box in his hand. The Blond man looked up briefly, his eye’s returned to his work almost immediately. Only to look back with a deep frown as he realised it wasn’t the usual type of box one would see sent around on an Imperial base… This one was a bright orange colour, highly decorative, with shiny patterns and tied with extravagant Light blue ribbons.

 

“Who sent it?” The man asked.  
“i-I’m not sure sir. The only thing it said on the card said ‘With compliments.” The helmeted young man said. Kallus danger sense tingled, everything about this felt dodgy. No one sent him anything, apart from his old Governess, but she always put her name on everything. Which meant this pleasant looking package could hold any number of fowl or lethal objects designed to hurt or even kill him… it could be a bomb for all he knew.

 

“Thank you Cadet, on the desk please.” The agent said coolly, indicating for the boy to place it on the furthest end of his desk. The cadet obediently did as he was told then asked.  
“Is there anything I can do for you further sir?”   
“No, that will be all.” Kallus said feigning tiredness in his tone “You are dismissed.” With a sharp nod the young man turned on his heal and left the room, the door closing behind him with a gentle hiss of pressure.

 

Kallus eyed the box cautiously. Expecting it to combust or explode the moment he was alone with it. When that didn’t happen, he pulled out a hand scanner and set it to work over the mysterious box, checking for the regular markers that would tell him if he was in any danger. The blond performed the scan three times to be sure. Satisfied there was, nothing toxic, no bomb or living animal that may kill him within, he put away the device.

 

The Human turned the orange box, this way and that, looking at it from all angles. Then with a shrug, he pulled at the ribbons, simultaneously opening the delicately interlaced top. The sides fell away on tier own to reveal exactly what he’d been sent. It was possibly the last thing the Agent expected…

 

It was a cake.

 

A small but indulgent gooey Intarian white cocoa and Dulana fruit cheese cake.

 

Kallus simply sat there and stared at it. It was beautifully crafted confection, the Dulana fruits deep red colouring fading through the creamy white, dusted with silver, gold and toped in delicately spun sugar work. This had clearly come from a very expensive patisserie; the Human could feel his mouth watering as he gazed at the sweet treat. The delicious delicate and enticing smell wafting through the air. 

 

Known to only a very few people in the universe, Agent Kallus had only a few real weaknesses in his life. One of them was music. He adored it in all its forms. Which was why he was capable of playing a number of different instruments any why the memory packs in his crate held copy’s of most if not all of the music that he had collected over the years. Another thing which made him utterly vulnerable and weak at the knees… was anything sweet. It was a good thing he had a strict excises program. 

 

He’d already scanned for toxins and anything else that might be harmful. There was nothing unusual about the desert… save that someone had sent it to him. Who would send him cake? It wasn’t his birthday. It had to be a mistake. But finding the attached card, he could clearly see his name printed on it. How many people could mix up his name with someone else’s? He wondered just who would do this? 

 

But then Kallus shrugged with a with a small smile… if it was a mix up, their loss because, hay… free cake… who was he to complain or pass up on that. He was no fool. As the old saying went, do not look gift Equus ferus caballusin the mouth. Besides… if someone had gone to all this trouble to send it to him… it would be just plain rude not to try it… and it was coming up to lunch time…

 

Spotting a handy utensil attached to the box lid, the ISB agent took a rare opportunity to simply enjoy something indulgent. Kallus took his time, savouring each bite. The consistency smooth and sweet, the Dulana fruits unique zestiness complimented by the rich chocolate, balancing each other out. It was the best thing the blond man had tasted in a while… he was sorry when it was gone…

 

Kallus gave a contented sigh, as he wiped the corners off his mouth with a gloved hand. He’d enjoyed that immensely, it had certainly cheered him up considering how miserable he’d been feeling recently… though he was still rather curious as to where the lovely thing had come from.

 

He stood and was about to go tip the empty box into the rooms waste receptacle, when something caught his eye… there was something on the bottom of the plate. Curiosity peeked, the human used the fork to scrap away some of the residual sticky base. Written on the paper plate, hidden underneath where the confection had been…. Were numbers…

 

Or more precisely… they were coordinated… Date and a time… and one letter G…

 

Kallus figured out that there could only be one person this had come from. Genu. The Prostitute clearly wanted him to be at these coordinates in a few days time. Why would Genu be trying to contact him? Why didn’t he just call like last time? Why would he want him to go-

 

Realisation suddenly dawning on him… he sat back in his chair, His heart stopped in his chest… There was only one possible reason the sex worker would want to get the agent somewhere and go to such lengths to be as discreet as possible about telling him… Could Genu actually be trying… to get Him and Zeb… together? Kallus though that the man had been a fanciful idealistic dreamer… but the thought never crossed the agents mind that he’d go and do something a crazy as that.

 

The mind blowing thought left the Agent staring off into space for a ridiculously long time; his head felt strangely full and numb at the same time. The poor man was was having real trouble thinking…

 

Kallus got up… dithered for a moment, sat back down…turned in his chair… turned it back… then stood up again and started to pace the length of his office, the plate still in his hand. His brain a frantic muddle of emotions and thoughts.

This was just absurd! What was Genu thinking?! He was seriously tempting fate! If anyone else got wind of this or indeed found out that he was even talking to the Prostitute about this possibility, he would be arrested for treason and wilful braking of one of his species most strict laws. He could expect imprisonment at best, death at worst. Heavens help Genu or even Zeb if they were caught. Did Zeb even know what he was planning? Had the Rebel Lasat had a say in any of this? It was a ridiculously stupid thing to even suggest if he did! Kallus didn’t think the former guardsman would be so reckless…

 

With a growl the ISB officer marched over to the waste disposal, scrunching up the stiff paper and intent on and throwing the information into the bases incinerator. Destroying the evidence before anything could be done to incriminate anyone. It would be far better for all involved if he just simply ignored the dangerous invitation… it was a foolish idea.

 

Yet, when he opened the shoot, poised to lob the paper ball to its destruction… Kallus’s hand griped it tighter, reluctant to let it go. The hart hammering in his chest wasn’t just agitated from worry or fear… there was hope there. Excitement at the possibility he could see Zeb again, even if it was just to talk… he’d like that, the Agent had enjoyed the simple delight of conversation with the Lasat. He had some things he needed to say to the Rebel…

 

As he saw it… He had two choices.

 

Go. Possibly risk is career, his life. It could be a horrible ruse to in trap him, but it could not be and it would mean meeting with the Lasat that hunted his thoughts. Kallus would get the chance to tell him what he now knew and what the Agent had found out… getting the chance to tell Zeb, he was right… or even a chance at repeating what had happened on that moon…

 

Or the human could stay, throw the information away and forget about it. He could stay at the base where it was safe, where he knew his place, he had a purpose and important job which he’d worked his arse off to get. He’d be throwing away all those years and everything his sacrificed for a fling. He was respected here… feared even… yet here… no one cared if he lived or died. No one would morn him if he was arrested or was executed, or even try and help him if he needed it. Kallus doubted anyone would have anything nice to say about him. Stay here where he was so desperately heartbreakingly lonely… 

There really was no choice to be made when he thought about it…

His foolish hart pounding in his chest, he shut the waste shoot and hurried back to his desk. Quickly accessing the database and typed up a request form for a few days leave for… personal errand’s. Kallus then started to look for travel arrangements, he wanted a nice quiet little transport, something not too discreet though, he didn’t want to make it obvious that he was trying to hide anything.

Excitement and anticipation starting to build in his gut, he bit his lip as thoughts went back to the Lasat. The prospect of being back in Zeb’s presents again. Hearing his voice and looking into his eye’s; the hope if feeling his touch on his skin… he shuddered in delight.

The blond agent grinned broadly as he received a message saying that his request for leave had been approved. He’d also fund the perfect company to ferry him to his destination… all he needed to do was think of a decent cover story if anyone asked, pack and he was ready to go…

He’d also just have to ask where Genu got that cake…. It was amazing…


	10. All Patrons Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb's back at the brothel... he keeps saying this will be the last time... perhaps this time will change his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... hands up who saw this coming? anyone?
> 
> but lowe! what is that i see?! 
> 
> OOOOOH! its coming! i can see porn on the horizon!
> 
> next chapter get ready for sexy times! XD

Zeb was getting used to feeling horribly guilty every time he frequented this establishment. It’ll be the 7th time he’d turned up on their door, after something they were more than happy to give. For the right cash, at least. They didn’t even bother asking what he wanted anymore. They would all just greeted him, treat him as an old friend and apply him with drinks and food till Genu was ready for him. It was almost embarrassing…

 

Leelu always made time for him, greeting him with those disarming and charming smiles. She would sit with him and they would have cheerful conversations while he waited. Her calming pleasant demeanour helped to ease some of the shame the Lasat felt, but only a little. The woman would shear juicy gossip about other establishments and even subtlety dropping hints and tid-bits to him.

 

Information regarding anything form Empire troop deployments to goods shipments that were passing through. They never spoke about what he did or who he worked for, Zeb didn’t know how she guessed or made the connection that kind of information would interest him; but he also knew the purple skinned woman was no fool. She wasn’t the owner and profitable business woman for nothing. But regardless of how Leelu knew, he was always very appreciative of the snippets of info and she was more than happy to pass it on. They always turned out to be good leads…

 

Right now though he was by himself, stewing in his own swamp of emotions. The lounge was practically empty, he looked to be the only patron. No show on the stage, just gentle light recorded music playing over the speakers. A few of the regular dancers and sex workers that he recognized, sitting in a group having a pleasant meal together. The barman arranging bottles and wiping glasses. It did strike him as a little strange, there was usually a least a few other people here. Perhaps they were already in rooms enjoying themselves?

 

To be honest, he didn’t really care, his head far too messed up to think on it too much. He had grown to trust the workers here, they were good people, just trying to live and get by… and who apparently hated the Empire as much as anyone. They had treated him well, and protected him form would be Stormtrooper raids, even going so far as to stop him a block from the brothel to Keep him safe from a stakeout… he still couldn’t figure out how they’d done that… but he had been grateful…

 

Perhaps that was one of the reasons he kept coming back… that and a certain human that played a certain ISB agent very well. Scratching that blasted itch that just would not go away. He convinced himself time and time again at the last time would be the end of it. That he would stop with this idiotic charade finely. That he’d gotten this ridiculous and childish swooning fixation on Agent Kallus out of his system.

 

But it never lasted. The allure of the fantasy… the temptation of touching forbidden and unattainable flesh. It seemed to always draw the former royal guardsman back, time and time again. Against his better judgement he always broke and travelled back here, Dressing the human up and spending the night pretending that Genu was someone else. Then in the morning the two would talk… just talk…

 

It was never anything too specific, Zeb was careful to keep himself and the others safe by not letting any incriminating information slip out. But they would both talk about the past. The Lasat had once asked how the man had gotten into this business. Genu had asked Zeb about his home world and the culture of his people. It was therapeutic actually… just to talk of nothing important, something other the battles or sneaky plans, to have someone just listen. Someone who he could just spill out some of his pent up thoughts about life or how he was feeling… And the man, Ashla bless him, always attentively listened and have gentle words of comfort or wisdom that seemed beyond his years… 

 

If Zeb wasn’t already head over heels for another of the Prostitutes kind… he’d likely end up falling for him…

 

After a time Leelu arrived at his side and escorted Zeb up into the higher levels of the brothel, up to the room he always went too. Zeb had said that he could probably find his own way by now and that the hostess didn’t have to walk him there. But the pretty woman just laughed breezily and said that it was her duty and her pleasure to accompany people to their rooms. Besides, she said, it was a tradition and brought good luck. Zeb just shrugged and said no more on it. He did notice however, that the purple skinned woman look unusually pleased with herself this evening.

 

“Why you so happy? I wouldn’t think an empty house would be great business.” The Rebel asked. Leelu’s dark eye’s seemed to twinkle as she looked up at him.  
“Oh no reason, it’s just shaping up to be a very good day.“ She said with a toothy smile. “Or at least… I hope it will turn out to be.”  
“Why?” The Lasat raised an brow ridge, curiosity peeked.  
“Well… let’s just say that a new client of ours is going to hopeful have the time of his life…. And possibly have his dreams come true…” she said cryptically.   
“Wow… you guys have magic wands or something?” Zeb chuckled. “What’s this guy asked for anyway?”

“Oh now, now sir,” She tutted playfully, wagging her clawed finger at him. “You know discursion is the foundation of our business. We deal with treat everyone with the same respect and service. No matter who or where our patrons come from. Besides… If I told you, that would be spoiling the surprise.”

 

Zeb frowned at her strange reply, not understanding her meaning. He brushed the odd answer aside. Whatever this person had asked for, Zeb knew they’d get everything and more. Leelu and the staff here really did go above and beyond to look after and out for their clients. Not only could a visitor here receive the most amazing companionship in the most luxurious of surroundings; but they could all rest assured that their safety was also top on the staff list of importance. 

 

On his third trip here, he had to cut his night stay over short. Leelu had come to alert Zeb when Stormtroopers were doing sweeps of establishment’s for illegal workers, Genu had scarpered into the higher parts of the building, pretend to be working in the offices while Leelu, quickly ushered the Lasat out through a emergency tunnel exit with a few other well deserving clients. 

 

They’d even refunded a portion of his credits… who could argue with that?

 

“Well here we are!” the finely dressed woman said as they reached the door. “Enjoy!” she smiled and with a truly mischievous giggle quickly disappeared down the hall. Zeb watched her go with a fond smile before opening the door. Stepping through to see what had come to be the traditional and fimmilier starting point for every encounter he had here.

A lone figure with his back to him, standing in a military ease stance, hands held gently behind his back, gazing out the large window. The rooms lighting dimmed low, soft music drifting through the air and candles burning here and there, the flames casting a warm flickering light. Zeb let himself give an amused snort… every time, this is how it would start. As if there was no other way for the man to greet his client in the Agents guise.

 

“You know,” Zeb said, as he detached the bow-rifle form his back. “You don’t have to do the dramatic revile every time I come here.” He was startled when the figure spoke… in a hunting familiar voice.  
“Ah! But I think this time, a little bit of drama is called for, wouldn’t you say, Zeb?”

 

Zeb was frozen to the spot, bow-rifle halfway off his back, his eye’s wide and his mind going blank. He thought his hart had just stopped dead in his chest. That voice. That gorgeous, rich, sexy voice that he longed to hear just came out of the other person’s mouth. That wasn’t possible! You can’t fake that voice. His sensitive hearing would have been able to tell if it was a fake or recording a mile away… but… it couldn’t be…

 

The human turned to look over his shoulder and Zeb’s knees went weak, it felt like a swarm of butterflies had suddenly appeared in his gut as he saw just who was in the room with him. Warm brown honey eye’s, those shapely lips that were pulled into a wickedly confident smirk and those amazingly well groomed, amazing sideburns. Cute little cut-ins and all.

 

“Kallus?” Zeb said a little breathlessly, fining it hard to breath. The agent smirk grew, along with the light in his eye’s, sending a swooning shiver through the Lasats body. It only got worse when the Agent replied smoothly.  
“Hello Garazeb. It’s been a while.”


	11. A few Steps Form Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus and Zeb are face to face in the brothel... question is... what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I lied... no poor just yet... i couldn't resist cutting it there...
> 
> 100% promise, next time, long porny chapter.
> 
> also... bonus points for anyone that can guess where and who i got Kallus's names form XD

Zeb was rooted to the spot as the human turned round fully, a small smirk pulling at the corner of shapely lips. For a long moment the Lasat thought he’d truly lost his marbles and was seeing things… his poor lovesick brain projecting things that just couldn’t be there. But that voice, those eyes and those cute little cut in on his facial hair had never been more present. 

 

The clincher was the Agents sent. It wafted over to him in siren like waves, calling to him to come closer. The common human base tones with top notes of Clean, crispness and a blast of almost sickly sweetness. It was a smell the Rebel would not forget. Something he’s desperately wanted to amerce himself in again. With all of that… it was clear this was all too real to be imagined. Agent Kallus was standing in the room with him. And with that… he panicked…

 

“KALLUS! Wha-what are you doing here?! How did you-,” Zeb growled lowly, trailing off as he put the pieces together. This blasted brothel had sold him out! He should of realised this place was far too good to be true. He’d let his guard down and been thoroughly set up. To think, he’d actually thought that he could class Leelu and Genu as almost friends! He’d been such a fool! A love stuck weak idiot! He snarled, ears pulled back and readied his Bow-rifle, aiming it at the door. “KARABAST! This is a Trap!!” That was not the reaction Kallus had hoped for.

 

“What?! NO! No! It’s alright!” The human cried, holding his hands up in a hopefully peaceful way and coming to his side to try and defuse the situation. “Please, calm down Zeb! It’s not a trap! I’m alone. No one knows I’m here. It’s just me.” He said softly, when Zeb didn’t move, still waiting for the non existing Stormtroopers to barge in through the door. Kallus dared to reach up and put a gentle, gloved hand over the Lasats. “Please, Trust me. There is no one here but me. Right now, I’m the one in a lot more danger then you… So please… put the gun down…” 

 

The clawed paw was tense and twitched when it felt the human ran his fingers over his hand as he spoke soothingly, before slowly moving to the barrel, the hand gently, but firmly, encouraged him lower the weapon. Zeb was at an utter loss as he allowed the human to guide his movements. After a few moments of glaring at the door and no white armoured soldiers coming through, Zeb turned back to the Agent beside him. His hart not know whether to race with trepidation or excitement. If this wasn’t a trap, what the hell was Kallus doing here?!

 

“I-I don’t understand!” Zeb growled, looking lost and very confused. “How in the name of the Ashla did you even know I was on this planet?! Or coming here of all places?!” Kallus’s response was to chuckled lightly; the Lasat felt his chest contract at the intoxicating sound. The small smile on the humans face was just as beautiful as the light in his golden eye’s. By all that was holy, the human was utterly gorgeous when he smiled.

 

“It would appear… that we have a mutual friend in common.” The human said smoothly, folding his arms over his chest. “He’s a hopeless romantic with a fool’s notion that Love can concur all.” Anyone could have knocked the mighty Lasat over with a feather when realisation struck him. His whole body going slack as only one name came to mind. It could of only been one of two people who could of set this up… and only one of then spoke like that about love…

 

“Genu?!” Zeb blurted out, trying to wrap his head around what had happened. “He-I can’t-You mean… he?” The Agent found the aliens stumbling speech highly amusing and allowed himself a broader smile.   
“Indeed. He planned this whole little clandestine meeting,” The human confirmed, sounding impressed by the other man before adding. “I was surprised, He’s unusually resourceful… for a whore.” Kallus last word was loaded with meaning, given with a raised brow and knowing look. Zeb cringed, his ears dropping in shame. The big alien seemed to shrink in on himself, his whole posture became one of guilt and embarrassment..

 

Right… of course Kallus now probably knew everything. How else would Genu have gotten him here? How the hell was he going to explain himself and what debouched and shameful things he’d been doing with the companion? If there had been any remote hope of having a more meaningful relationship with the human, it surely had been squashed the moment the Agent had been told. There was no way Kallus would be remotely interested in someone who would abuse their image in such a way….

 

“You know about…?” Zeb asked quietly, unable to say more out of shame.  
“You mean what you’ve been up to here? I do. I must say I was… rather shocked to find out.” Kallus said, his lips pursed, his expression becoming unreadable.  
“Yeah, I guess you would be,” The Lasat shifted his weight nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Long ears drooped low, he was unable to meet the humans eye’s. The ISB officers face remained the same, yet inside he was swooning, he thought Zeb looked utterly adorable. 

 

“Look, about that… I-I… I can explain… I just…I-I really never meant to do this-I-it just kinda happened an-and I, ugh-”Zeb started to ramble nervously, unable to think of any reasonable explanation for his actions other than he was being a horny pervert. The blond male merely held up his gloved hand to stop him.  
“Zeb, its alright. You don’t need to explain. It’s okay.”  
“It is?” the former royal guardsman looked understandably suspicious. Kallus just gave him one of those sly smiles of his.

 

“Yes, now be assured, I’m not angry with you, in fact… I’ve actually decided I’m quite flattered.” The human smile grew as he took a step closer, almost touching the Lasat’s body with his. Zeb swallowed thickly, ears perking up. He could smell the other being so much clearer now, zesty and clean and so utterly different his own sent. So different form Genus. It smelt so much better… sweeter. He could feel the very warmth coming off the human now.  
“Y-you’re flattered?” he stuttered, finding it hard to think or form words with the Agent being this close.

 

“Indeed,” The blond man said lowly, looking Zeb dead In the eye’s as he spoke. “Not many would, but I find it very flattering that you went to so much trouble… and that you’d pay so much… Just so you could pretend to fuck me however which way you liked.” Those words hung in the air and were said with such dark confidence in the humans intoxicating smooth, rich voice; it had the Rebel week at the knees. The intensity of his heated gaze sent sinful shivers down the Lasat’s back. Kallus smiled almost evilly seeing the reaction and added for teasing sake. “I’m guessing it's never involve any pesky clothing in the way?” 

 

“At the start there’s usually cloths…” Zeb mumbled absently, not knowing what else to say. He could feel his mouth going dry and the stirrings of arousal from the agent’s choice words. Licking his lips, the way the human gazed up at him, Zeb could now see the matching hunger in his honey coloured eye’s. It was the same need that had been there on that moon, yet now it was clear it was for something other than survival. “So… why are ya here? Did you… wanna chat about something?” he offered, not wanting to push or misinterpret what he was seeing, Zeb didn’t trust his lust addled mind just yet.

 

“I would like that.” The agent smiled sweetly. “To talk with you. I’ve got some things I’d like to say. But perhaps later…”  
“Later?” Zeb asked breathily, hope springing up in his chest, dare he believe this was happening? “Why later?” 

 

“Because right now, Captain Garazeb Orellios… I would very much like you to show me exactly what you’ve been doing with that person you’ve been pretending is me,” Kallus purred at him, his small, leather covered hand raising to run lightly over the big armoured collar of the Rebels outfit. “I would like you to demonstrate to me just what you really wanted to do too me on that moon.” If Zeb hadn’t been so stressed with worry, he probably would be as stiff as Derrilium beam right now.

 

“You do?” The Rebel asked, feeling the familiar heat building within him, hart beating hard in excitement as he could smell the humans own arousle.  
“Yes. I’m yours… if you want me that is.” The Blond male said softly and, to Zeb’s twitching ears, sounding… just as nervous and unsure as he felt. It was utterly adorable and so very endearing.   
“How long do you have?” Zeb asked breathlessly, feeling the anticipation for actually being able to completely fulfil his forbidden desires just within his reach. To at last have the one he so desperately wanted… and who seemed to want him in return. The Agents trade mark smirk reappeared as he gazed up at him.

 

“I requested a few days off for personal errands. So don’t need to be back till the day after tomorrow.” Kallus informed him. The Lasat could of cheered and whooped for joy, but that would have been very embarrassing and unbecoming of a former Royal Guardsman. On the outside he remained calm, while inside he was praising the Ashla. Zeb lent down to within a hairs breath of touching the mans mouth with his own. so close they could feel each others breath.

 

“Good,” He smiled wolfishly, licking his lips hungrily, growling as the human mimicked his motion. “Your gonna need that extra time to recover when I’m through with you…” if it wasn’t for the Lasat’ super hearing, he would of missed the tiny moan that escaped the human. The Agent felt the familiar ripple of sinful pleasure at the alien’s husky words. How he’d longed to hear such things form the Rebel in his rough deep voice.

 

“I do hope so…” Kallus grinned back, matching his tone and added in challenge. “I do so hate to be disappointed… and… it’s Elim, by the way.” The Lasat frowned, looking at the human curiously.  
“Hun?” The Agent just gave him another of those beautifully shy smiles.  
“My name, Zeb. It’s Elim Tain Kallus.”


	12. Sun Sets, Pulses race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension and passion runs high as Kallus and Zeb finely let their feelings run wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for this chapter taking so long, i just needed a break... that and my brain got distracted by other things....
> 
> Even though i have given Kallus a first name, I will be referring to him mostly how he's referred to in the show. only using it sparingly otherwise i fund it gets confusing for people.
> 
> i split this chapter into two parts because i tend to write ridiculously long porn seen's (see any of my transformers work)
> 
> proper nooky will happen in chapter 12-part two

The Lasat Rebel, tilted his head quizzically, a look of surprise and… adoration in his luminous green eyes as he gazed at the golden haired human before him.

 

“Elim.” Zeb repeated softly, sounding the name out on his lips and in his rough voice. It was a simple but elegant name. It suited the man well. The Lasat’s chest was swelling with emotion from the simple act of the Agent giving him his name. He felt privileged, proud that he had apparently earned that personal gift form the fair skinned male. The rebel hand rose and brushed one of the immaculate sideburns gently with the pad of his thumb and smiled. “E-lim…That is a good name.” 

 

The large alien purred deeply, delighting when the Agent responded in kind with his own imitation of a Lasat call. He really was quite skilled at mimicking the tones, he must of practiced a lot, the Rebel mused. The alien closed his eye’s as the human made a particularly complicated noise that sent fire straight down to his loins. It sparked memories of the cold moon and offering tantalizing promises of what was to come. 

 

Zeb’s large clawed fingers carefully ran down the agents neck before tilting the humans face up with the crook of one digit. The former Captain bridged that miniscule gap between them and brushed his open mouth over the humans, continuing to growl and purr seductively to the human. The man responded eagerly, matching the Rebels moves and answering his sounds. Together they recreated what they had done on the frozen moon… But this time, with much less hast; enjoying the sensation. Moist soft pink lips caressing equally tender purple ones. Neither of them knew quite how long they stood there, but then neither of them particularly cared, they were lost, reliving those blessed memories.

 

Kallus caught the Lasat’s bottom lip between his teeth. The human nibbled it playfully before biting down hard till he tasted the alien’s sweet dark purple blood. Zeb moaned lustfully, a shudder corseting through him, the delicious mix of pleasure and pain. Kallus’s released him, his warm wet tongue quickly set about delicately lapped at the small wound. Tenderly cleaning away the blood he spilt. A sign, he’d learnt from some obscure field report, of submission to a lover in the Rebels culture.

 

Zeb hart sung at the beautifully trusting and profoundly intimate gesture, he wondered just how the man knew of it. Yet the thoughts didn’t get too deep, as Kallus let out another breathy, sultry purr. Zeb growled deeply in response, in a flash he reached down and scoop the human up into his arms, one large paw coming to rest on his back and the other on his thigh. The Rebel relished the weight and firmness of the human pressed against him, Zeb had been aching to hold him again. 

 

The human squeaked as he was grabbed by the backs of his legs, lifted form his feet and brought against the Aliens firm chest, a knee either side of the Lasats hips. The agent found himself now looking down on the Rebel while large clawed hands supported him with ease. The imperial actually giggled in giddy delight, it bubbled up out of nowhere, excitement flowing like fire through his veins as he wrapped his arms around Zeb’s thick neck. Gloved hands lightly tracing nonsense patterns on the stripy purple skin.

 

The warrior rumbled lowly in his chest as he gazed up at the blond man. Moving his hands slowly to feel the body in his grasp. One caressing up Kallus’s back and the other moving to give the humans bottom a lecherous squeeze. Remembering just how good it had felt in his hand last time they had met even hidden under clothing as it was. It was even better by of the soft sound Kallus made from the touch, he bit down on his own lip, a delightful red flush colouring his pail cheeks. 

 

Zeb could not wait any longer, he needed to taste the man now. He surprised the human by pulling his head down and seizing the Agents mouth in their first proper kiss. The kiss was slow and tentative at first. The guardsman’s larger mouth pressed against the humans smaller one not wanting to assume he’d be comfortable with or even want that level of intimacy. After all, he didn’t know if this was just Lust or… something else. But he need not have feared, Kallus sighed longingly, soft leather covered fingers stroking the Rebels jaw as he carefully retuned the kiss.

 

Kallus exploring the aliens mouth carefully. Experiencing for the first time, the truly exotic taste and texture of the guardsman. Carefully running across sharp teeth and pointed canines. Lips melded and tongues danced together in slow sensual discovery. Zeb’s mind was in orbit, finely getting to sample the man that had relentlessly hunted his thoughts. Noting all the little things in the kiss that made it unique. The agent tasted of tea and sweetness. The human seemed to have horizontal scars on the insides of his cheeks… and he was missing a back tooth on the upper right side. Zeb was going to have to ask about that later… he wanted more now…

 

Zeb carried the human over to the large bed, he managed to get them on it and lay the man down without breaking their kiss. The Lasats hulking form covered the humans easily, pinning him with his considerable weight. Kallus moaned at the feeling, hungrily duelling with him, hands grasping him with a neediness he didn’t think the agent was even aware off. Reluctantly, Zeb let the human breath. Easing off him and breaking apart with a final lick of Kallus bottom lip. Breathless and flushed cheeked, his pink lips bruised and glistening. The ISB agent panted heavily to draw in precious oxygen, a some-what dopey, blissed out look on his handsome face.

 

“You ever been with someone not your own kind?” Zeb asked gruffly running his hand over the man’s still clothed chest. It was an important question and he didn’t miss the bright flush to Kallus’s cheeks, the embarrassed look that passed over his face.  
“No… You know it’s been forbidden for my race to mix with others in that way.” He said quietly, looking away. Zeb snorted, that stupid rule that kept everyone of Kallus’s race in check. Because their species were to remain genetically pure and to be un tainted by other races genetics. Fear of imprisonment or even death to any who disobeyed publically, yet was flounced by statesmen and people in power behind closed doors whenever it suited them. 

 

“Why is it anything that’s forbidden is so much more fun?” Zeb mused aloud to try and lighten the mood and help put the man at ease.  
“You tell me. You’re the rebel after all, you have much more experience at breaking rules then I.” Kallus snorted with a smile. The Lasat didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing this human smile. It was such a beautiful thing.  
“Give me a chance and I’m sure I can show you the benefits there are from breaking dumb rules.” Zeb grinned, purposely flashing his sharp teeth.  
“Well, seeing as were not going to freeze to death or get eaten by monstrous creatures… I find I’m inclined to let you.” The blond man said softly, touching the other males jaw gently.

 

The rebel, nuzzled the hand briefly before he sat up onto his knees giving them some space. He took the man’s hand in his larger paw and carefully pulled the soft black leather glove from his right hand, getting his first look at the human appendage. It wasn’t like he’d never seen human hands… but he’d not seen Kallus’s hands before and someone’s hands could tell you a lot about a person. Zeb’s Mother used to say that often. And she, bless her soul, had never been wrong.

 

He scrutinized the hand in his, making note of everything he saw. The agents skin was so soft. Long clever fingers, the pads appeared to be highly sensitive when Zeb ran his lightly furred ones across them. They twitched and jerked as they were tickled. The man letting out involuntary squeaks and giggles. Probably due to them always being covered. There were numerous little scars here and there. Old cuts and wounds, even callouses from working with his bow staff and other weaponry. The human may have a relatively cushy job now, but these hands had seen some hard work in their life.

 

The bigger male lowered his head and placed a warm tender kiss on the man’s knuckles. He looked up to see the agent pull the other glove off with his teeth. Zeb’s hard cock twitched, the sight so kiffing erotic, he growled lowly and delved back down for another steamy kiss. Zeb fumbled at the man’s sides for a moment, trying to find the locks for the humans chest plating without having to stop tasting him. Eventually he unclasping the armour, they broke their kiss just long enough to get it over the agents head, Zeb throwing it aside before attacking the man’s mouth again. The rest of the uniform soon followed suite, Kallus’s belt went flying across the room, hitting a potted plant. The Lasat unhooking the collar of the uniform with his claws, working the fastenings open all the way down. Pushing it off to expose the dark, tight undershirt beneath.

 

The blond man lent up and with some difficulty, worked the jacket off his shoulders, unwilling to let the Rebels lips go. Zeb’s large warm hands greedily spread over the firm body beneath smooth fabric, he could feel the Agents form much more acutely, every hard bump of bone and soft curve of toned flesh. The Rebel held the human by the waist, he could almost completely encircle him. Zeb run his thumbs down The agents hard stomach, delighting in the soft sighs he drew. The Lasat’s big digits slipped under the shirt to stroke up the pale pink skin. Kallus gave a sharp gasp and shivered as the sensation, soft velvety hands turning his mind to mush with such a simple touch. 

 

Zeb pushed the tight shirt up with as he moved his hands up, eager to have the man bared to him as soon as possible. Once again he let the human breath, breaking away to pull the black garment off over the agents head, Kallus sitting up to help. Zeb grinned as it disturbed perfectly kept hair, ruffling it out of place, softening it, a few locks falling onto his forehead. Kallus defiantly could rock the bed-head look the Lasat thought as he gently pushed the human back into the bed.

 

While upright, the Rebel made quick work of the opening of the Agents black trousers, with him lifting his hips, Zeb easily slid them off the humans long legs. Boots and foot coverings came off in two quick moves, adding them to the pile on the floor. Kallus was only left in his imperial uniform shorts. Tight black things that stopped just above the knee and that clung to him perfectly Zeb thought. So dark against that pale pink skin, the human’s arousal was clear to see, tented, trapped and hard in its confines. 

 

Zeb took a moment to just look at the human. To take in all that he was. Lean but strong frame which held more strength than it appeared. Sculpted muscle and sinew. Like his hands, Kallus had a few old scars on his smooth skin, one particularly big one on his right side. An old blaster wound perhaps? The white lines almost web like against his body. By The Ashla, that body was gorgeous. Everything about it called to him seductively, Zeb licked his lips, he was particularly captivated by the shapely lines and tantalizing shadows of the humans collar. He wanted to trace his tongue across that neck so badly…

 

The Lasat back off the bed slowly too stand on the floor. Keeping his eyes on Kallus, Zeb removed all the little bits of kibble he wore. Arm and hand gards, leg braces and belt, dropping them to the floor with the humans uniform. The Lasat reached behind his neck for the feastings to his armoured bodysuit. The human, propped himself up onto his elbows, watching with lustful eyes as the other male moved. Chewing on his bottom lip, he watched the alien slowly shed himself of his all in one garment. Revealing more and more of his powerful body and striped purple flesh. Zeb peeled it off with deliberate slowness till he was matching the humans undress, only a pair of, rather short, almost non-existent pants concealing what was a quite frankly an enormous bulging package. 

 

“So you do have something under that thing?” Kallus mused out loud, unable to take his eye’s from the splendour of the impressive sight before him. The humans nether regions throbbing painfully with hunger. He’d often fantasized that the Rebel went commando under his outfit. Zeb snorted in amusement.  
“Of course. I’m not an animal ya’ know…” Zeb tutted with a roll of his eye’s, but his words were something of a lie as the Lasat crawled back onto the bed. 

 

Reminding Kallus greatly of a large stalking feline, Zeb prowled back over him. Looking the part of a powerful hungry jungle predator. Once again covering Kallus in a solid canopy of muscle and heat. The rumble that emanated from his chest was low and deep, so much so that Kallus could feel it in his own. The human, shuddered, he was more than willing to be Zeb’s pray. He wanted this… he wanted the Rebel, he truly did, more than anything. So much so it hurt… but there was a swirling uncertainty niggling at the edge of his enjoyment. Luckily for him, The Rebel appeared to also be a mind reader…

 

“We’ll go slow,” Zeb’s voice was so low and gruff in his ear as he licked it’s edge, making the human gasp and shudder beneath him. “Just say the word and we’ll stop.” Kallus’s hart did a little backflip and he sighed in relief, letting out the breath and tension he’d not known he’d been holding. Grateful for his intuitive understanding. The Agent trusted the Rebel more than anyone he knew… it was such a telling and messed up statement, if he thought about it too much it made the humans head hurt. Instead he pushed the thought aside.  
“Appreciated.” The Agent said in a grateful whisper, placing a tender kiss on the aliens jaw.

 

Now with time on their side, the two leisurely begun to touch one another. Tenderly exploring the contrasting differences between their bodied. From Zeb’s thicker, peach fuzz covered epidermis to Kallus’s soft smooth almost hairless skin. Blunt fingertips tracing strips and long pointed ears. Sharp claws lightly scratching over goose bumping flesh and through golden blond hair. Bristled cheeks brushed against one another in a gentle caress. Lips placed soft kisses and teeth gently nipped and scraped at skin. Hands roamed and griped hard while hips ground together in maddening slowness.

 

The Lasat was purring in delight, savouring each touch and taste of the being beneath him. Every torturous grind of hot and heavy flesh. They had barely begun and already it was better than any fantasy Zeb could imagine or substitute he could buy. As he caressed, licked and nibbled at the man below, he was stuck once again by how delicate humans were. Practically no insulation from the cold, thin skinned, only reasonably strong bones. No natural protective defences. Humans were so vulnerable… from this position, one swift move and Zeb could easily dispatch the agent, even tear his throat out if he were so inclined.

 

Yet it was that vulnerability, that willingness to submit and lower all his defences, the amount of trust he must have in Zeb left him in awe. Gifting the Rebel with this most personal and meaningful of acts made this night so special. They were fragile beings yet so strong in other ways, so resilient. It was how Kallus’s people had managed to survive and spread throughout the galaxy and become so numerous. Zeb gave a particularly low rumble as he nuzzled the man’s bristly cheek. Humans were remarkable creatures.

 

Kallus was lost in a sensual haze, His senses filled with Hot and clearly horny Lasat. Everywhere he looked all he could see was Zeb. The human basked in his presents, feeling as if the world was finely right and made sense with the Rebel surrounding him. Cocooning him in warmth and affection. Kallus wrapped his arms around the aliens broad back, raking his fingers through the fine velvety fur, feeling the incredible strength the body above possessed. 

 

Zeb could so easily hurt him, he knew if the Rebel wanted him dead all he needed to do was place one mighty paw around his neck and throttle him, the alliance would then be rid of one pesky agent… Yet the human had never felt safer in his life, he knew Zeb would never do that. Despite his gruff, dangerous warriors appearance… the alien had a gentle soul. He lent up to bury his nose in the Aliens bushy purple sideburn. He sighed in blissful delight as his lungs were filled with the Lasat’s heady musk. Deep, earthy, pungent and uniquely Garazeb Orrelios… The Kallus would never get enough of it… 

 

The blond man groaned, his hips grinding desperately up into the Rebel, he was already so painfully hard and trapped in tight clothing. Zeb’s tender touches were like fire but not nearly enough to satisfy. The Lasat growled at the sweet friction, lilac lips attached to a pail throat, sucking gently as a big hand covered the humans chest. Stroking down, claws lightly costed over ever rise and dip of bone and muscle. Kallus bowed into the touch, it tickled but felt so good, sending liquid pleasure shooting through his nerves. 

 

Further the hand travelled, sliding down over the man’s firm, flat belly and shapely abs. Following the trail of light coloured, coarse hair that went down form the Blonds navel to the waistband of his shorts. Thick fingers slipping into the undergarment and the human male gasped embarrassingly loudly, even if it was only the lightest of caresses. His body shuddering at being finely touched by strong velvety fingers. He felt Zeb grin against his skin and start to move down, placing sensual, wet kissed over his body.

 

“You’re so responsive.” Zeb cooed playfully, “Can’t wait to hear what you sound like when I get inside you…” The rebel growled huskily, nipping at his abs. Kallus let out a whine and blushed furiously at the thought. Shuddering in anticipation and the Lasats sharp teeth gently grazing his skin. The man let out a pleading, needy sound, already feeling so dazed and light headed. They’d barely done anything yet and already he sounded like a slut. But Pride be dammed because Kallus really didn’t care what he sounded like right now, he just wanted Zeb to do more…

 

“Please… Zeb,” he whined, hips jerking on their own accord and fingers digging into the Aliens solid muscled shoulders. Desperate for more of everything, the very real prospect of the big alien taking him made his cock weep and hart race. “Stop teasing me!”  
“Oh darlin’… I ain’t even begun to tease you yet…” The Rebel chuckled throatily and tugged the human’s shorts down, exposing the Agent completely. Kallus sighed in a moment of relief as he was freed, but now the loss of any friction at all was maddening and the human’s hips twitched against his control to try and get some stimulation.

 

Zeb took his time and gently slid the dark underwear off the agents long legs. His keen eye’s taking in every millimetre of new flesh that was revealed. The Lasat licked his lips, hungry at the sight of the bonds long smooth shaft standing proudly to attention. The shapely tip just a fraction wider and weeping from pent up desire. The head glistening so invitingly, that the former guardsmen just had to have a taste.

 

Kallus whole body jerked when he felt the first lap of the Rebels tongue a strangled noise coming from his throat. He’d not expected that at all from the alien, some cultures still regarded the act of “going down” on someone as obscene, filthy and degrading. The agent wasn’t sure if Zeb’s people had those same views… but judging by how the bigger male was purring and how he clearly knew what he was doing, it seemed that they likely didn’t. The human couldn’t help but watch, chewing at his lip as the rebel lavished attention on him. Zeb tongue was rough, but not painfully so, the friction only causing a glorious symphony of sensation.

The Imperial agent placed a gentle hand on the side of the Rebels face, fingertips caressing the edge of the Rebels lupine ear. Zeb looked back up, his green eye’s bright and dark pupils blown wide with arousal. The Lasat’s hart clenched in his chest at the sight of the human, did the man not know how sweet he looked right now? His soft, wanting expression and amber eye’s, so clear and warm. Did the agent know that biting his lip like that drove him wild? And the human complained about him being the tease. Well… not wanting to be out done, Zeb grinned back up at the blond, decided to show him just who was the biggest tease in the room…

 

“OH! Sweet Light above!” the human cried out, falling back onto the bed as he was suddenly engulfed by hot wet heat. Zeb taking him by surprise, devouring the entire length in one fell swoop. Zeb was careful to tuck his sharp teeth behind his lips, the last thing he wanted was to cause a mood killing and highly embarrassing injury to the ISB agent. It was a good thing he’d had a lot of practice. 

 

Kallus’s hands found their way into his hair, fisting tightly as the Rebel sucked him with slow leisurely bobs of his head. He needed something just to help ground him, the minor pain in his scalp was just enough to keep him from blowing his load there and then. The humans legs trembled with every move, the pleasurable sensations reaching their best when Zeb reach the very base of his aching shaft. 

 

The human was reasonably well endowed for his species, he’d never had any complaints form his former lovers, male or female. But the ease of which the Rebel took him in astounded him. The Agent could swear he could feel himself going down the aliens throat with little struggle on Zebs part. That broad textured tongue of his flat against the underside of the Imperials erection. The alien seemed to delight in swallowing him whole and pressing his almost flat nose into the strawberry blond curls at its base. Purring deeply as he did.

 

The human lifted his head to peek at his partner, only to whine loudly in despair and let his noggin drop back down with a flomp. The indecently erotic sight of Zeb’s luscious purple lips wrapped around his member was almost too much for the poor agent to handle. Zeb wasn’t making it easy for him to retain his sanity by making all those wonderful rumbles and purrs as he sucked. It sent the most obscenely wonderful vibrations through him and it wasn’t long before Kallus’s climax hit him like a speeder bike.

 

Kallus was helpless to stop or even worn the Rebel when he came. He saw star fields as pure ecstasy washed over him, his world implode and expanding all at once. The imperial agent climaxed with a howl, hips jerking, thick cum spurting forth in to the Lasats eager mouth. The agents body bowed sharply and strong thighs coming together to trap the aliens big head between them as he rode out his pleasure. One hand on his partners head with the other fisted into the smooth silky sheets.

 

Zeb grinned triumphantly to himself as he greedily swallowed everything the human gave up, milking him for evey last drop and savouring the bitter saltiness of his seed. The former guardsmen found the tart flavour quite appealing. The humans hips jerking sporadically, legs trembling, as he came down from his high, yet being over stimulated by the aliens continued slow sucking. Kallus could not deny… Zeb had given him, by far, the best blow job he’d ever had in his life…

 

The human slowly wound down, his muscles relaxing into the gooey blissfulness of post climactic haze. His breathing started to slow and the grip the humans thighs had on the bigger males head was released. All worries and tension just melt away like sugar in tea, dissolving completely into the background of his mind. All there was in the universe right now was himself and Zeb. This was exactly where he wanted to be, this was where he belonged. No matter how many years of having to listen to his family or the Empire lecture and spout about how disgusting and depraved it was to mate with another species… But nothing that felt this wonderful could be so wrong…

 

The ISB officer hummed in contentment as Zebs strong fingers gently stroked up and down the humans legs, soothing circles with the occasional light touch of claw. The guardsmen continued to purr loudly, he lovingly ran his tongue gently over the others softening length while he let the human recover. The Lasat felt remarkably pleased with himself for reducing the usually collected agent to a gasping puddle of quaking muscle.

After a time Kallus regained enough brain power to think. He looked down to the Rebel who was gazing back at him with a devilish smirk as he trailed kissed on his inner thigh.

“You taste so good….” Zeb growled, nipping at the humans knee, “I bet you’re gonna feel even better…”


	13. Tonight Gonna Be A Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together at last, hot sticky sex in inevitable.... with just the right amount of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two off Zeb and Kallus's dirty night in.
> 
> and for everyone that dosen't know the wonderful Kyloisadisneyprincess AKA Bro-rifles on Tumblr is making these absolutely amazing photo edits for each chapter of my little fic! Please, please check them out!
> 
> http://brorifles.tumblr.com/post/146665039688/that-shameful-itch-by-lozalot-chapter-1
> 
> http://brorifles.tumblr.com/post/148071778713/edits-for-chapter-two-of-lozalot-s-that
> 
> http://brorifles.tumblr.com/post/148125091858/another-photo-set-for-lozalot-s-that-shamful
> 
> so much love out to this lovely lady!
> 
> PS, something whent screwy with the last two chapters and put the back to front!

Agent Elim Tain Kallus, Imperial officer and ISB agent was floating on a blissful cloud of silk and cotton. After treatment the likes of what he’d just received, it’d be impossible not to be. He gazed down at the incredible being that had already brought him so much pleasure. The Captain of the Royal guardsmen, Lasat warrior and fugitive rebel fighter, Garazeb Orrelios. The human let out a contented happy little sigh.

 

“I could listen to you making cute noises like that all day…” Zeb chuckled between pecks as he crawled from between his legs, back up the man’s toned, pale body.  
“A shame we only have one night…” The agent murmured sadly.  
“Well, I better make it a memorable night then.” The human gasped and arched beneath him as Zeb scraped his sharp teeth over one hard little nub of flesh on his chest and gently teased the other with large velvety fingers. 

 

Zeb continued to tease and play with the sensitive spots till the human was thrashing about below him, his rich voice quaking nonsense words falling form his mouth with every breath he took. The Lasat took pity on the poor being and decided to leave him alone for now, he needed to gather his supplies. Zeb scooted further up the Agents body, effectively straddling the mans chest, though kept his considerable weight off the human for fear of crushing him.

 

As the bigger alien looked at the spotless glass shelves behind the bed. Casting his sharp eye’s over all of the toys and accessories available to them. Zeb stroked his beard thoughtfully as perused the collection, taking his time to decide just what would work best for what he had planned for his soon to be lover. 

 

Meanwhile Kallus gazed up at the mountain above him, the urge to touch becoming unbearable to ignore. The aliens strong muscular body calling to him, just begging to be fondled and caressed. It took a moment to remember that this was their night. In this room, he was allowed to do what he wanted. There were no judgemental eye’s or the threat of reprimand here. Only soft touches, gentle kisses and sweet physical affection.

 

The human chewed on his lip, his hands hesitant for a moment before placing them on the Rebel. Running flat palms and raking fingers though the ultra fine fuzzy fur on aliens skin. He cast a look up to see if the touch was welcome, Zeb only gave him a smirk and a pleased murmur before returning to the shelves, no indication at all that he wanted him to stop. 

 

Thrilled that he clearly had free rein, the Agent indulged himself, letting his hands travel and map every part of the other male he could reach. From strong legs to defined chest and shapely abdominals. But when the human stroked down Zebs sides with feather light touches, the Lasat jumped and made a noise the human could only describe as… a giggle. 

 

“Oi! Stop that.” Zeb pouted down at him.  
“Your ticklish?” the human laughed brightly, a grin spread over his face. “You? Of all people?”  
“Don’t you dare tell anyone.” The Lasat warned with a scowl.  
“And just who exactly do you think am I going to tell. It’d be interesting to see how I’d work that into a report to the emperor.” The human sniggered, just imagining the expression on the old mans face.

 

But Kallus did have mercy on the Lasat and didn’t touch there again, instead he let his hands travel down to trace the dark banding on Zebs thighs and hips, he’d always found his species markings to be fascinating. A left over evolutionary trait, camouflage from their ancient animal ancestors that once lived in the purple hued trees of their home. The markings so beautiful to his eyes. So exsotic.

 

The humans finger delicately skirted around the Lasats straining underwear, Kallus’s own member now stiff and throbbing at having the bigger males impressive appendage this close. Using the aliens solid thighs as an anchor, he pulled himself up. Zeb glanced down just as the humans soft warm lips kissed him through the thin cloth. The Rebel groaned throatily, bracing himself gently against the shelves as Kallus gently mouthed at his hardness. 

 

Zeb’s eye’s rolled back, his forehead clonking on the glass edge, knocking over a few of the larger dildos. He’d neglected himself entirely so far, too focused on pleasuring the gorgeous pale skinned being. To suddenly have some stimulation was close to being too much for him. He let out a low rumbling growl, his hips gently rocking of their own accord against the human’s eager mouth. Claws inadvertently scratching the glass and making a horrendous shrieking noise, though neither of them cared at the present.

 

“Unnngh… y-you better stop that… or you’re gonna get a face full…” Zeb warned, his voice horse.  
“You make it sound like a bad thing…” The Agent said teasingly, scraping his teeth ever so gently over rock hard member under the garment. The rebel ran a gentle, affectionate paw through the humans soft golden hair, Kallus felt the alien shudder and groan, the large organ twitched and jumped under his lips. Dear heavens above, even without seeing it, Kallus could tell that the Rebel was huge. The needful hunger in his belly only grew the more he thought about letting the Lasat have him.

 

“Elim… stop,” Zeb ground out through gritted teeth, trying to hold on to his control, fingers tightening in light locks. “as much as I like it… I really wanna be inside you when I blow….” The human whined in false annoyance and flopped back down with a huff.  
“Then I suggest you hurry up and move out of my reach,” The agent said with a playful pout. “It’s your own fault for putting it practically in my face…” He groused and went back to tracing the stripes on the aliens legs.

 

Zeb took a few moments to regain his composure, he’d been ridiculously close to whipping out his cock and letting the human suck him dry, but he really wanted the first time he came to be inside the Agent. Quickly gathering what he’d thought he’d need, Zeb scooted back down to sit between the human males long toned legs. Briefly arranging the objects on the big bed.

 

“What are you doing with all that?” Kallus asked, looking at all the things the Lasat had spread out on the dark sheets. It made his whole body tingle in anticipation.  
“Gotta get you ready. Need to stretch you out proper before I go anywhere near ya.” He smirked, nipping on the man’s knee. “I want this to be good and I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“Right… of course…”Kallus’s let his head fall back against the smooth cool pillows, his chest tight with emotion. He didn’t deserve such consideration form the Rebel, Zeb, who had every right to loath him, despise him. Who by all rights should want nothing to do with him if not want him dead… Not only wanted him but was concerned about hurting him. The humans gut twisting in guilt from all the things he’d done, he felt he had no right to such gentle tenderness… especially from Zeb.

 

But those thoughts were chased away when the Rebel begun to kiss his hip with warm lips and big wet tongue. Kallus moaned as Zeb spread his leg to give him access to his most intimate spot. His hands fisting in the sheets and back arching when the Lasat licked over his puckered hole. Zeb purred lavishing attention on the human as he reached for the bottle of sweet smelling oil.

 

Popping the top, the rebel lent back to drizzled the amber liquid over the humans skin. The lightly floral sent wafted up, heated by the warmth of the humans skin. Careful not to nick the tender flesh with his claws, Zeb circled the small opening, spreading the silky oil. The agent wriggled beneath him, eager for more. Kallus’s toes curling at the first touch of pressure against him.

 

It was blissful torcher for the human as Zeb dutifully prepared him. Gently using the many toys and lots of lubrication to gradually stretch the other male. The rebel started off small, letting the agent get used to the sensation and feeling of being penetrated. Working the toy in and out gently. Kallus responded eagerly, ordering the alien for more. The Lasat chuckled and warned him to be careful what he wished for. The Rebel took his sweet time, steadily moving onto bigger and bigger toys as he worked the smaller being open and back up to a state of complete aching hardness.

 

Zeb was enjoying the delicious sight of the agents pale body writhing and arching on the black silk sheets. Seeing his toned muscles tense and tremble, hearing the mans gasps and whimpers of pleasure were so erotic it had Zeb leaking in eagerness for him. Was it wrong of him to like the panicked and sometimes desperate cries? So unlike the cool usual authoritative persona he normal wore. He chuckled to himself, remembering some of the amusing sounds he made on that moon. The blond sounded so adorable when he was scared, worried or in this case horny. This was clearly a side of the agent only a few ever got to see. 

 

By the time Zeb deemed Kallus ready, the human was a sobbing mess on the sheets. That perfectly groomed hair in such disarray from thrashing back and forth and having his hands wringing in it. A sheen of sweat glistening on his white skin. The mans whole body quaking with need, his entrance stretched and more than ready around the last toy. The Rebel left it inside the Agent while he relieved himself of his final item of clothing.

 

When Kallus got his first look at what a Lasat sexual organs looked like, he thanked whatever god or Force that was listening that Zeb had taken so much care and time preparing him. Like the rest of him, the aliens member was huge, a most intriguing sight to behold. Dark purple, the head a leaking, wide ridged arrow shape atop a thick textured shaft that steadily got bigger as it reached his body. Covered in natural bumps and groves, Kallus’s ass clenched in needy desperation for it. Though the human was quite sure that there was no way in all the hells in all the worlds that that was ever going to fit in him completely. 

 

Zeb gave a throaty growl when he was freed form the confining underwear. His member dark and heavy with carnal hunger as it stood proudly between them. Using some more of the oil he quickly slicked himself as lent back over the human. A low rumble emanating from his chest, licking Kallus from his own leaking slit to bobbing neck. The man’s breath caught in his throat. The alien opening his large mouth to graze his sharp teeth over the stretched pail throat. Kallus chewed on his bottom lip as he whimpered, hips raising on their own, desperate for contact.

 

“Zeb…” He whined breathlessly, “Zeb, please. I need- want you now.” The man hissed when the alien rubbed their matching arousals together teasingly, slickened flesh gliding smoothly against his.  
“Seeing as you asked so nicely….” The Lasat murmured, biting at his jaw as he slowly removed the toy form inside the human. The loss of the object made the blond whine, leaving him feeling suddenly so very empty.

 

Zeb hoisted the humans hips up off the bed with ease, holding him securely and encouraging him to wrap his long legs around his waist while his shoulders rested against the bed. Just like how they had been on the frozen moon. Kallus moaned, finely feeling the Lasat against him, though now even better then he remembered. The agents breath begun to come in shallow gasps, his hands coming to rest on the aliens large arms.

 

“Eye’s on me.” Zeb ordered firmly. Like any well trained solider, Kallus followed the command and obeyed. Warm honey meet luminous green. Together as they sheared this moment…

 

With a roll of his hips, the Rebel pushed into the Agent. The initial breach had them both gasping, the agents hands clinging to Zeb as the head of his member pushed its way past the ring of muscle. Kallus huffed out breath, feeling the unusual wide shaped tip stretch him even wider, he fought the urge to let his eye’s roll back, he was enjoying the intensity of the Rebels stare. Zeb grit his teeth to stay in control, the human already felt so very good and the faces he was making were wonderful to witness. The Lasat was gentle as he slowly begun to work his way into the humans stretched but still snug little hole.

 

“Oh… oh by the starlight…” the Blond man gasped breathlessly, his hands gripping the aliens muscular arms so tight, on anyone else he would have left bruises. His toes curling at the slight burn and indescribable pleasure crawling up his spine as the ridged length slid deeper into him. Stretching and filling him tightly, far more than any previous lover ever had. It was exquisite. May the force help him… he wanted more… so much more…

 

The former guardsmen growled lowly as he gently seethed himself inside the human. The large clawed paw holding the man’s backside up, dug into the soft pink flesh, holding him steady. The Rebel watching his face intently and memorizing every little expression he made. Knowing that he was the first of any other species to have the handsome man like this was darkly thrilling. The urge to just thrust in was great, but he resisted, wanting to savour every sweet moment and above all, not willing to hurt Kallus. Zeb gave a satisfied grunt when their hips met, encasing himself completely into the Imperial. 

 

“You okay, there?” Zeb asked gruffly. Kallus let out a shaky breath, but nodded.  
“Please…” He murmured, his eye’s imploring. “Move…” The Lasat didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled out slowly, easing himself back just a little before sliding back in. The Agent couldn’t help but close his eye’s just for a brief moment as he moaned in bliss.

 

They rocked together, their bodies moving in synchronise tandem, the age old motion of sex. Each time Zeb came a little further out the agents willing body, only to plunge that much further back in. Every time they came together the human breath would catch in his throat, the look of utter ecstasy etched onto his face as he was filled over and over again with alien hard shaft. Zeb grunts were turning into low dangerous sounding growls and chesty rumbles. Losing himself in the being that was under and surrounding him.

 

“Nuuugh! Ugh! Mo-ore! Please Zeb!” The man cried out, breathlessly.   
“Tell me… what you want.” The Rebel ground out, purposeful keeping the pace maddeningly slow.   
“Ah! harder,” Kallus cried out. “Zeb Please! Fuck me harder!” the Lasat grinned, he thought he’d have to coxes the Imperial into talking dirty… apparently not…

 

Zeb growled feralie, latching onto the join where the agents neck meet shoulder and sucking hard. Scraping teeth across the thin delicate skin, Zeb increased the speed of his thrusts. The humans let out a loud curse, but arched beneath him. Short nails scraped along the aliens back. If The Rebels skin hadn’t been so thick, the human would have drawn blood. The alien rumbled in approval, Lasat would claw, scrape and bite at each other during sex, Kallus, unknowingly or not, was mimicking those actions and did nothing but drive his partner into an even more primal need.

 

“OH! DEAR! LORD!AH!” the ISB agent wailed helplessly as Zeb snarled and hauled his hips higher, intensified his strokes further. His body was being racked with such intense pleasure, he couldn’t think. The Rebels might length now pounding into him at such a harsh pace, helpless against the bigger males sheer strength. The humans erection trapped between them was being rubbed and stimulated by soft velvety skin of Zeb’s hard stomach as they moved feverishly against each other. 

 

The human gasped and cried out, begging for more. Kallus didn’t care what he sounded like, he was beyond pride now. All he could only gasp and moan just like any of the other whores in this place. Anywhere with anyone else, that thought would have made his stomach churn in humiliation. But not here… not with Zeb. There was no shame here. Letting the hulking Lasat fucked him was the most thrilling experience of his life. Nothing could taint it, everything that happened or what they did was right. 

 

The noisy slap of slick flesh against flesh filled their ears, along with their hitched breathing groans and gasps of pleasure. The steady build of tension tightening in their bodies as they drew nearer and nearer to their climatic ends. Zeb was now growling deeply, angling his hips till he struck the right spot within that made the human literally shriek blue murder. The Rebel wasted no time and relentlessly pounded into the same spot till Kallus was a sobbing mess in his arms. 

 

The former royal guard realised that, Ashla help him, hearing and seeing the human in the throes of such passion, he wanted to experience it again and again. The man’s rich accented voice, rendered high and broken, his body tense and trembling as he was ravaged by the Lasat. He was so beautiful like this…

 

Kallus and Zebs eye’s found each other again as their motions reach their most intense, both so close to the precipice. The human wrapped his arms around the alien’s neck bringing him down so he could kiss him. Mouths and teeth clashed in their desperation for one another, Lips and tongues sloppy and clumsy in their hunger. Kallus only groaned when the Rebel bit down too hard and nicked his lip. The taste of blood as they kissed only heightened their passion. 

 

“Elim…” Zeb rumbled against the humans lips. The use of his name, whispered so passionately, with so much emotion sent the human over into the abyss. He came, body convulsing violently and crying out the Lasats name till his voice cracked, cumming hard between them and coating them both in pearly white threads. 

 

Zeb was pushed over by his lover not seconds later, everything he did driving the Rebel headlong into ecstasy. He ejaculated deep inside the human with an animal like snarl. Pushing hard and as far into the willing body as he could go, wanting to fill him as much as he could. Kallus gasped sharply, feeling the aliens unusually hot seaman start to flood him up in thick sticky jests. The human shook in waves of new delicious forbidden pleasure. Feeling both incredibly elated and utterly filthy all at once. He swore he could feel Zebs cock twitching and throbbing inside him.

 

They stayed like that for many moments, both coming down form their ultimate high and not wanting to move… both too blissed out, content to stay and bask in each others arms.

 

Eventually, the bigger male thought it was best to move. He gave a few last leisurely thrusts, making the human whine before he eased himself out of his lover with a soft grunt. His large cock slipping free, thick blue tinted cum followed, dripping from his gaping abused hole. Zeb gently lowered him back down to lie flat on the bed and recover.

 

Kallus panted hard, he was so hot, skin flushed red and muscle jumping beneath. Glistening with sweat and his own pearly white cum streaked over his defined belly. Zeb couldn’t help but let his eye’s roam over the body spread out before him, he through the blond male was absolutely breath-taking like this. The humans little hole stretched so wide just for him. Knowing he was still full of the Lasats cum made it even more delicious,

 

Kallus whimpered, now feeling so utterly empty without Zeb inside him. How quickly he’d gotten used to him, how right it’d felt to have him inside him. How much the human wanted it back, to feel that close to him again. The Agent prayed that the Rebel was planning on taking advantage of the fact they had the suite all to themselves for the rest of night and wouldn’t just get up and leave now… he didn’t think his hart could take that…

 

The Lasat lent down and kissed the panting human, affectively stealing all his gathered breath. He could feel the smaller males’ hart pounding in his chest. The two didn’t speak, they didn’t need too. Zeb rested his forehead against the humans and purred, looking deep into his eye’s. The blond man smiled brightly, golden eye’s full of warmth and affection. His nimble hands coming round to gently stroke the bigger males neck, ears and face tenderly. The two of them simply enjoying the tender moment of being with one another.

 

But they couldn’t stay like that forever, no matter how much both of them wanted to. Zeb kissed the Agent softly, licking gently over the little nick in his lip. He moved to his jaw and neck, slowly kissing his way down his lovers body, licking the flushed, sweaty skin and cleaning away the spilt salty human sex fluid. His rough tongue scraping lightly at the flesh, tasting both cum and sweat. The striped alien purred happily, content and pleased to tend his partner, dutifully clean him. 

 

Kallus could only lie there and smile, too tired and boneless to do much else. He found Zebs purring utterly adorable, The Lasat reminding him a little of the big Ruthra-cat his mother had when he was younger. Even more so when the Rebel was finished he started to nuzzle the thatch of golden curls between his legs and rumble even more loudly. Kallus couldn’t remember ever enjoying being intimate as much as this before. The human shifted his hips slightly, still able to feel Zebs hot fluid inside him. It was such a naughty but satisfying feeling.

 

Zeb started to nibble at the mans navel, teasing the little alcove by dipping his tongue in and swirling it around. Grinning as the Agent giggiled and swatted at him to stop. The Lasat only stoped to slid one hand under his hip and started trying to push him over. 

“What are you doing?” The human asked, confusion knotting his brow.  
“Roll over.” Zeb rumbled.  
“Wha-why?”  
“Cuz I ain’t done with you yet mister.” The alien grinned, flashing sharp teeth. Obviously The Impierial didn’t move fast enough for the Rebels liking and the agent quickly found himself forcibly rolled over onto his front by the alien. 

 

Kallus floundered for a moment, trying to sort out his twisted limbs. Once that had been done, the human propped himself up on his elbows and as he Lay there, he craned his neck to look back over his shoulder. Dumbfounded as to what the alien was up to.

 

“Zeb?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. The Lasat just grinned devilishly at him, eye’s bright and mischievous. Zeb growled and attacked, biting and kneading the humans beautifully toned, and perfectly shaped firm buttocks with clear relish. Kallus bit his lip and chuckled to himself, squirming under the aliens playful ministrations. 

Taking Genu up of his offer… was clearly the best decision Kallus ever made… it could be the endorphins, but he’d never felt so happy in all his life…

And it was all thanks to Genu. Him and his foolish romantic notions… He’d have to get the man a very nice thank you present…


	14. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb returns back to the Ghost... with something more then good memories of the night before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after such a long break im back to banging out chapters! Hazar!
> 
> finely get to work with some other characters! there will be more of the Ghost crew in later chapters, i love the space family. and you guys are actually gonna get some proper story going on, not just porn! (Don't worry, there will be more porny bits later)
> 
> and after just having watched the new season 3 trailer for Rebels.... i'm so worried for my babies!

Zeb arrived back at the Ghost mid morning, a soft dreamy expression on his face as he approached the gangway. Memories of the night before drifting through his mind.

 

“Have a good night?” Kanan asked slyly, crossing his arms and leaning against the bulkhead at the top of the walkway.  
“Best night in a very long time.” The Lasat smiled toothily. “and I got something you might be interested in.” he said, tossing a data disk at the Jedi. The human catching it nimbly, looking it over.  
“This better not be another fetish porno. I told you Hera hasn’t forgiven me for the last one.” The dark haired man warned, remember just how much trouble it’d caused last time he crewmate brought him a gift home. He’d slept alone for a week.

 

“Nah, its better,” Zeb chuckled, “A list of small but useful supply ships the empire is running.” At that the Jedi righted himself and looked at the Lasat in surprise.  
“You’re kidding? Where’d you get it?” Zeb shrugged.  
“Got myself a new contact, didn’t I.” Kanan regarded the bigger male with a sceptical eye, his mind working on explanations on just how his fellow rebel got the information.

“What’s going on?” Came the voice of their resident pilot. The beautiful Twi’kie coming down the ladder into the cargo bay.  
“Looks like Zeb brought back more than a case of the Antirian clap.” Kanan grinned. He sniggered as Zeb pouted and punched him hard in the shoulder. It hurt but was worth it.  
“Okay… what did you have to bargain for it?” Hera sighed, readying herself for a monumental headache. Dreading what the Lasat had done to get this supposed information.

 

“Nothing.” Zeb said with a shake of his head. The Jedi and pilot shared a glance.  
“Riiight, he just gave it to you out of the goodness of his hart.” The green lady said sarcastically.  
“He wanted nothing at all?” Kanan questioned, brow drawn together in disbelief, someone always wanted something.  
“Look, The guys a sympathizer. He really wants to help.” The big male said adamantly.  
“And you think you can trust him?” The slender human asked.

 

Zeb was lost in thought for a moment… this all could still be some very elaborate trap by the Agent… But the Lasat didn’t think so. Not after last night. The look in Kallus’s eye’s as they made love, the risk he was taking engaging in physical pleasure, not even the empire would sanction that just to trap rebels.

 

Not after the morning they had sheared, waking up slowly wrapped in each others arms and silky dark sheets. Shearing a hot steamy shower and even hotter kisses as they cleaned themselves of their night of pleasure. They had enjoyed the luxurious breakfast that had been delivered to their room together. The chance for them to just sit and talk, one being to another, without the threat of impending death looming over them. Kallus finely telling him that he’d taken Zeb up on his challenge, looking for answer to question he’d never asked… and not liking what he found…

 

Kallus had made the move to leave first, not wanting to push his luck too much. Before he left, he’d pulled the Lasat into a fevered and somewhat desperate kiss. Almost as if he was expecting this to be his last and slipped the data files into the Rebels large paw, looking up at him with an unfathomable expression. Telling the rebel to use the information wisely, before grabbing his own bow-rifle and swiftly exiting the room. Leaving the stunned Lasat alone and staring after him. His hart already longing to see him again.

“Yeah… yeah I trust ‘im.” Zeb said softly, looking back at his crewmates. The clear conviction in his bright yellow eye’s enough to convince them for the moment.   
“All right then, let’s get this to the fleet so they can analyse what you’ve got.” Hera said turning back towards the ladder. “we leave in 10.” She called a, off to calculate a route to the Rebel fleet and start her pre flight checks.

 

“so exactly where did you meet this new contact of yours?” Kanan asked, hitting the controls for the gangway. “A fellow pleasure seeker? Or perhaps it was the person you spent the evening with, hum?” The humans grin was so lecherous it made the Lasats skin crawl. That’s what happens, Zeb though, when you lock people up and force them to be celibate for most their lives, it wasn’t natural, turns them into sex maniacs. It was a good thing Twi’leks were known for their ravenous sexual appetite. Hera would have to have one to keep up with her Jedi lover.

 

“No, neither and I ain’t gonna tell you anyway. It’s best if you guys don’t know. I don’t want anything coming back to him. He’s in enough danger already.” Zeb sighed, dreading the thought of what would happen to Kallus if it was found out he was the leak. The Empire took a very dim view on traitors, they were even worse than those who fornicated with other species…

 

“Okay, you keep your new friend a secret. Not like we’ve never kept things like that from each other, now is it.” The long haired human teased good naturedly. Making his way up the ladder. Zeb snorted and followed. If the information Kallus gave him was good, it could be such a help to the cause. Perhaps… in future… they may have the chance to meet up again? Maybe Kallus could provide them with more useful information?

But that would only be a secondary benefit to the meeting, a nice added bonus. It wouldn’t matter to the Rebel if he had info or not. If he ever got the chance to be with the Agent again, Zeb would happily just spend another night making sure the human was roggered into unconsciousness again. He would show him just how much he’d missed him… how much he’d longed for him…

 

Zeb cleared his throat and shoved those thought aside when he spotted Ezra giving him a very peculiar look. He must have been pulling a odd face while lost in his mind’s eye. No matter, it’s not like the kid could read his thoughts… at least, not yet. A shudder went through him. The very notion of being able to infiltrate someone’s mind gave him the creeps.

 

The big purple being stowed his weapon and went to get himself some tea before take off. He absently hummed a old tune from his home, as he made his drink. A strange calm and peace settling over him. He begged the Ashla that he and Kallus would get another chance to be together. Away from their responsibility and obligations and loyalties. To just be two people… who enjoyed being together…

 

Perhaps their mutual friend could arrange another little rendezvous? Not to soon obviously but… not to long either. Zeb was sure the hopelessly romantic companion could be persuaded to work his magic again. The former guard chuckled to himself, his hart feeling light and giddy at the prospect. He’d have to make a point of picking something up nice for Genu, to say thank you for his wonderful surprise evening, the man had earnt it.


	15. As time Go's by...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have past since that night... since then the two have managed to make it work, with a little help form some friends,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are just flying out at the moment! 
> 
> properly as i had most of it done before i had my little break and it just involved tiding it up.
> 
> enjoy guys, i'd love to know what you thing.

6 months later…

The two beings slumped down side by side on the silk sheets. Both panting hard from their sexual exertion. Sticky from lube and each other’s body fluids. Both for the moment sated.

 

After a few dozen delirious moments of post coital bliss and listening to the heavy rain pelt the window; the smaller of the two rolled over and placed a tender kiss on his lovers temple. The Alien smiled, purring while he nuzzled the humans bushy face back. The blond laughed lightly, a smile so bright it lit up his face like the lights of a city. Reluctantly, the man slid away to get out of the bed. A clawed hand followed him, reluctant to let the body go. Wanting to touch him till the very last moment.

 

The large being watched with possessive, predatory eye’s as the pail skinned human stood and stretched. Completely naked and utterly perfect to the watchers yellow/green eye’s. Especially when he was covered in little scratches and bite marks. Normally, they would be careful not to leave to many noticeable marks, lest someone get curious about their origin. But that evening the blond had been wild and begged his lover to be rough and scratch him. The agent was clearly desperate to be marked and claimed but his Lasat lover.

 

Zeb closed his eye’s and just floated on his happy cloud. The air filled with their mixed scents, of their sex and of the sweet smelling candles that burnt lowly in the corners of the room. The Lasat handed felt this content in a very long time, at least not since the last time he and the Agent had met up. Thanks to Genu, Leelu and a few others at the brothel, Zeb had been able to arrange and spend as much time as he could with his imperial lover. Agent Kallus was understandably cautious and never kept to the same schedule. After all, h had more than just his career to lose if anyone every found out about his… habits…

 

Though far from perfect… things were… good. The rebellion was holding strong, the Empire looing support more with every day that passed, his small, misfit family were all safe, and Zeb had, beyond all odds, found a lover who matched his ferocity and desire, who fanned the flames I his hart to the point of inferno, and who was both honourable and had , it turned out, a very kind hart and good soul.

 

Every time they meet, Kallus would giving him info, Zeb never asked for it, never expected it and told him every time he didn’t have to bring anything. But every time the man would insist that it was the right thing to do, that he wanted to help and hand over another data slug. The information was enough to help them but insignificant enough so that it couldn’t possibly be traced back to him. It required a lot of thought and energy to make information leaks truly untraceable. But truly Zeb appreciated his efforts… and so did the rest of the Rebel fleet.

 

The others had been eager to know who Zeb’s new informant was. But he just insisted that it was to be kept secret. He felt guilty for lying to his friends, his family, but it was to protect them as much as Kallus. He was sure they wouldn’t understand his feeling for the agent. Sometimes he didn’t even understand them. Thinking too deeply on, intricacies and complexity’s of their relationship made his head hurt.

 

Zeb was brought back to the present by a tap on his knee. He looked up to see is lover beside him, holding a cup of hot sweet tea and some Deluna fruit. The Lasat sat up and excepted the cup. Kallus climbed back up onto the bed. Completely at ease with his naked ness around the rebel. They’d both seen more the enough of each other, any prudishness went out the window on their first night together. That and they both found out they very much enjoyed the feel of each others naked bodies pressed against one another.

 

Resting his back against the aliens strong leg to face him, the agent stretched out along side Zeb. The striped being sipped his beverage, absently curling his arm around the humans leg and pulling it almost onto his chest. Clawed fingers stroking his lean muscular thigh and calf as Kallus smiled fondly at him, peeling the exotic fruit in his hand. They sat in comfortable silent. Enjoying just being together and for a time… not worrying about alliance’s, duty or loyalty.

 

At least… they did for a little while…

 

“You know… we could be like this every night…” The Last said quietly, swirling the green tea in his bowl like cup.  
“Now Zeb…We talked about this.” Kallus sighed tiredly, “I’m… much more useful to you where I am.”  
“I don’t want you to be useful. I want you to be safe.” The Lasat said firmly. “I want you to be with me. Are you still worried they won’t except you?”  
“I have been a rather big thorn in their sides in the past.” The blond muttered, shedding the alien fruit of its hard outer shell

 

“I Told you! They will welcome you! Especially when they find out what it is you’ve been doing for the past few months.”   
“I doubt my sexual relationship with you will improve their opinion of me. Unless of course ‘Doing’ you has been making you much more pleasant to be around, then they will want me to hang around…” Kallus smirked playfully. Zeb snorted out a chuckle and moved his leg to make the agent fall a little, The human just laughed lightly, the humour brightening his face in a way that made the alien swoon.

 

“You know what I mean.” Zeb grumbled into his cup to hide his own fond smile. “But you can’t keep alluding the empire forever. Every time I leave you…,” Zeb’s ears fell as his hart clenched in his chest. “Karabast… it’s getting harder and harder not to knock you out, throw you over my shoulder and just take you with me.”  
“Oh Zeb…” Kallus barked in amusement and shook his head. “You’re being awfully melodramatic…”

 

“Elim… I’m serious…” The Lasat said, his gravelly voice deep and commanding. “I worry that each time we do this… will be the last. I worry that I’ll never see you again… it makes me sick to see you leave each time… or worse, one da I’ll see you on the other side of a battle field and have to watch while someone, one of my friends, strikes you down and you don’t get back up. The though just tears me up inside.”

 

Kallus could see the real pain and anguish in those bright yellow eye’s, Zeb wasn’t lying when he said the thought was hurting him. It made the Agents stomach tie itself in knots, he didn’t want to be the cause of Zeb’s heartache. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t good enough to stand beside him or his fellow rebels… He’d done to many things… Killed so many people for a corrupt cause… How could they accept him?

 

“They will come to trust you.” Zeb said, as if reading his thoughts. He gave the humans leg a squeeze and lent down to kiss a scarred knee. “As I said before, they will treat you fairly.”  
“Because you trust me?” Kallus questioned.  
“No… because I care for you, and my friends know that I could never care for someone who was unworthy.” Zeb sounded so adamant and so sure of what he was saying. It made the Agents hart burst with warmth that he thought so much of him. But the human’s own paranoia and self doubt made him question his own worth to the rebellion, after all once he defected… what real use would he be to them? But there was a small hope in his hart that one day… perhaps it could work out…

 

“You do make a compelling case. Being taking lessons from Genu, have we?” Kallus sighed, just imagining how life would be for him as ‘Rebel Scum’, Living his life form day to day fighting the empire, never knowing when the next battle would be or what day would be his last. But he would have his lover by his side. Live with him, fight beside him, lay next to him every night. That truly would be worth it. He snorted to himself. Looks like the companion was rubbing off on them both.

Kallus moved to straddle the Lasat hips, taking his drink away and placing it on the stand. The human took a bite out of the Deluna flesh, Zeb watched avidly as the red fruit juice running from the agents lips and down his chin. Zeb found himself licking his own lips in response, desiring desperately to taste for himself. As if reading his mind, Kallus lent down to kiss the Lasat. The exotic fruit flesh infusing their kiss with it’s delicious sweet taste. Once the food had disappeared between them the human broke the kiss, resting his forehead against his lovers.

 

“Do you want to continue wasting our time talking about this or do you want to fuck again?” The Agent asked frankly. The Lasat knew he was not so subtlety changing the subject, but he could see the mischief in those golden eye’s. The bigger male chuckled softly.  
“You’re a blasted minx.” He grinned. Kallus just smirked in triumph, sat up and took another bite from his snack.  
“That’s apparently what you like about me.” The human shrugged, nonchalantly as he chewed his food.

 

“I think it’s because, I’ve corrupted you with my alien charm and rebel ways… and now you just can’t get enough of being bad.”  
“Perhaps… or perhaps it’s because I enjoy being with you. I finely know what it’s like to be wanted and,” Kallus paused, ‘To be loved’ is he wanted to say, but too afraid of spoiling what they had to use the L word. Neither of them had uttered that endearment yet. “And that my darling… that is precisely why it’s worth all the risks I take…”

 

The stripped alien’s big hand travelled down smooth skin, along the humans spine. Down too firm take a grip of the agents toned buttock. Claws gently digging into the soft playable flesh possessively, making the human squirm atop him. Their hips grinding together slowly. Zeb cupped his blonds bristled face and stole a deep passionate kiss. The human sighed, nibbling on a thick lilac lip. Content in the knowledge that, at least for a few hours, he was safe in the arms of his lover…

 

>>>>

The rain was coming down in heavy, torrential waves. Making the neon signs of the planets red light district fuzzy and reflect eerily of the wet surfaces. The street was deserted, most of the residents an patrons inside the many brothels and bars.

 

Above the soggy streets and dark foreboding cloud, a personnel carrier slowly drifted above, out of sight for all. A tall, deathly thin man with sickly skin and grey hair gazed out over the view. His high, cheekbones coupled with his piercing eye’s gave him an always cool calculating look and an air of intimidation. His arms folded over his chest he looked deep in thought as a storm trooper appeared beside him.

 

“Sir, this is the place the coordinates indicated.” The Stormtrooper commander spoke. “Information checked out, it is a brothel sir.”   
“Very good commander.” Tarkin said stiffly, not taking his eye’s form the window. “Proceed with the raid. The longer we wait the longer they have to make an escape.”  
“Yes sir.” The trooper said coming to attention. “The Ground troop’s will be ready at a moment’s notice.”  
“I shall leave it in your hands, but remember Commander. I want them alive.” The officer warned, fixing the armoured man with a fierce stare. “After all, I can’t get information form corpses, now can I?”


	16. Dreams End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every dream has to end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuun! drama drama drama!

“Ah! Zeb! R-Right there!” Kallus said, breathlessly, grinding down onto each of the Lasats powerful thrusts. The human was riding his rebel lover with a fevered need, hands gripping at the alien’s broad shoulders tightly. Zeb’s large hands almost completely encircling the humans slender waist, aiding his partner as he moved over his hard throbbing member. 

 

Sensing that they were both near their end, the Rebel started hammering into the human with a throaty growl, putting all his muscle power to good use. Kallus cried out in wonderful joy as the furry being pounded into his sweetest spot. The human, pretty much helpless in the Rebels grasp, had no chance against the Lasat’s raw brute strength. He could only grip Zeb tight and hold on as best he could.

 

The humans breath coming in short sharp gasps as he was filled over and over by Zebs exquisite appendage. It’s delicious ridges and bump’s stimulating the agent like no other lover could ever hope to do. The large aliens cock stretching and filling him just so perfectly. The wide head hitting that superb spot inside him relentlessly, making the man sob.

 

“Elim… Oh by the holy Ashla, Elim…” Zeb rumbled, desperation in his voice as claws dug into the Agents skin enough to draw blood. The pain only heightened the humans pleasure.  
“Nugh! That’s it…. D-Don’t stop…,” The blond wailed.  
“Tell me you want it,” Zeb growled, bearing his teeth, leaning up to scrape against the blonds bobbing throat and angular jaw. “Tell me you want my seed.”  
“By the gods, yes!” Kallus shuddered at his gravely tone, fingernails biting into and scraping the velvety skin. “I want you to cum in me, my darling. I want it all.”

 

The rebel let out a roar as he climaxed, the pleasure so intense that he kept up his brutal pace, riding out his orgasm in a burred frenzy of motion. Slamming up into the warm, willing body on top of him. Causing most of his excessive sexual fluid to spill out of his lover and onto himself, but the Lasat didn’t give two hoots about the mess. All he knew was how good it felt to slide in and out his partner and how beautiful the sound he made were, and that there was no where he’d rather be.

 

With the deep thrusting and the hot gush of the alien seamen inside him, the human was sent over the edge with a strangled cry. Kallus’s body convulsing as he expelled his own seed, it splashed over his lovers chest and firm belly. Zeb’s continued movement only heightened and prolonged the experience for an unfathomable time, sending the Imperial into dizzying, mind blowing euphoria.

 

Gradually, the pair began to slow as fatigue and endorphins flooded their bodies. The human slumping heavily onto the Lasats chest, his face pressed into the crook of a furry neck. Trying to catch his breath in big panting gasps. Zeb wrapped his arms around the sweaty being, in a lose but possessive hold. His own breathing ragged as he relaxed back into the luxurious bedding. 

 

The rebel started to purr gently, he buried his nose in the humans soft golden hair. The pair still locked together and it was only after a good 10 minutes of cuddling that Zeb finely helped the exhausted human off himself. Kallus hissed as his lovers deflating cock slipped free of him and like always, he felt the pang of loss form it’s absence. Neither of them wanted to move, too content and blissed out to leave the heaven that was the others arms. So they just lay there together. Covered in their sticky mess, in rumpled dark sheets with the smell of sweat and sex heavy in the air.

 

“Y’know… I think… Now’s about the right time…” Zeb muttered softly, lips pressed to the humans temple.  
“Time for what?” Kallus murmured sleepily, almost a dead weight on the Lasats chest. “I sincerely hope you’re about to say it’s the right time for a nap…”  
“Heh, that dose sound good but, no… I think it’s right time to tell you something…” The Rebel clarified.   
“Oh dear… that sounds ominous,” the agent yawned, missing the adoring look on his alien lovers face as he did. “Just what might it precisely be?” 

 

“That despite ALL my better judgement and all common sense… Ashla help me… I’ve fallen in love with you Elim Kallus.” Zeb said softly in his ear. The humans eye’s shot open. That woke the human up quickly. Kallus thought, he’d miss heard, his hart was going starting to thump in his chest.  
“You what?” He said, voice barely above a whisper as he looked up at the Rebel. Zeb rolled his eye’s and slumped back for dramatic affect.  
“Karabast! I said I love you ya idjit.” 

 

The humans eye’s stung at the swell of raw feeling surging through him. Zeb watched the play of emotions that crossed the humans face utter . Shock. Disbelief, guilt, turning into joy. The Lasat brushed a stray lock of light hair from the man’s forehead, the Officers golden eyes glassy with happy tears. Kallus’s hart was soring above the atmosphere, he’d never felt this way about anyone in his entire life… let alone have anyone declare their love for him… and actually seem to mean it.

 

“I don’t deserve that.” He said quietly, guilt gnawing at him, forcing him to look away from the furry alien. “Not from you of all people. Not after…”  
“Hay now, stop it,” Zeb cut him off, lifting his chin with the crook of a finger so they could look each other in the eye. “I told you, I’ve put all that behind me. You ain’t the same man you were back then. Besides, everyone deserves love, an’ my harts apparently decided it wants a handsome Imperial with a secret heart of gold.” He said softly, taking the mans hand and placing it over his chest. 

 

Kallus let out a choked laugh, fighting back the urge to just break down in sobs of delirious happy tears on the Lasats broad chest. He was an Officer after all, but he couldn’t help the few that escaped down his cheek as he gazed at the being he adored most in the universe. He’d often wonder if he’d ever feel that depth of emotion for another person, now that he’d found that special person, Kallus never wanted to let this feeling go. It was only right that he wanted to pour his own hart out and try and convey to his lover just how he felt…

 

“Garazeb Orrelios… I-”

 

The lovers were startled as the door was blown in with an all mighty explosion. Smoke filling the room quickly. Instinctually, Zeb rolled over, covering the human with his larger frame in a bid to protect his much more vulnerable partner form dangerous flying debris. The two were surrounded before the smoke cleared and they could even think of moving. Now their hearts were pounding form fear as their secret sanctuary was horribly invaded. A battalion of Stormtroopers armed to the teeth had filled the room and were pointing their rifles at them.

 

Kallus felt like he was going to be sick, naked and vulnerable with a dozen pairs of judgemental eye’s upon them. His worst fears being realised, mind swimming with complete panic and questions. What had happened?! How did they know where to find them?! Who told them? What the kiff are they going to do?! 

 

The Rebel was growling angrily at the troopers, ears pulled back and teeth bared in a vicious snarl, still hovering protectively over his human lover as if to shield him from view. Two of the white armoured soldiers moved aside to let another figure through. The pit in the blond agent’s stomach gave out, dropping through the bed as he saw just who it was.

 

“Ah, Agent Kallus.” Tarkin smiled far too pleasantly. “Apologies for catching you in such… disarray. But well done for entrapping this rebel, you’ve been most instrumental to his capture. Well done Agent.” The blond man was confused. What was the man talking about? But the moment Zeb looked down at him, is expression one of hurt and betrayal, he instantly understood what Tarkin was doing… With those few words the imperial officer had successfully planted doubt and lies into his lovers mind.

 

“No- NO! Zeb,” Kallus cried, shaking his head and looking imploringly up at the Lasat, “I’d never-Zeb, please he’s lying! Don’t listen to him! I’ve not had anything to do with this!”  
“Oh your being modest, Agent.” Tarkin chuckled, clearly delighting in the turmoil he was creating. “If not for you, we wouldn’t be here. Subdue the Lasat.” He ordered suddenly. Shots rang out and Zeb went flying off the bed, the alien cried out in anger and pain. Kallus’s breath caught in his throat as he briefly felt the passing shock.

 

“ZEB!” The Agent cried out in horror as his lover was tasered. The Lasats body convulsing as it was assaulted with electrical charge. Kallus couldn’t seem to snap out of the time warp he found himself. everything seemed to slow to a crawl. All he could see was Zeb’s unconscious face as he lay there, naked and twitching on the floor. All he wanted was to go to him and hold him, tell him again and again that he’d not sold him out and that he loved him just as much. Everything else was inconsequential. Kallus didn’t feel himself being pulled from the bed onto the ground, the soldiers wrenching his arms back and cuffing him. The agent was only concerned with the state of his lover. 

 

“Zeb! ZEB!” He called desperately, but his cries went unanswered. The agent was hauled up to his feet by the pair of Stormtroopers that cuffed him and he was brought face to face with the skeletal, pale man. The blond couldn’t help but glare angrily at him.  
“Agent Kallus.” Tarkin said with such distain, all previous comradery gone. “I must say I am…. Utterly disappointed in you. Not only associating with a notorious rebel, you betrayed the empire you swore to be loyal to and… too engage in such,” The man paused to sneer down at the state of the unclothed and stained human before him. “Disgusting perverse acts with this creature.” The gaunt human said, sneering in revulsion at the Lasat on the ground. The slender man walked over to the still rebel and nudged him with the toe of his boot.

 

“Don’t touch him!” Kallus snarled, trying to lunge at the other man, the two Stormtroopers held onto him and pulled him back roughly. Rage corseting though him at the other humans disrespect of his lover. Tarkin looked unfazed by the blonds outburst.  
“You didn’t even have the decency or good judgement to indulge in a pleasant looking alien criminal. I would of thought a female Twi’lek would be more to your taste. Not this… ugly brut.”   
“You wouldn’t know the first thing about beauty Tarkin.” Kallus spat. “All you can see is black and white.”

“No Agent Kallus, I see what’s wrong with the universe and I want to help fix it.” The other man said sharply. “Depravity and sickness like this needs to be stamped out. Now you both will be taken and tried for your crimes. You and your unfortunate lover are going to made prime examples of what happens to those who dare break the law and try to stand against the Empire.”

The blond agent felt his hart sink through the floor. He knew what was going to come next, he’d seen it happen often enough to other unfortunate prisoners charged with what he’d done. Interrogation, severe and painful information extraction. Mistreatment… Off the record beatings… infrequent rations. He and Zeb were going to be in for a rough time. Him more than the Lasat. He’d bet credits that he was going to be the focus of some really nasty hate.

But he wasn’t really concerned about that… it was only Zeb that he was worried for, and thanks to Tarkin, the Rebels last thoughts were that he’d been betrayed… that he’d confessed his love only to have Kallus deliver him coldly into the hands of the empire. The blond was devastated… a loss at what he could do to escape, there was no way out … how had this even happened? He’d been so careful! 

“Take them both into custody, I want them transported immediately to my ship for interrogating,” The pale man ordered, “But for pity sake… clean them up and get some cloths on them first.”


	17. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Kallus are now in the custody of the Empire... could things get any worse? Of coarse it can....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you've guessed this... i love to torment the characters i love... i mean... really make them suffer...
> 
> also the ever so lovely Kyloisadisneyprincess has done some more amazing Picture edits!
> 
> For chapter 4: http://brorifles.tumblr.com/post/148461996223/photos-for-lozalot-s-that-shamefull-itch
> 
> and chapter 5: http://brorifles.tumblr.com/post/148462235188/photos-for-lozalot-s-that-shameful-itch
> 
> adore these so so much! All my love to the wonderful gal! they always make me smile and go all mushy inside!

Kallus was hulled into the bathroom, still bound tightly in cuffs, he was shoved into the large roomy shower unit and blasted with icy cold water. The human gasped in shock, his breath taken from the freezing temperature. He struggled to breath under the powerful cold jets of water. Nothing like the last time he’d been in there… with Zeb…

 

The Agent, filthy from their couplings, had slunk into the wet room, needing to get clean before he left. He was sighing under the wonderfully warm jets when he noticed the large Lasat watching him. Those large green eye’s watching him with a predatory hunger. Kallus chewed his lip playfully and with jerk of his head, beckoned his lover to join him. Zeb didn’t need to be asked twice, he padded over and stepped under the shower heads.

 

The rebels large hands gentle as they lathered the human up with creamy, sweet smelling soap. Kallus lent back against Zeb’s body, the sensation of soft wet velvety fur against his back feeling wonderfully sensual. Letting the Lasat run his paws anywhere he wished, they left not an inch of his body untouched or cleaned. Kallus hummed pleasantly as the Rebels lips and tongue sucked and nibbled on the humans wet pink skin.

 

Kallus had turned to reciprocate the gesture, the soap lathering up well on the furred skin. Running his smaller hands all over the Lasat’s superbly defined body. Tracing stripes and curves of muscle. All the intimate touches left the pair aching for each other again. Zeb took the opportunity to pick the human up and pin him against the tiled wall. The blond will forever remember the thrill of being manhandled in such a way. 

 

It was easy for them to intimate again, with a generous slick of soap and an almost brutal snap of his hips, Zeb buried himself deep into the human with one stroke. He had the agent sobbing in mere moments as they fucked hard and fast against the solid wall. The heat and patter of water cascading over them in a never ending waterfall added a wonderfully romantic atmosphere to the encounter.

 

Everything had felt so right when they were together, beautiful, peaceful. Content. Perfect.

 

But that was now in ruins… everything was crumbling from under him… and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it…

 

He was pulled out of the shower, he was grateful as he was starting to shiver violently form the cold. The troopers didn’t even bother to dry him off and just forced him into his uniform trousers and boots, not bother with undergarments or a shirt. 

 

As they removed him form the room, he caught sight of other Stormtroopers trying to get Zeb off the floor. He kept his eye’s on the Lasat as long as he could, worry rampant in his mind. He prayed he was alright, part of him hoping the Lasat would wake up and surprise them. Come barrelling out of the room and rescue him… but that was a foolish hope.

 

The troopers marched him along the corridor and down stairs, Kallus kept his head held high, he was not ashamed. He was through hiding who he was and his contempt for the empire. Tired of hiding who he loved, of all the scurrying around and secret meetings to quench his thirst for the Lasat. He would not deny the charges, not even if there was a slim chance to save his life. To do so would be a disgrace and insult to Zeb, The agent could never do that to his beloved Rebel. He should have taken Zeb up on his offer last time they were together… if only he’d been brave enough to take that final step… they wouldn’t be apart like this now. 

 

Hind sight was a wonderful thing… 

 

They descended into the plush red lounge, the other workers from the brothel were all assembled. Barmen, attendants, and other behind the scenes staff that helped with the day-to-day running of the establishment. Scantily clad companions huddled together while a few patrons looking afraid on their knees. Genu was nowhere to be seen… The blond didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing…

 

Kallus’s gut twisted when he saw Leelu… the beautiful Purple skinned woman who had helped them come together, who had risked a lot to put them up and keep their secret, had been arrested. Her hands in cuffs before her, her fine silken green dress torn and it look like she’d been struck around the face, her bottom lip split and her dark blue blood congealing in a crusty mess. Her lilac skin turning blue from bruising. But surprisingly… She was not afraid… she shouting at Tarkin…. 

The woman hurled insults and demanded to know what right they had to terrorize her staff. That this was a free world and that the Empire had no derestriction. Kallus was impressed by her bravery and sheer ferocity. Few dared to talk to Imperial officers like that, even fewer dared to dream of speaking to Tarkin. But the Agent prayed she knew when to back down… The general would only take so much insolence…

The shot that rang out made him jump and whirl back round, there were screams and shouts from the gathered beings. The troopers pushed Kallus on towards the doors but he could see what had happened and his hart broke more than a little…

Leelu’s body laying unmoving on the floor… dark navy blood pooling on the expensive carpet….

 

A sorrow and guilt the likes of which he’d never known welled up from inside. She’d died because of them. Everything had gone so wrong so quickly… and now an innocent woman was dead, Zeb thought that he was the one that betrayed him. He’d likely be facing a public firing squad after days of interrogation… 

 

Kallus only hoped that Zeb had told his friends where he was going, at least he had a chance of being rescued if they knew he was missing. The human had no doubt that the Lasat’s crew would come for him… they cared too much for him… at least he had that hope…

 

The trip off planet was a blur, his whole body and mind feeling numb and disconnected. He didn’t register much until he got to the detention level of the star destroyer. His two guards had doubled, the four troopers marched him swiftly down the corridor to his cell.

 

One opened the door and another pushed him inside… they followed him in… The four white armoured soldiers stood behind him like silent sentinels… even with their helmets on… the blond agent could feel their eye’s boring into his back…

Kallus squared his shoulders and cracked his stiff neck…. He knew what was coming…

“So… are you going to get on with it?” He said coolly, “Or are you just going to all stand and glare at me?” The blond man didn’t expect the first punch to come so quickly.

Kallus had little hope of defending himself against the onslaught with his hands still behind him. The agent knew if he fought back the beating would only get worse… He just prayed they either knocked him out soon or got bored… and that they didn’t decide to do anything else to him.

He’d probably just lost the one good thing in his life… he didn’t think he could handle being sexually assaulted as well in the same day…


	18. Out In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost crew are concerned, Zeb hasn't returned back to the ship when they receive a transmission that will shock them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YHAY! finely! I get to write some of the other guys!

“I don’t like this… Zeb should have been back by now.” Kanan said, scanning the horizon for the Lasat. Unease growing with each passing moment as he paced back and forth. The Ghost crew had gotten used to their muscular friend disappearing every time they were on this particular planet. As each time he’d return in a much happier mood and with some juicy information for them to work with, none of them were too concerned. But Zeb always came back early the next morning… it was now late afternoon…

 

“I’m sure he’s just…. Taking the long way?” Ezra offered half-heartedly, but in truth, he too was more than a little worried about his room-mate. He’d never admit it, but he adored the Lasat. The young human had never had a big brother, but since that little joy riding incident in the tie fighter, he and Zeb had become close. Yes, they teased and bicker at one another, but Ezra would defend is adopted ‘brother’ to the death. Having lost one family, he didn’t want to lose anyone from his new one.

 

“GUYS!” Sabine called for the top of the gangway. “You two better come up here, you’re gonna wanna see this.” She said, retreating back into the ship, being quickly followed by the Jedi and his Padawan. They found Hera, chopper and the Mandalorian in the lounge.  
“What is it?” Kanan asked, steeling himself for anything the girls may say. Ezra looking concerned beside him.  
“Wait a second, I’ll play it form the beginning.” Hera said, taping a few buttons to re start the news report from the holo projector again. 

 

//Breaking news, Special Agent Elim Tain Kallus, of the imperial Empire was arrested earlier today. Charged with wilfully providing information to rebel insurgents and consorting with and Alien.// Came the announcers voice, making the two Jedi’s jaws drop in shock.   
“What?!” Ezra cried, not believing what he was hearing.  
“Ssssh!” Kanan hushed, wanting to concentrate on the broadcast. The image shifted to that of a dishevelled and roughed up looking agent, bare chested and hands cuffed behind him. 

 

//Agent Kallus and his alien consort were both captured earlier in a daring strike, on a disreputable brothel on planet Far’itu. It has been confirmed that the pair have been meeting for many months. During which time Kallus has passed delicate and secret information to the Rebel alliance which has been used to cause chaos and destruction. Sources say that the Rebel in question, was one of the assailants responsible for Minister Tua on Lothal.// The next image was a side by side of some filed snap shot they had of their missing teammate… and the unsettling sight of their purple friend also in cuffs and looking much worse for wear. The Lasat appeared sluggish, dazed and being held up by a pair of Stormtroopers.

 

“ZEB!” Ezra cried out, “guys! We have to do something! We have to go get him!” Kanan shushing him again, finding it difficult to hear what was going on.  
//Sources say that they are considering the possibility that Agent Kallus was in part responsible for the Ministers untimely death and will be taken in for questioning.// .  
“This… this is insane!” Sabine yelled, “How can they even think Kallus was involved! With us I mean, we kinda know he probably did have Tua killed.” The young woman with the multi-coloured hair muttered as the reporter continued with his broadcast.

 

//In addition to charges of treason, Special Agent Kallus has been charged with wilful breaking of law by engaging in unlawful and unnatural sexual liaisons with the alien Rebel.//  
“WHAT THE KIFF!” The blue haired boy yelled, his expression one of utter horror.  
“That was the part we were really concerned about.” Hera said, looking glum.  
//A statement was made today by Lady Giana Kallus, owner and CEO of the Imperial communication company and mother to the disgraced Agent.// The image shifted again, this time to what looked like a press meeting. A beautiful but stern looking woman with elaborately styled blond hair and piercing blue eyes addressed the crowd. 

 

//I want it to be known that my family are simply appalled by what has happened. As a mother I tried to do what was best for my son… Teach him the meaning of what it means to be a good citizen. Yet it appears that all my efforts to instil loyalty and virtue into him have failed. My family have long served the Empire and are believers in its principles and ideals. I am ashamed at what my offspring has done and he has wounded me to the very core.// the woman paused a look of disgust crossing her elegant fetchers. //As to my feelings regarding his revolting behaviour and sheer contempt for the laws we hold true, especially those regarding his… involvement, with someone not his own kind. As far as I and the rest of my family are now concerned… I have no son. //

 

“Wow… that’s cold…” the bearded man shook his head.  
“How could she say that! About her own child?” Hera cried, looking positively infuriated with the holographic woman.  
//The two conspirators have been taken into custody and will be held in a secure location until their trial. While the former Agents Lasat accomplice may receive a life sentence, many have already speculated that Kallus will be held accountable for his actions, paying for them with his life…// with that the green woman turned the receiver off, shutting down the images. The Ghost crew remained silent, contemplating and pondering what they had just herd.

 

“So… this can’t all be true right?” Ezra spoke up. “I mean, there’s no way Zeb would have anything to do with Kallus! They hate each other!”  
“Last time I checked, they were after blood and beating the snot out of the other” Sabine said.   
“But how do we explain this?!” Hera exclaimed. “Zeb’s always careful whenever he goes out, they would have really had to corner him to catch him and I don’t know if you saw, But Kallus looked to be in a pretty bad state.”  
“It could be a trap.” Ezra groaned. “Pretending he’s in with us so we’d rescue him and bring him back to the alliance. Just for him to call the entire Imperial fleet down on us.”

 

“Seems pretty elaborate for that.” The green skinned pilot sighed. “Even for the Empire.”   
“I wouldn’t put it past them.” The Mandalorian girl muttered.  
“The truth is we just don’t know what’s going on,” Kanan said as he folded his arms, milling over all the possibility. “Zeb’s been awfully cadgey about his new contact. Zeb said he was in a dangerous position and he wanted to protect him as much a possible.”

 

The Jedi’s though over everything he’d observed and knew. Over the past few months, Zebs eagerness to get back to Far’itu seemed to grow more and more each passing week. Just to see his contact he would say, to make sure he was alright. But Kanan got the distinct feeling that perhaps it was more than just simply protecting a useful resource… Kanan had the niggling hunch that perhaps they were exchanging something more intimate?

 

But could it really be Kallus? Of all people? It actually made some wired sort of sense to the human. The pair had history… and the agent seemed to have a particular ‘fascination’ with his fellow rebel. The two nearly always pairing off to fight each other, he could see how the attraction could work between them. It would also explain the strange feelings Kanan had been picked up from the Lasat. Underlying pangs of longing and the troubling conflict that seemed to churn within the big alien. There was just to many if’s and maybe’s. 

 

“It’s possible,” Kanan said with a sigh and a shrug, “Crazier things have happened.”  
“Whatever is going on, we are getting Zeb out!” Ezra stated defiantly, banging his fist on the table. “We can’t wait around to figure it out! We need to get him out now!”  
“Of course we will,” Hera said soothingly. “Problem is we need to find out where exactly they have taken him. W need to start digging and find where he is.”  
“What about Kallus?” Sabine asked. “What are we gonna do about him… if he is what they say…”  
“We get Zeb and if he vouches for him, we get him out too.” The jedi said. “But only if Zeb vouches for him.”


	19. Battered and Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebels are on a mission to save their friend... but they find someone else instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the long delay... i was having trouble with this one... just didn't feel right... and it still dosen't ... but i'd thought i might as well get it up as it's as good as its going to get at the moment.
> 
> better chapters are coming up...

“Find Zeb!” Kanan yelled as he shut the door behind them, frying the locking mechanism by jamming his lightsabre into the panel. Sabine set about hacking into the computer console, intent on finding their missing friend. The Ghost crew had managed to get onto Tarkins ship with little difficulty. Taking out a few Troopers here and there. But they all knew their luck would run out eventually. They all just hoped it would hold out till they found the Lasat.

 

“What’s taking so long!” The Jedi growled as the moments ticked by, far too quickly for his likeing.  
“Yeah! Come on Sabine!” Ezra said hovering over her shoulder, bouncing impatiently on his feet.  
“He’s not here!” The helmeted girl snapped.  
“What?!” The Padawan cried. “Look again! He’s gotta be here!”

 

“I double checked already!” She growled back in annoyance. “Zeb’s not on the cell register! But someone else sure is.” Sabine said as he ran down the corridor leading to the holding cells. The two Jedi following quickly behind her.  
“Who’s down here?” Kanan asked.  
“Kallus.” She said simply. “His transfer and detention record looked pretty legit.”  
“Well… let’s find out how legit it is.” Kanan muttered as they reached the holding room.

 

The cell door opened to revile a sorry looking figure sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. Kallus looked utterly dreadful, the rescue team were taken back to see the state of the face that looked up at them. The one immaculate agent had beaten black and blue. His blond hair dishevelled, his left eye almost swollen closed, a large cut across his cheek where he’d been struck. They saw that his right hand was crudely bandaged, three fingers strapped up in a poor attempt at immobilize them.

 

Sickly yellow and dark purple bruises discolouring his fair skin. His light amber eye’s bloodshot, full of unshed tears. The desperate emotions rolling off him were almost tangible. It was looking more and more unlikely that this situation was a ploy to infiltrate the Rebel alliance. To go to all this trouble to not only discredit and humiliate a loyal agent, but to beat them so harshly… it all just seemed to be ridiculously elaborate for an Imperial plot. 

 

“Oh thank the gods!” Kallus breathed in what could only be described as utter relief. He stood with a wince of pain, those stubbornly held tears threatening to spill but this time form joy at seeing the Rebels. For hope springing free and blossoming in his soul. “This has got to be the first time I’ve ever been glad to see you.”   
“First time for everything I suppose…” Sabine muttered, hand not far from her blaster. The blond looked past them, as if looking for someone. “W-where is Zeb?”  
“You tell us.” Ezra said, eyeing him carefully.

 

“You haven’t gotten him yet?! I would have thought he’d be your first priority.”  
“He is, but he’s not where we thought he’d be.” Ezra explained.  
“Then where is he?!” Kallus cried, panic rising in his voice, dread seeping in as a 100 and 1 nasty possibilities ran through his mind.  
“Don’t know, perhaps you can tell us.” Sabine said with a wave of her hand.

 

“How the hell should I know where is? What kind of a rescue attempt is this when you don’t know where your target is?” The blond yelled, not quite believing that these dense beings were the same people who had thwarted his plans and ambushes time and time again.  
“Look you’d better start telling us what we need to know!” Kanan snapped.

 

“I don’t know if you herd, but I’ve been locked up! I’m convicted for treason to the empire and for having a forbidden illicit afire with an alien.” Kallus snarled. “And that mean I don’t get reports to where prisoners are going and happens to carry a death sentence! Which they are very happy to carry out! I’ve been beaten and interrogated and isolated since I was arrested! I don’t know where he is!”  
“What did you tell them about us?!” The Jedi demanded hotly.

 

“I told them nothing because I knew nothing!” The Agent returned just as aggressively. “Zeb and I agreed that we wouldn’t talk about the Empire or the Alliance while we were together, that way neither of us could spill secrets we didn’t possess!”  
“So it’s true?” Ezra asked.  
“Is what true?!” Kallus growled at the Padawan, his already short fuse burning down to nothings quickly.  
“The charges against you? Are they accurate?” Kanan clarified.

 

“Oh for the love of-Yes! Their true! Why else would I be in here looking like this?!” The Agent hissed pointing at his face with his bandaged hand.  
“Good question. How do we know this isn’t just a set up?” The Mandalorian girl said.  
”Please!” the blond man looked desperate, “We don’t have time for this! We need to get out of here and find Zeb! I know we have bad history between us, believe me I know… but I was the one giving you that information. I did betray the Empire! I was Zebs contact!”

 

“What about the other thing?” Ezra spoke up. “They said you and Zeb were-umm….” The young blue haired boy pulled a face and made frantic uncoordinated gestures with his hands, all the while blushing a dark shade of red. It was clear to what part of the criminal charges he was referring to. Kallus stood a little straighter and looked at them with a hard gaze.  
“All the charges against me are true including… those ones.” Kallus said with a soft sigh. He jumped out of his skin as the Master Jedi ignited his lightsabre and pointed it dangerously close to the other humans face. Kallus did his best to stand his ground even though he could feel the intense heat form the light blade on his skin.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Kanan said snarled, his aqua eyes hard and unforgiving. “You helped wipe out Zebs entire race!” The blonds face fell as the ever present guilt from his past actions resurfaced.  
“I know…” the injured man said softly.  
“You lead the charge and authorized a massacre! A whole race brought to extinction! An entire culture and world destroyed!””   
“I-I Know- Lasan-it wasn’t supposed happen the way it did!” Kallus tried to explain. But his pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears.

 

“You really expect us to believe that you and Zeb have been meeting in secret? For what? Because you’ve have a remarkable attack of conscience and a sudden interest in having way too friendly sparing matches with a being you’ve clearly had an unhealthy fixation on since day one?!” The brunette growled.  
“Ew, Kanan…” Ezra muttered, pulling a face at the mental imagery being conjured up in his head.  
“Seriously? Do you have to make it sound so dirty?” The helmeted girl said shaking her head. The Jedi ignored his fellow Rebels and kept his piercing gaze on the other man.  
“Give me a reason why we should believe anything you say!” The Jedi snarled.

 

“There is nothing that I can say that will convince you.” Kallus said roughly, looking totally defeated. “Right now anything I say to you, you’re not going to believe…”  
“Glad we can agree on something…” Kanan sneered.  
“But you’re Jedi! Don’t trust my words! Read my feeling instead or whatever it is you do! Know that way that I’m telling the truth! The only thing I want is to find Zeb, get out of here and never look back!” the blond yelled, desperation in his voice as he tried to make the Rebels believe him. 

 

“Why?” The Jedi questioned lowly, narrowing his eye’s. Kallus couldn’t help but pour his heart out, he was in so much pain and sick with worry that he’d do and say anything if it meant they’d listen to him and go find Zeb.  
“I was wrong! On so many things… The empire is Cruel unforgiving and…. unjust… and I have done… terrible things in it’s name. I thought I was doing good! I thought I was helping to bring peace to the galaxy. Instead I helped keep it in an iron grip of fear.” He closed his eye’s as every one of those deeds flashed across his memory. “I have so much to atone for. I tried to start doing that by giving you the information I could… What developed between Zeb and I… I never planned to… to…”  
“To what?” The Jedi spat venomously. “Be betrayed by your own people? Was that really such a shock?”

 

“NO! To fall in love him, you imbecilic!” The battered man snapped, his eyes flashing with raging emotion. “Yes in the beginning all I wanted was to defeat him… But he has shown me Kindness and compassion like I’ve never known! How could I not end up loving him! When we were caught my only thoughts were for him! If anything has happened to him I will never forgive myself!” There was silence in the room, no one dare move, the only sound was the hum and crackle form the Jedi’s lightsabre. But those seconds seemed to grate on the blonds already frayed and sensitive nerves. “Please! We’re wasting time! We need to find Zeb! He’s the only thing in this wrenched universe I care about!”

 

“He’s… telling the truth…” Ezra said softly, not quite believing the depth of the former agents desperate please, longing and affection for his older roommate. But he could feel it, radiating from the other human, as clear as a neon sign lashing above his head.  
“He is?” The colourful Mandalorian sounded a little unsure, the Imperials emotional outburst was something she’d not expected or thought him capable of.  
“Yep,” Kanan said with a small smile, putting his saber away. The beaten agent regarded him with narrowed eye’s. 

 

“You were testing me…” Kallus sighed, realizing what had just happened.  
“Sorry, you can understand, I had to be sure.” The Jedi said, not looking as apologetic as he sounded.  
“Wha? Seriously?” Sabine cried. “We’re just, gonna take his word for it that he’s a turncoat imperial?”  
“Not his word, his feelings.” The Kanan said, looking poignantly at the former Agent. “A person can’t fake that kinda passion.” The two younger beings looked back at the blond who was blushing a rather intresting shade of red.

 

“Quite.” Kallus said, clearing his throat and regaining his composure, more than a little embarrassed for letting his emotions run wild like that, but he sighed in relief. Relieved that at last they believed him or at least the Jedi did and that was the main thing. “Please, if we are done with the investigations, we must go find Zeb. If they did this to me… I dread to think what they will do to him.”

 

“Problem is we don’t know where and it wasn’t in the computer.” Sabine griped.  
“So if he’s not being held here on the detention level, Do you know anywhere else they perhaps took him?” Ezra asked the their former foe. Kallus racked his brain and felt bile rise up in his throat, he really hoped he was wrong but there was nowhere else he could think the Lasat could be… he just prayed that he hadn’t been there long…

 

“The only other place I can think of if he’d not here… They’d take him to Interrogation.”  
“You know where that is?” Kanan asked.  
“Of course… Follow me.” Kallus said as he moved passed the Rebels and out into the corridor. The two youngsters looked to the Jedi for direction. Where they really going to follow a man who had till recently been their enemy? Who had hunted them and tried so many times to capture if not kill them? Kanan just gave them a smile and moved to the cell door.  
“You herd the man… Follow him.”


End file.
